


Люди и Демоны

by Klodwig



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Неро, вынужденный бежать из Фортуны, хотел найти свое место под солнцем.Данте, лежащий на диване, хотел, чтобы его не трогали.





	1. Chapter 1

_Всякий человек сам себя воспитать должен.  
Тургенев «Отцы и дети»_

**Пролог.**

На него оборачивались. Данте привык, что на него обращают внимание — на красный плащ, на белые волосы, на общий вид, на ощущение опасности для окружающих. Люди чувствуют, когда с их собеседником что-то не так. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, но холодок по спине — нормальное такое явление, реакция на попутчика, соседа в очереди к кассе магазина или просто мимо проходящего Данте.

В этот раз во взглядах жителей плескалось еще и немного осуждения. Играла музыка — затяжная, грустная, как раз под стать сизому осеннему дню. Сентябрь в этом году упорно не желал быть теплым, отчего букет ярко-красных роз в руках Данте казался еще более неуместным на фоне общей скорби, еще более жизнеутверждающим. Кровавое пятно, бельмо на глазу у каждого.

Он задержался у парка, посмотрел издалека на мемориал — что-то каменное, вроде с изображениями людей. Данте никогда не подходил к нему близко — да и зачем. Его путь всегда был один: на кладбище, к могиле, на которой даже фамилии не было. Только имя и несколько слов над строкой цифр.

«Ева».  
«Возлюбленная жена и мать».

Данте собирался как всегда оставить цветы и уйти, но замер у могильного камня.

Захоронение было потревожено. Кто-то раскопал могилу, а потом зарыл обратно, тщательно попытавшись спрятать следы преступления. Довольно давно, не меньше полугода назад, но… зачем?

Данте присел, укладывая букет рядом с памятником. Никого подозрительного рядом, только такие же, как он, те, кто помнит самый страшный день Ред Грейва.

И те, кто никогда его не забудет.

****

1.

Единственным, что отделяло Данте от жестокого и неприветливого внешнего мира, был развёрнутый журнал. Тридцать страниц и тридцать страниц, создававшие приятный полумрак и укрывавшие его от всего, что происходило там, где светило солнце. Можно представить, что ничего за пределами и нет вовсе. Есть только Данте, диван и журнал. Всё. Никаких проблем, долгов, маленьких приставучих детей, которым не сидится в детдоме, и прочего, прочего, прочего…  
Нет клиентов, которые бросают с оплатой, и Леди, которая вытряхивает из него все до копейки, когда может и когда не может тоже. Моррисона, который приходит и гундит, что Данте неряха и бездельник. Нет демонов, слишком слабых, чтобы стать развлечением, и слишком сильных, чтобы можно было их игнорировать и оставить людям — пусть разбираются, у них есть огнестрельное оружие, поднимайте уже задницы и айда. Нет мутных личностей, которые думают, что у него тут сокровища спрятаны или не сокровища, а что-то другое…

— Я же говорила, он тут. Он либо спит, либо ест, больше ничем не занимается.

Голос Патти звучал громко и вместе с тем как-то… не так агрессивно, как обычно. Данте отлично слышал эти вот нотки в её голосочке — вроде милая девочка, в рюшиках и прочем, ну кукла, а не ребёнок, но стоит ей еще подрасти — и мелкая агрессия превратится в сталь. Будет командовать направо и налево, если будет кем.

— Данте, к тебе пришли!  
— Меня нет дома. Если это Леди, то меня нет дома уже неделю.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь с клиентами?  
— Что нужно клиенту?  
— Это Неро, он ищет своего отца.

Ну отлично, ещё немного — и Данте поменяет первое слово в вывеске на «родственники».

— Я что, похож на сыщика? — спросил он, поднимаясь. Журнал соскользнул с лица и хлопнулся на пол, открывшись на странице с рекламой духов.

Патти недобро улыбнулась. Видимо, это была её месть за то, что Данте упорно не верил в то, что её мать жива.

— Нет, не похож. Но и искать долго не нужно, да? — девочка отряхнула юбку. — Ладно, я пойду, у меня дежурство в столовой.

Её слова не были лишены логики. Пришелец был, может, на пару лет старше самой Патти — тощий мальчишка в странной одежде с вышитым гербом, изображающим непонятно что. Грязные от пыли волосы — серые, но, пожалуй, если отмыть, то станут белыми, как у самого Данте. Белые брови, белые ресницы, голубые, с зеленцой, глаза. Данте бы предпочёл, чтобы глаза у парня были красными, а кожа белой — случайно забредшего сюда альбиноса можно было бы послать куда подальше. О прочей схожести судить было пока рано — тот был еще слишком мал, чтобы общие черты стали однозначно общими.

Правая рука мальчишки была странно забинтована.

— Что ж, — сказал Данте через некоторое время тишины. — Откуда ты взялся?  
— Из Фортуны, — ответил мальчик.

Данте попытался вспомнить, где это, но у него не получилось.

— Не слышал о таком месте.  
— Портовый город, находящийся в подчинении религиозного Ордена Меча.  
— Кому они там поклоняются?  
— Тёмному рыцарю Спарде.

Данте потёр лицо руками. Отличные новости, как он раньше жил, не зная, что ещё есть те, кто чтит его папашу. Нормальные люди давно уже возвели историю о нем в ранг сказки и жили счастливо, даже не догадываясь, что статуи, посвященные рогатому всаднику, поставлены больше, чем для красоты.

Рогов у Спарды, кстати, не было — во всяком случае, в повседневной жизни.

— Понимаешь, дело в том, что я не могу быть твоим отцом, несмотря на наше внешнее сходство, — Данте попытался выразиться как можно деликатнее. — Так что тебе лучше вернуться обратно.  
— Мне некуда возвращаться, — ответ прозвучал крайне хмуро.  
— А в Фортуне что?  
— В Фортуне ненавидят демонов и все, что с ними связано.

Мальчишка принялся разматывать бинты на руке. Стоило их слоям стать немного тоньше — и Данте увидел блеклое свечение. Светилась рука, нет, не рука, а когтистая странная лапа, действительно более уместная для демона, чем для человека.

— Это… появилось недавно. С ней я не могу там жить, и… я сбежал, — мальчик вскинул подбородок. — Ты же имеешь дело с подобными вещами, помоги мне избавиться от неё! Я заплачу!

Парень вытащил из кармана ворох мятых купюр и положил их на бильярдный стол.

— Забери свои гроши, — отмахнулся Данте. — На данный момент я могу предложить тебе только топор, но, может, ещё получится что-то придумать. Как тебя там зовут?

Мальчишка улыбнулся, первый раз с того момента, как вошел в агентство.

— Неро.

***

Упорство у Неро было примерно таких же масштабов, как и у Данте, что наталкивало на мысли, что во внешнем сходстве спрятано больше, чем ему хотелось.

Сбежав из Фортуны, парень добрался до ближайшего крупного города, потом до столицы, а потом у него закончились деньги, которые он определил как «транспортные», и следующие сто пятьдесят километров до агентства, точнее, до центрального парка, где он пересёкся с Патти, Неро преодолел пешком или на попутках, умудрившись при этом не попасться ни полиции, ни тем, кто мог бы позвонить в полицию, чтобы сообщить о беглеце, ни тем более кому-то, кто сам бы не желал попасться полиции.

Долгий путь не прошел для него даром: нещадно экономя на всем, мальчишка отощал до жалости и больше напоминал жертву голодовки, чем…

— Сколько тебе там?  
— Тринадцать.

Данте не разбирался в тринадцатилетних детях. Он вообще ни в каких не разбирался и мог судить в основном по Патти, но та вела себя весьма взросло, порой даже чересчур. В детдомах они, наверное, все такие.

Отказываться от вчерашней холодной пиццы Неро не стал. Та же Патти обычно на подобное угощение морщила нос и всем видом показывала свое превосходство над бренным миром местной гастрономии, что было Данте только на руку — ему же больше останется. Не видела она действительно плохой еды.

Данте смотрел на то, как мальчишка ест, и не знал, что делать дальше. Больше всего ему хотелось вытолкать того прочь из агентства и лечь обратно на диван, но совесть, которая иногда все же грызла его в профилактических целях, не тонко намекала, что это будет совсем по-свински. Вот найти куда его пристроить — это уже что-то, с этим можно будет жить.

— Значит, Фортуна. В Фортуне поклоняются Спарде.

Неро кивнул.

— Активно поклоняются? Или так, для порядка?

Мальчишка нахмурился, наверняка пытаясь понять, какого ответа от него ждут.

— Ну… молитвы. Церковь есть. Я… хотел стать рыцарем, как Кредо, — Неро откусил и прожевал еще кусок. Пицца исчезала в нем с ужасающей скоростью. — Это мой сводный брат, он уже взрослый. Это… он дал мне денег и помог уйти из города.  
— То есть теоретически, если ты вернешь себе нормальную руку, то сможешь вернуться, ведь твой сводный брат наверняка ждет тебя, — Данте изобразил улыбку.

Мальчишка его позитива не разделил.

— Вроде того.

Данте погрузился в размышления. В целом он понимал, что люди могли вспомнить о Спарде после того, как Темен-ни-гру поднялась из глубин Преисподней, но целый культ? Не многовато ли чести? Наверняка приписали ему еще всяческих заслуг, идеализировав до неестественных масштабов. И статую небось отгрохали, с рогами и мечом, чего мелочиться, на самом деле. Только вот обычно у таких фанатиков еще что-то припрятано под полой, десяток опасных книжек, и те, кто захочет проверить, правда ли, что если сделать так и так, то можно призвать какую-то хрень.

После позднего и, видимо, единственного за несколько дней завтрака Неро заснул сидя на диване, довольно глубоко, чтобы не проснуться, когда после полудня в агентство заявилась Леди, по привычке громко открыв дверь.

— Данте, — вполголоса удивленно сказала она, обнаружив новое лицо в помещении. — Ты не упоминал, что у тебя есть сын.  
— У меня нет детей, — зашипел на нее Данте, за руку утаскивая незваную гостью на кухню.  
— А это тогда кто?  
— Не знаю.  
— У него твои волосы…  
— Частичный альбинизм.  
— И нос как у тебя…  
— Совпадение.  
— И демоническая рука.  
— Не знаю, как так вышло.

Данте сел за стол и принялся собирать в стопку пустые коробки, которые его захламляли.

— У меня нет детей, — повторил он.  
— Ты не можешь быть уверен, — Леди села напротив.  
— Я уверен. Потому что контролирую этот вопрос, — с нажимом сказал Данте, намекая, что вопрос закрыт.

Не будет же он, в конце концов, ей объяснять, что всегда — всегда — предохраняется и навещает тех, с кем в прошлом спал в течение как минимум пяти месяцев после разрыва. Потому что ему не нужны дети, родитель из него никакущий и вообще.

— Я все еще тебе не верю. Но ладно, что он-то тут делает?  
— Я пообещал ему помочь вернуть правую руку в нормальное состояние, — признался Данте. — Ничего больше.  
— Знаешь, как это сделать?  
— Понятия не имею. Надеюсь, что она вернется к норме сама.

Леди вздохнула.

— Он действительно очень похож на тебя. Если ты утверждаешь, что он не твой, то…  
— Ты сама в это веришь? — Данте страдальчески изогнул бровь.  
— Не очень, — Леди сжала губы в нить. — Сколько ему?  
— Тринадцать.

Они замолчали, подсчитывая время.

— Все равно очень сомнительно, — Данте покачал головой. — Так что это просто очередная работа, за которую мне не заплатят.  
— И ты его после этого вытолкаешь прочь? Ну ты и свинья, Данте.

Он откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ну и как ты это представляешь? Я охотник на демонов, Леди. Я охочусь за демонами, а они за мной. Постоянно случается какая-то невыразимая… хрень, после которой я возвращаюсь весь в крови и кишках разных тварей. Тут не место ребенку, это просто-напросто опасно.  
— Патти это не останавливает.  
— Патти может в любой момент затаиться в своем приюте.  
— Она просто не спрашивает твоего мнения.

Данте вздохнул.

— И это тоже. Вообще, кому тут пора бы завести детей, так это тебе.  
— Нет, Данте, при всем желании я не буду этого делать. И не потому, что боюсь бессонных ночей и разных неудобств. Просто раз уж моей кровью теоретически можно открыть пару-тройку демонических дверей, то пусть это будет только моя кровь, а я уж как-нибудь её защищу. Так что… дело твое, конечно, но хорошо подумай.

Она почти беззвучно покинула помещение.

Данте сел на диван в метре от спящего мальчишки и следующие несколько часов просто смотрел в стену.

***

Данте не учел двух вещей.

Во-первых, он действительно не знал, что делать с рукой Неро. Та стала демонической сама по себе однажды ночью, и явной причины для этого не было, чтобы сплясать от нее и изгонять подобное подобным.

Во-вторых, то, что Неро был тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, у которого, кроме мальчишеской же дури в голове, было еще определенное количество нечеловеческой силы.

Ему все было интересно: коллекция оружия Данте, артефакты, собранные за годы работы, подробности последнего заказа и прочее, прочее, прочее. Данте, мысленно смирившийся исключительно с тем, что придется делиться едой, вынужден был отбирать Ребеллион, прятать чертов колокольчик и отмахиваться от вопросов. С последним не получилось, и он в конце концов разозлился.

— Что-что? Я разрубил его пополам, эта туша завалилась на здание фабрики и выбила половину окон, за которые с меня высчитали! — рявкнул Данте, заранее готовясь услышать упреки в духе Патти о том, что его уже и спросить ни о чем нельзя — он сразу начинает возмущаться и кричать.

Неро стоял с открытым ртом, наверняка шокированный подобным заявлением. А потом сказал:

— Прям-таки напополам? Круто!

Чем ввел Данте в ступор.

— Ну… да.  
— Так у него же чешуя была!  
— И что? Ребеллионом и не такое можно разрубить, — Данте пожал плечами.  
— Например?  
— Ну, например, есть такая тварь — Бегемот — так он весь цепями обмотан, но это не помеха.  
— Круто!  
— Да ладно тебе, — Данте хмыкнул. — Это был даже не высший демон.  
— А чем они отличаются от обычных?  
— Ну, высшие, они, — Данте заметил Триш, которая неслышно пробралась в агентство и кокетливо махала рукой, обращая на себя внимание, — обещают уехать и не уезжают.  
— Высшие демоны обладают большей силой, большей волей и способны на свои фокусы вроде изменения облика и прочего, — почти пропела Триш. — Привет, я Триш.  
— Ты демон?  
— Да.  
— Ты похожа на женщину с фотографии у Данте на столе, — сказал Неро.  
— Неро, э-э-э, сходи погуляй, — вклинился Данте. — Нам с Триш нужно поговорить.

Неро кивнул и выбежал из агентства, на ходу снимая верхнюю кофту и заматывая в нее руку. Из кармана кофты выпало несколько монет и покатилось по тротуару.

— Ты не упоминал, что у тебя есть дети.  
— Очень смешно.  
— И он первый, кто сказал, что на фотографии не я, — Триш улыбнулась. — Он мне нравится.  
— Поменьше кокетства, Триш, ему тринадцать.  
— О ад, Данте, ты видишь и слышишь то, чего нет.

Данте отошел от нее и занял свое законное кресло у стола.

— Лучше посоветуй, что придумать ему с рукой.  
— Нормальная у него рука.  
— С ней нельзя жить среди людей.  
— Можно, — Триш сделала ударение. — Если достаточно забить на них.  
— Мне не подходит такой вариант. Нужно какое-то колдовство или что-то в этом роде…  
— Чтобы ты мог опять лежать на диване и смотреть в потолок? Нет, спасибо, я на это уже насмотрелась.

Триш прошлась по залу, подняла сброшенные со стола газеты. В каждом её движении скользила демоническая грация.

— Ты называешь себя полукровкой, но это не совсем верно, Данте. Если следовать твоей логике, то у мальчика этой крови только четверть, считай, почти ничего. Вместе с этим его рука держит форму постоянно, а ты, если мне не изменяет память, так не можешь.

Данте скривился. После превращения в демона ему каждый раз зверски хотелось есть. И не только есть — обострялись все желания, хотелось всего, чего можно было хотеть. Проще всего, если вокруг было еще достаточно врагов — тогда он утолял свою слабость жаждой крови.

— Демоническая кровь занимает столько места, сколько ты можешь позволить ей занять. Если ты хочешь, чтобы рука стала обратно человеческой, стоит поработать над личностью. Он может это перерасти. Или нет.

У двери Триш послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

— И вы слишком похожи, чтобы я поверила, что он не твой сын.

Данте вполголоса ругнулся ей в спину. После ликбеза по демонической анатомии ему не стало легче — все вело к тому, что эта работа затянется.

Неро опять пытался всучить ему деньги — уже после того, как они с Данте разгребли вторую спальню. Изначально здание строилось под какой-то бар и было мало приспособлено для постоянной в нем жизни. Кухня была настолько мала, что готовить в ней было крайне сложно (не то чтобы Данте сильно хотел это делать), а холодильник приходилось держать в основном зале рядом с музыкальным автоматом. Ванная ютилась на первом этаже рядом с кухонькой. Половину второго этажа занимало подобие балкона — наверное, по задумке архитектора, на таком балконе неплохо смотрелись бы VIP-столики или что-то вроде них. Остаток пространства занимали две комнаты — в одной жил сам Данте, вторая долгое время выполняла роль кладовой. Часть хлама там лежала едва ли не испокон веков, часть он сам забросил туда, не особо беспокоясь о том, что с ним будет дальше.

Они нашли несколько ящиков книг, ящик с посудой, несколько ящиков с женской одеждой и свалку оружия, которым Данте не пользовался и не считал нужным подыскивать ему какое-то еще место. Неро направил пистолет в стену и нажал на курок. Раздался выстрел.

— Эй-эй, мелкий! — Данте отобрал у него револьвер, который обычный ребенок, наверное, не смог бы даже поднять одной рукой. — Давай без членовредительства. Вот, держи лучше ножик. Или нет, не надо ножик.  
— Ты научишь меня стрелять?  
— Не знаю. Зачем тебе?  
— Я тоже хочу уметь разбираться с демонами!  
— Зачем тебе это?  
— Потому что это хорошая работа, чтобы заниматься ею всю жизнь.

Данте не нашел, что ему ответить. Он выщелкал из барабана оставшиеся патроны и протянул Неро револьвер обратно. Тот взял его с таким видом, словно это был лучший подарок в его жизни.

Хорошая работа. Как же.

Не привыкший получать что-либо даром Неро согласился на предложение в качестве работы приглядывать за агентством, пока Данте отсутствует, клятвенно пообещав не трогать пришпиленные к стенам странные вещи. Объяснять почему, не пришлось.

— Это же демоны, да? Они что-то бормочут.

Данте вслушался. Действительно, головы разговаривали, в основном проклинали его и требовали выпустить их.

— Да, это те, кого не получилось убить окончательно привычными методами. Вообще тут много штук, с которыми лучше не иметь дела, ну… ты понял.

В итоге он отдал ему один патрон, показал, как заряжать и разряжать револьвер, как взвести курок, и строго приказал не палить без надобности. Оставалось надеяться, что в отсутствие Данте никто не сунется в агентство.

— Все понял?  
— Да, — закивал Неро. — Целиться демону в голову и убегать, пока он пытается понять, что произошло.  
— Верно, — Данте потрепал его по голове и отдернул руку, словно обжегся.

***

У Леди было неплохое настроение — не более получаса назад она встретила Моррисона, и тот обмолвился, что у Данте случилась денежная работа, а это значило, что его стоило брать тепленьким — деньги у охотника не задерживались надолго.

Леди не знала, как так получалось — сказать бы, что Данте был большим любителем кутить, так нет. Он не спускал деньги на женщин, не покупал дорогую еду или одежду, не уходил в запои, и, если не считать трат на расходные материалы вроде пуль, причин вечно влезать в долги вроде как и не было. Но он занимал у нее то тысячу, то две, и долги росли как снежный ком, а возвращать деньги приходилось силой, которой у нее, к сожалению, было куда меньше, чем у Данте.

В агентстве горел свет.

— Данте! Моррисон сказал мне, что… — начала Леди, открывая двери.

В зале кто-то выл. Крик был мало похож на рев демонов, но женщина на всякий случай достала пистолет.

По полу катался незнакомый молодой человек, зажимая рану на ноге, из которой текла кровь. У стола стоял Неро, сжимающий в руке внушительных размеров двуствольный револьвер, в котором Леди узнала кем-то модернизированный «Смит и Вессон».

— Что тут произошло? Где Данте?  
— Данте уехал. А он — вор, — Неро нахмурился. Несмотря на свой возраст, ему удавалось каким-то образом не выглядеть при этом смешно или жалко.  
— Я не вор! — возмутился подстреленный.  
— А кто? — спросила Леди. — Сейчас час ночи, клиенты в такое время уже не ходят. Так что, — она указала на пришельца пистолетом. — Сваливай отсюда и молчи, а мы никому не скажем.  
— Он стрелял в меня! — закричал незваный гость, пытаясь встать. — Он чудовище! Вы все тут!..  
— Давай, давай, — Леди дождалась, пока тот вывалится в открытую дверь, и закрыла её. — Не слушай его, ты не чудовище.  
— Данте расстроится, — сказал Неро.  
— А мы ему не скажем.

Мальчик крутанул барабан револьвера, словно собирался играть в русскую рулетку.

— Данте дал мне только один патрон, и я его потратил.

Леди вытащила из кармана горсть патронов и выбрала подходящий. Пришельцу повезло, что выстрел был так плох: попади Неро ему в колено двенадцатым калибром — и все, счастливое время в больнице обеспечено. Плохой выстрел: задеты только мягкие ткани, и то по касательной. Данте стоило бы заняться этим вопросом.

А дыр в стенах и так слишком много, чтобы заметить такое незначительное увеличение их количества.

— Вот, держи, — она вложила патрон парню в руку. — Кровь, правда, надо отмыть.  
— Я вымою пол, да.  
— Вот и молодец, — Леди подмигнула ему. — Скажешь Данте, что я заходила.  
— Обязательно.

***

В пабе было немноголюдно и довольно тихо, если не считать звука, с которым сталкивались бильярдные шары, и тихой ругани одного из посетителей — игра у кого-то не шла.

Со стороны сидящие за столиком у окна выглядели странно — как очень необычная семья или как торговцы людьми, не гнушающиеся продавать детей. Данте, мрачно цедящий пиво, Леди, увлеченно пересчитывающая купюры, Патти, наблюдающая за этим с нечитаемым выражением лица, и странно тихий Неро, для маскировки надевший на руку фиксирующую повязку.

— Все верно, — Леди спрятала деньги.  
— Иногда ты дьявольски настойчива.  
— Зато ты теперь можешь спать спокойно. Без долгов жизнь куда ярче, Данте.  
— Я и не знала, что у тебя столько долгов! — Патти сделала глоток из своего стакана с колой. — Вчера днем я видела у офиса странного типа, поджидал тебя.  
— Подозрительный тип? — переспросила Леди.

Неро вжался в стул.

— Да! Но он какой-то трусливый, я сама с ним справилась! Такой блондин, пониже тебя, с пластырем на лице, — Патти сложила руки на груди. — Ты и ему денег должен?  
— Да нет, — Данте отставил пустой бокал и повернулся к Неро. — Все нормально?  
— Да, — выдавил мальчик.  
— Трусливым нечего идти в кредиторы. С Данте они ничего не получат.

Данте проворчал что-то неразборчивое. Патти залпом допила свою колу и утащила Неро к освободившемуся бильярдному столу. Играть тот из-за завязанной правой руки не мог, но слушал её внимательно, вникая. Там, где дело касалось разного рода игр, Патти чувствовала себя как рыба в воде и охотно делилась своими знаниями. Данте, сам того не желая, замечал, насколько воспитание Неро было пуританским. Ему были в диковинку обычные в целом вещи: рок-музыка, боевики по телевизору, покер, бильярд и привычки окружающих. Насколько Данте понял из его неохотных рассказов о Фортуне, там действительно в основном работали и молились, изредка устраивая праздники, посвященные опять же Спарде и проходящие предельно культурно.

— Ты выглядишь куда лучше, — сказала Леди.  
— Что?  
— Еще пива, — она показала бармену «два» пальцами. — Говорю, ты выглядишь лучше.  
— Я всегда великолепно выгляжу.  
— Нет.  
— Что значит «нет»?  
— Это значит то, что последние несколько лет ты выглядел как депрессивный затворник с потухшим взглядом.  
— Чушь.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Я знаю, что причина есть, но ты о ней не говоришь.  
— Я не любитель распространяться о своем прошлом, а ты не психолог.  
— Что есть, то есть.

Официант поставил перед ними пиво и забрал пустые бокалы и стаканы из-под колы.

— Что ты будешь делать дальше? — Леди кивнула в сторону стола, где Патти точным ударом загнала шар в лузу. Неро улыбался во весь рот.  
— Не знаю. Слишком много детей, честно говоря, и…  
— Я не говорю о Патти. Она знает, что ты ей не больше, чем друг.

Данте отхлебнул пива. Да, с Патти все было просто. Патти бредила идеей найти мать, которая непонятно, была ли все еще жива, и Данте был ей не так уж и нужен в этой жизни. Она ругалась, убиралась, обыгрывала его в карты, но, исчезни он в очередной смертельной вылазке в преисподнюю, вряд ли её горе было бы долгим.

С Неро все было куда сложнее. Он напоминал Данте его самого в его возрасте — угрюмым видом, вечной задумчивостью, словно он не на своем месте и его могут выгнать в любой момент. С другой стороны — Данте заметил — постоянное присутствие нового человека в его жизни его… не напрягало. Данте не чувствовал потребности избавиться от раздражающего фактора.

— Не знаю, — протянул он.  
— Это прогресс.

Леди одним большим глотком опустошила бокал. Данте последовал её примеру.

— Эй, ребятишки, — женщина выложила на стол несколько купюр за выпивку. — Если успеем до закрытия магазина Андерсона, я куплю вам мороженого!  
— А мне? — вклинился Данте.  
— А тебе нет.  
— Я с тобой поделюсь! — пообещал Неро, выбегая вслед за Патти.

Данте закинул на плечо чехол из-под гитары, в котором обычно носил оружие.

Впервые за долгое время ему хотелось улыбнуться.

***

Собака смотрела на Данте, Данте смотрел на собаку.

Все было бы не так плохо, не смотри она на него тремя парами глаз: пара красных, пара синих и пара зеленых. В остальном это был вполне себе щенок — подросший, упитанный, в меру пушистый, с задорным хвостом бубликом.

— Это еще что такое? — спросил Данте то ли собаку, то ли Неро, который пытался слиться с обстановкой.

После бессонной ночи, которую он провел, гоняясь за сиреной, единственное, что Данте желал обнаружить дома, — свою кровать. Но уж никак не собаку с тремя головами.

— Это… собака.  
— Я вижу.  
— Я… я… взял посмотреть ту штуку с цепями, которую мы нашли, когда убирались у меня в комнате, и… — Неро вздохнул, — понял, что это собака.

Данте попытался вспомнить, что именно они нашли. Боги, Цербер! После Темен-ни-Гру он забросил почти все обновки с глаз долой и очень долго не желал о них вспоминать. Конечно, кто предположит, что одну из этих штук найдет любопытный ребенок и… превратит из нунчак обратно в собаку.

В подтверждение его мыслей щенок чихнул, покрыв изморозью участок пола.

— Данте, давай его оставим? Пожалуйста!

Неро подхватил пса на руки и прижал к себе.

— Я буду его выгуливать и кормить! Пожалуйста!

Если бы дело было только в этом.

— Неро, понимаешь… — Данте проглотил ком. — В этом доме есть куча оружия. И как минимум половина из него была кем-то. То, что ты взял и определил как собаку, могло превратиться в чудовище размером с дом и выморозить к чертям полквартала. А если бы ты нашел Беовульфа? Я не знаю, как это у тебя вышло, но, черт, Неро, ты мог бы погибнуть, тебя бы раскатало в лепешку просто!

Данте понял, что кричит.

— П-прости, — выдавил Неро. — Я не знал, честно. Я больше ничего не буду трогать, только не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста.

Собака заскулила — видимо, её сильно сдавили, центральная голова принялась слизывать текущие по щекам парня слезы. Данте потер лицо руками. Он не привык считаться с чужими чувствами, не в его работе этим заниматься, но… Неро боялся, что Данте его выгонит? Что, если он боялся этого все это время, тогда как Данте сам уже смирился с тем, что влип во всю эту ситуацию, принял её, хоть и не полностью. Ждал, что с утра пораньше Данте объявит ему, мол, собирай вещи и вали обратно в Фортуну.

Что бы там ни считала Леди, не такая же он и свинья.

— Никто тебя не выгоняет. Просто… тебе повезло, что, — Данте взмахнул руками. — Это… такое мелкое… не представляю, как так вышло вообще. Пойми, что тут куча всего потенциально бессмертного, и я не хочу проверять, восстановишься ли, если от тебя откусят половину.  
— Прости, Данте, — повторил Неро.  
— И кормить его будешь сам, подозреваю, что эта тварь жрет в три горла. И не знаю, как ты будешь его выгуливать, чтобы никто не начал трезвонить в полицию… Эй, прекрати рыдать уже. Что ты делаешь?

Собака обиженно гавкнула, сдавленная между ними. Никто очень и очень давно не обнимал Данте.

— Да, если вдруг найдешь гитару — не трогай её.

Сводный брат Неро — Кредо — давший ему денег на побег из Фортуны, наверняка сильно бы удивился, если бы узнал, куда Неро потратил их остатки. Под барной стойкой поселилось три миски, на вешалке — поводок со шлейкой, а на каждой собачьей шее по ошейнику под цвет каждой паре глаз.

— Как вы его называете? — спросила Патти, наведавшаяся в «Devil May Cry», и этим вопросом поставила и Данте, и Неро в тупик.  
— Собака.  
— Кто называет собаку «Собакой»? — возмутилась девочка. — Хотя бы Цербером его зовите.  
— У тебя странная логика, — заявил Данте. Он пытался укрыться от воркований над щенком за книгой, но у него не очень получалось. — Собака «Собака» тебе не нравится, а цербер «Цербер» — то, что нужно.  
— Ничего ты, Данте, не понимаешь. Цербер хорошо звучит!  
— Пусть будет, — согласился Неро.  
— Слышишь, милаха, ты будешь Цербер! — Патти поочередно погладила все три собачьи головы. — Жаль, что в детдоме нельзя держать собаку.  
— Думаю, такую собаку вообще больше нигде держать нельзя, — скептически подметил Данте.

К восьми вечера Патти ушла в приют. Неро нацепил на пса шлейку и отправился на пустырь. Обещание следить за животным он выполнял полностью, вставая засветло, чтобы выгулять животное первый раз и потом еще раз вечером второй.

Данте остался в тишине. У него никогда не было собаки. У них никогда не было собаки, и кошки тоже не было. Вроде бы… вроде бы животные неадекватно реагировали на их отца. Да, точно, было что-то такое, упоминание, что конь боялся всадника больше, чем смерти.

Интересно, бывают ли у церберов блохи? Или они вымерзают от холода, который производит собака? И что они едят — на самом деле, потому что одна определенная тварь была способна съесть все, что ей давали, от собачьего корма до оливок, которые Данте гадливо складывал на фольгу из коробки.

Мог бы страж Темен-ни-Гру подумать, что когда-то волей мальчишки с толикой демонической крови превратится в домашнего пса, подпрыгивающего на полметра и гоняющегося за собственным хвостом? В любом случае в таком виде он был куда радостнее, чем прикованный цепями к двери. Иногда даже слишком — по-щенячьи.

Момента появления клиентки Данте не заметил. Девушка с хвостиками образовалась в агентстве словно бы из ниоткуда и сбивчиво рассказала о том, что её брата незаслуженно посадили в тюрьму за убийство, которое он не совершал.

— Пожалуйста, — она сняла с пальца кольцо. — Прошу вас. Время до суда он проведет в настоящем Аду и может умереть. Прошу вас.

Данте хотел было возразить, но кресло уже было пусто — только кольцо осталось лежать на столе.

— Мистика какая-то. Ладно.

Он вернулся от двери. Взял бумажку и размашисто написал на ней: «Уехал по работе. Не разгроми агенство. Д».

***

«Настоящий ад» оказался настоящим адом. Покинув здание тюрьмы, Данте повертел головой, разминая шею. Будь он пафосным героем из какого-нибудь кино, то обязательно бы закурил и смотрел бы на звезды, выдыхая дым. Звезд, правда, уже не было видно — светало. Ну, еще Данте не курил.

Где-то за его спиной мялся спасенный брат его клиентки. Мужика нехило потрепало за последние пару дней, но чем-то еще помочь Данте ему не мог. Вероятность того, что демон, исполняющий желания, объявится вновь, была крайне мала.

Натравить бы на эту тюрьму журналистов… вот это была бы настоящая месть всем тем, кто знал об этом месте и закрывал на это глаза.

— Данте!

Данте повернулся на голос. О, ну конечно.

— Ты приехала меня подвезти домой?  
— Я приехала дать тебе по голове, — Леди заглушила мотор мотоцикла. — Тебе было обязательно устраивать драку, чтобы угодить сюда?  
— Того требовала работа, — Данте пожал плечами.  
— Тогда ты забыл объяснить своему сыну особенности твоей работы. Потому что когда об этом стало известно, он поднял на уши меня и Триш. Я думала, что придется вносить за тебя залог или что-то еще, но, видимо, ты и сам управился.  
— Он не мой… а, черт, Леди, все было под контролем. Мне нужно было попасть сюда, и я нашел самый простой метод.

Они пошли прочь от тюрьмы. Леди мрачно катила мотоцикл, Данте не менее мрачно пинал попадающие под ноги камни.

— Иногда Неро творит такое, что ни на какие уши не натянешь.  
— Он беспокоится о тебе.  
— Я выбирался из таких передряг, что те мелкие демоны, с которыми я имел дело сегодня, — сущая чепуха.  
— Но он-то об этом не знает. Как много ты рассказал ему о своем прошлом?

Данте поколебался с ответом.

— Не очень много.  
— Ну вот, чего ты хочешь. Мог бы уделить ему больше внимания, научить стрелять, в конце концов, стреляет он ужасно.  
— Ты откуда знаешь?

Леди не ответила, вместо ответа она указала на нечто, лежащее у дороги.

— Смотри туда, что это?

Данте поднял находку — жуткую маску, от которой веяло остатками демонической силы. Очень слабыми остатками.

— Гадость какая-то. Приколочу в агентстве, чтобы не сбежало, — Данте сунул находку за пазуху.

С каждой минутой становилось все светлее. Город на горизонте все еще спал — Данте любил его за этот образ жизни. Видимо, люди, повидавшие на своем веку несколько демонических катаклизмов, привыкли меньше париться по поводу мелочей и больше уделяли внимания простым радостям вроде еды, сна и прочих человеческих развлечений. В той же столице в эту пору уже наверняка по улицам сновали ранние пташки, спешащие на работу.

— Ты же подвезешь меня в итоге? — спросил Данте.  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда почему мы до сих пор бьем ноги?  
— Я жду, когда ты начнешь говорить словами через рот о том, что тебя беспокоит.  
— Почему я должен это делать?  
— Потому что пока ты не озвучишь проблему, ты не признаешь её наличия. Давай, у тебя получится.  
Данте не представлял, что сказать. Что он всю жизнь знал, что семья не его удел? Что  
он — охотник-одиночка, привыкший к тому, что никто — никто — не будет беспокоиться, если он не вернется к какому-то часу домой? Что он избегал мало-мальски серьезных отношений, потому что тех, кто рядом, может постичь судьба его матери? Что он — камень среди стеклянных фигурок, он сам выживет, даже если все вокруг умрут?

— Я недостаточно хорош для него, — сказал он в конце концов. — Я не могу научить его, как быть… хорошим человеком.  
— А это нужно? Научи его быть хорошим полудемоном. В этом ты лучший.

За руль Леди его не пустила, но Данте и не особо настаивал — не было сил. Хотя работа была не то чтобы слишком сложной — он вымотался, особенно пока его мурыжили в тюрьме, заполняя документы и склоняя к сексуальному рабству. Ублюдки.

До агентства они добрались часам к семи утра. К этому времени Данте успел понять, насколько хочет просто пойти и упасть лицом в подушку и чтобы никто не трогал его часов так десять, а лучше двенадцать, но Леди затребовала за доставку чашку кофе, и Данте, ворча, пошел его варить. Найденную маску он бросил на стол к другому хламу.

Сонный Неро сидел на диване с пистолетом в обнимку. Точно не ложился еще — у Данте не было сил даже упрекнуть его за это. За это и за чрезмерное беспокойство. И за еще многое, к чему Данте не привык. Брал бы пример с пса — спит вон без задних ног и плевать хотел, угодил Данте в тюрьму или нет.

— Так что там произошло? — спросила Леди, оперевшись о тумбочку.

Данте принялся рассказывать. Про странную клиентку, про бар, в котором не подают клубничное мороженое. Про брата клиентки, который встретился с демоном, который пообещал выполнить любое желание.

— И что он попросил?  
— Денег.  
— И демон дал ему денег?  
— Нет, конечно. Он сказал, что это невозможно, — Данте убавил огонь под туркой.  
— И что потом?  
— Потом он пожелал своему другу провалиться, и демон вылез из ниоткуда и выполнил его желание.  
— А как он выглядел, этот демон?

Данте нахмурился.

— Как стремная хрень с тремя глазами… ох черт!  
Данте схватил турку и бросился в зал. Как раз вовремя для того, чтобы успеть предотвратить катастрофу.

Маска составляла только часть демона. Остальная часть его тела выглядела как нечто полупрозрачное, словно слизь, обретшая форму. Демон согнулся, чтобы его условная голова находилась на одном уровне с лицом Неро.

— Мертвецы не причиняют неудобств, — сказал демон и тут же получил туркой по голове. Кофе широкой волной расплескалось по демону.

Следующий удар Данте нанес уже мечом, разрубая маску пополам. Демон испарился — буквально — на короткое время помещение заволокло цветным дымом.

— Что я… говорил… делать с демонами? — спросил Данте, подмечая, с каким трудом ему даются слова.  
— Стрелять в голову и бежать? — испуганным голосом спросил Неро.  
— Да.

Он запустил пальцы мальчишке в волосы, убирая челку назад, вглядываясь в открытое лицо. Неро ждал, что будет дальше, последует ли наказание, которое он, понятное дело, заслужил. Послушание и благоразумие никогда не было сильной стороной их семьи.

Будь Ева благоразумной, Данте вообще на свете бы не было.

***

— Ладно, я беру свои слова обратно, — сказала Леди. — Он не твой сын.

Триш фыркнула.

Неро сгреб к себе выигранные деньги.

Несколько часов назад Леди сказала, что новичкам, особенно в покере, везет, но везение это быстро заканчивается и тогда в ход идет мастерство. Правда или нет, но за несколько партий Неро оставил без денег почти всех — кроме Данте. Данте сказал, что сегодня свободен от греха азарта, и что-то черкал в блокноте.

— Еще партию? — спросил Неро.  
— Нет, — Триш встала. — Я планирую купить чего-нибудь на ужин, а с тобой есть риск голодать весь следующий месяц.  
— Я и не знал, что демоны едят обычную еду.  
— Едят, но к ней нужно привыкнуть. Без еды жизнь в мире людей неполноценна, — Триш откинула волосы назад. — Так что мы, пожалуй, пойдем.  
— Слабаки! — Данте поднес к отирающемуся у его ног Церберу закрытую баночку с пивом и велел: — Гавкни.

Правая собачья голова лизнула бок банки, заставив емкость покрыться инеем.

— Хорошая собака, — Данте потрепал пса по спине.  
— Неро, только не отдавай свой выигрыш этому оболтусу, понял? — велела Леди, уходя.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Данте словно невзначай спросил:

— Что будешь делать с деньгами?  
— Еще не знаю, — Неро принялся собирать карты в коробку. — У меня еще никогда не было так много.  
— В Фортуне с финансами был напряг?  
— Не то чтобы… да, обычно да. Там никто не жил особо роскошно… ну, кроме тех, кто возглавлял Орден, наверное. Кредо распоряжался деньгами семьи, нам с Кирие обычно перепадало на мелочи вроде конфет.  
— Кирие? — Данте удивился, впервые услышав это имя.

Они жили под одной крышей уже без малого полгода, но до сих пор не узнали и пяти процентов прошлого друг друга. Данте было интересно, как и когда Неро оказался в семье человека, способного вытолкать несовершеннолетнего брата искать счастья в других городах, но начать расспросы значило повлечь аналогичные в свою сторону.

О своем прошлом Данте говорить был не готов.

— Да, это родная сестра Кредо. Она старше меня на год и очень хорошая, — Неро улыбнулся. — Она очень хорошо поет.  
— Ты скучаешь?  
— Немножко. Тут весело. Леди и Триш хорошие. И ты, Данте, тоже хороший, хотя пытаешься выглядеть хуже, чем ты есть.  
— Вранье.  
— Цербер врать не станет, глянь, как он тебя любит.

Данте посмотрел на пса. Три головы с одинаковым восторгом смотрели вверх, высунув языки.

— Он меня любит, потому что я его подкармливаю.  
— Моррисон пытался дать ему кусок своего сэндвича, так левая башка его чуть не цапнула.  
— Какая хорошая собака! — Данте наклонился, чтобы погладить пса.

— Энтони? А где?..

Неро поспешно сунул правую руку за спину. Данте, не разгибаясь, затолкал пса под стол, опрокинул того на спину и придавил ногой. Цербер, решив, что ему чешут живот, завилял хвостом.

— Да?

Клиент смотрел на Данте со смесью удивления и неловкости.

— Ты ведь Энтони, да?  
— Когда-то им был, — осторожно сказал Данте, пытаясь вспомнить этого человека. Обращение сужало область поиска по времени, когда Данте носил этот псевдоним, но нет, никого даже отдаленно похожего он не помнил.

— Я Эрнест! Ты помнишь меня?  
— Невозможно помнить того, кого никогда прежде не видел.  
— Как же так! Я не могу ошибаться, мы дружили с тобой в детстве. Хотя… возможно, ты просто не хочешь вспоминать, что произошло, это понятно. Но у меня есть доказательства! Я могу очистить твое имя и имя твоей матери.  
— Энтони — не мое имя. Меня зовут Данте.

Эрнест не выглядел как безумец. Одет был без шика, но добротно, рубашка была хорошо выглажена и выглядела прилично даже с учетом того, что тот, видимо, долгое время провел в дороге. На вид лет тридцать, может, чуть больше. Но не псих… скорее, тихо помешанный на какой-то идее.

— Я не могу ошибаться. Я так долго искал тебя, чтобы сообщить эту информацию, что у меня нет сомнений. Ты тогда исчез бесследно, но не так много людей обладают такой внешностью.

Неро посмотрел на Данте. Тот сидел с бесстрастным выражением лица, но ему показалось, что тот побледнел. С чего бы?

— Тони, у меня есть доказательства, что причиной пожара были демоны! Никто не верил тогда, но теперь я смогу им показать!  
— Кого? Демона?  
— Да! — радостно воскликнул Эрнест.

В ответ на его вопль из-под стола раздался возмущенный щенячий лай. Данте сильнее придавил вырывающуюся собаку, за что его ощутимо укусили через сапог.

— Это… собака? Собаки? — спросил Эрнест. — Впрочем, о чем это я, я вижу, что у тебя есть семья, почему бы не… О боги!

Цербер выскочил из-под стола и бросился на чужака в меру своих сил. Эрнест завопил и попытался стряхнуть собаку с штанины.

— Что это? Это не собака! Это… демон!  
— Цербер, фу! — Неро подхватил щенка под живот, чтобы убрать подальше. — Извините.

Цербер продолжил лаять на весу.  
— Тони, что происходит? Боги, его рука! — Эрнест попятился. — Кто… кто вы такие? Что происходит?  
— Ты, кажется, хотел доказать существование демонов? — Данте поднялся. — В нашем мире одновременно могут поклоняться одному из них и не верить в их существование. Я понимаю, что твоя жизнь пошла под откос из-за них, но у тебя два выхода: либо попытаться бороться с ними, либо жить дальше. Рекомендую второе. У меня хватило сил для первого. Понятно?

Эрнест закивал.

— Поехать с тобой я не могу, как видишь, не на кого оставить ребенка. Так что… удачного пути. И не вздумай призывать демонов — добавишь мне работы, а сам погибнешь.

Данте усмехнулся. Он смотрел на ужас в чужих глазах, почти материальный, отчего внутри него все радостно клокотало. На что рассчитывал этот человек? Что Данте бросит все и поедет с ним неведомо куда? Что будет делать вид, словно он… Тот Тони, которого знал Эрнест? Нет, он не настолько добр, его гуманизма едва хватает окружающим.

— Ты не Тони, — выдавил человек, с трудом выговаривая каждое слово.  
— Именно.  
— Я перепутал.

Эрнест выбежал прочь. Данте понадеялся, что тому хватит ума не болтать. А нет — ему же хуже, загремит в психушку.

— Дурдом, — сказал Неро.  
— Как и каждый день в этом бизнесе. Хочешь быть охотником на демонов — привыкай.  
— Хочу, — упрямо сказал Неро. — А почему «Тони»?  
— Потому что я когда-то использовал псевдоним «Тони Редгрейв».

Собственная ненастоящая фамилия резанула Данте слух. Легкие сдавило, и он попытался максимально быстро отвлечься от надвигающихся мыслей.

— А второй Тони, которого спутали с тобой? Ты его знаешь?

Данте сглотнул.

— Нет, — получилось слишком сипло.

Взгляд Неро не оставлял вариантов — тот ему не верил. Данте ждал еще неудобных вопросов о вещах, о которых он старательно пытался не думать и не вспоминать. Почему «Тони», почему именно это имя, почему они оба выбрали именно это имя, почему…

— Данте.  
— Что?  
— Пошли поедим.

Это прозвучало так обыденно и так нормально, что Данте стало легче. Ком в груди на время унялся.

***

Первая пуля попала Данте в правое лёгкое, вторая прошила насквозь печень, от третьей он едва смог уклониться — она проделала бы ему дыру в шее, а это было бы лишним. Будь он обычным человеком — определенно бы умер. Захлебываясь собственной кровью, Данте успел преодолеть расстояние до Неро до четвёртого выстрела, повалить его на пол и прижать руку с пистолетом к полу.

Патти, начавшая визжать на первом выстреле, замолкла. В наступившем тишине раздавались только щелканье курка.

Данте булькнул — никакого другого звука у него не получалось издать. За прошедшее короткое время, что он учил Неро стрелять, тот показал себя как старательный, упорный и, что скрывать, способный ученик. Первые выстрелы на пустыре, все, как один, в молоко, сменились более точными, отдача от пистолета могла унести кого-то другого с его весом в сторону, но Неро стоял, Неро старался, Неро целился из своего револьвера, с которым только на медведей ходить, и Данте втайне им гордился.

Хорошо, что в барабане было только три патрона. Данте не ждал нападения, и это стоило ему счета за ремонт одежды.

Одна из пуль наконец-то выпала из его тела, за ней последовала вторая. Данте выкашлял сгусток крови и с жадностью вдохнул воздух.

— Мелкий, твою ж, — он сдернул с шеи Неро карманные часы на цепочке, и палец парня наконец-то прекратил нажимать курок.

Вообще, день был предельно спокойный и не предвещал ничего такого. С утра пришла Патти, принесла Церберу каких-то собачьих сластей и с той поры возилась с псом, пытаясь научить его команде «голос». Потом явился Моррисон с клиенткой, чей муж после свадьбы стал заядлым игроманом, и рассказала про некого Кинга, чье везение было неестественным и влекло за собой смерть проигравших. Она же и оставила часы — как приглашение на игру.

Часы пролежали у Данте на столе до обеда, пока сам Данте меланхолично играл в бильярд, где их и нашел Неро взял посмотреть.

— Данте, давай сыграем! Кто умрет первым, ты или я? — голос мальчишки прозвучал потусторонне и жутко вкупе с картонной неестественной улыбкой. Цепочку часов он повесил себе на шею, а дуло пистолета было направлено на Данте.

Хорошо, что не на Патти.

— Спасите моего мужа, ему грозит опасность, — проворчал Данте. — Никто не знает, кто Кинг, нате вам проклятые часы, которые не действуют на меня, хотя я самая обычная женщина!  
— Часы? — сдавленно спросил Неро.  
— А ты не помнишь? Мелкий, ты во мне только что лишних дыр наделал, ты мне теперь моральный ущерб должен, выбирай, какую дыру в моем сердце ты будешь закрывать пиццей, а какую мороженым.  
— Я попал тебе в сердце?  
— Нет и за это тебе минус, что я, зря тебя учу стрелять?

Данте сел. Печень, восстанавливающуюся после попадания двенадцатого калибра, подергивало. Ему очень хотелось посетовать, что это все старость, вот, разваливается от такой мелочи, но ему было всего лишь тридцать с небольшим, и, как Данте подозревал, возможно, это был даже не средний возраст. Мало ли что выдаст ему его странная генетика в будущем.

— Какие же вы придурки! — подала голос Патти. — Все вы!

Цербер согласно гавкнул левой головой. Данте иногда забывал, что не у всех детей в наличии демонические руки и стальные нервы. Патти испугалась — это было нормально, куда нормальнее, чем не умереть от двух пулевых.

Данте вспомнил, как когда-то поймал пулю зубами. Было время.

— Я сначала думал взять вас с собой на этот заказ, — Данте встал и протянул Неро руку, помогая подняться. — Но, видимо, Кинг куда опаснее, чем я думал. Поэтому я приглашу с собой Леди и мы тихо и незаметно прирежем демона. Вероятно, Кинг предполагал, что я сяду за карточный стол, но нет, спасибо.

В любой другой день они бы с ним поспорили, но сейчас Неро все еще был не в своей тарелке, а Патти вовсе трясло. Данте попытался их отвлечь предложением сыграть в бильярд на желание, но девочка предпочла уйти, а Неро сел с книгой на диван. Надолго его не хватило.

— Данте.  
— Что?  
— А ты научишь меня обращаться с мечом?  
— Когда-нибудь, а что? — Данте прикинул, где ему взять меч, подходящий по размеру тринадцатилетнему пацану. Как назло, все, что у него было, у обычных людей считалось двуручниками, и если с весом проблемы не было — Неро без видимых усилий поднимал и не такие тяжести, то еще оставался рост — в том было что-то около полтора метра.

— Если бы я бросился на тебя с мечом, ты бы не пострадал.  
— А, ты об этом.

В итоге они начали с палок. Не исчезай на Неро синяки настолько быстро, насколько они это делали, к Данте у прохожих было бы куда больше вопросов — мальчишка был, пожалуй, излишне импульсивен и бросался в бой словно от этого зависела его жизнь, за что и получал тумаки палкой. В целом, как Данте заметил, прохожие, когда они шли вдвоем с Неро, обращали на них внимания как раз таки меньше, чем обычно. Видимо, опасный странный мужик выглядит менее опасно и странно, если с ним ребенок.

Даже если у ребенка спрятанная за повязкой демоническая рука.

С другой стороны, не так уж и много их было, этих прохожих.

Данте невольно то и дело вспоминал о том, как учился управляться с мечом. Сам — с учителями у него не срослось, конечно, если не считать учителями мелких демонов. Хочешь жить — вертись, прыгай, парируй, бей, блокируй. Не успел — получил лезвием косы по спине, не смог — топором в бок, не получилось — когтями по лицу. Данте не хотел, чтобы Неро учился ценой выколотого глаза или порванных кишок. Лучше пусть получает почти безобидные синяки от него.

Иногда, правда, Данте хотелось начать отговаривать Неро от затеи стать охотником на демонов. Да, это была та работа, в которой можно было реализовать себя и все те наклонности, которые Данте в нем видел. Фамильную, мать её, тягу к железу, крови и убийствам. Пусть гибнут демоны, пусть их кровь насыщает их темную жажду. Она работает куда хуже, чем человеческая, иначе бы демонов так не тянуло прорваться в этот мир, но…

— Неро.  
— М-м?  
— Не убивай людей без крайней необходимости.  
— А? — мальчик часто заморгал, пытаясь понять, к чему это. — Естественно, я же должен их защищать, когда стану охотником!

Данте кивнул. Ему вдруг подумалось, что в этом плане он за Неро абсолютно спокоен.

***

Погода испортилась резко. Только что была теплая осень — и вот её уже нет: дожди, трава, с утра покрытая изморозью, и туманы. Данте, не вылезающий из плаща ни зимой, ни летом, морщил нос, выходя на улицу. Неро он купил куртку, подходящую как для холодной осени, так и для теплой зимы, так что мальчишка неудобств не чувствовал.

Патти заглядывала значительно реже: дети из приюта в обязательном порядке посещали школу. С одной стороны, Данте понимал, что Неро тоже бы это не помешало, но у того не было документов — в Фортуне дела с ними обстояли довольно странно, можно даже сказать, старомодно, и все хранились в общем архиве. Впрочем, документы — это полбеды, были бы деньги и подвешенный язык соврать про непутевую мать, которая забила на ребенка и отправила его с глаз долой. Прокатит, благо фамильное сходство потерять было нереально. Вторым препятствием на пути Неро к учению была опять же рука — странно, если учителя не заинтересуются, почему ученик постоянно носит перевязь.

Доказывай потом, что это Данте чаще от него страдает, чем наоборот.

Неро в школу особо не рвался.

— Я умею читать, писать и считать. Чему им еще меня учить?  
— Химии? — спросил Данте.  
— Данте, а какого демона ты убил с помощью химии?

Данте промолчал, что из химии помнит только то, что кислота взаимодействует с щелочью (или наоборот) — и то потому, что пару раз при кровоизлиянии в желудок блевал кровавой пеной.

— Или, может, демоны спросят у меня, есть ли у меня неоконченное высшее?  
— В кого ты такая язва? — возмутился Данте.

Неро самодовольно ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что в этой битве победил. Из чувства мести Данте в тот день загонял его по пустырю до полного изнеможения.

У Патти на шее висел медальон. Еще при первой встрече, когда Патти Лоуэлл была для Данте всего лишь очередной работой, она показала ему фотографию своей матери, спрятанную в нем. Неро больше заинтересовал камень на крышечке. Патти, поддавшись на уговоры, дала свою главную ценность посмотреть и тут же об этом пожалела. При соприкосновении медальона с правой рукой Неро тот засветился и исчез.

— Неро! Что ты делаешь, верни сейчас же! — Патти схватила его за руку и принялась её вертеть, словно украшение могло вывалиться обратно.  
— Я ничего не делал, оно само! — Неро оказался не менее растерян, чем она.  
— Да как ты мог! Это все, что у меня было! — по щекам девочки потекли слезы. — Ненавижу тебя! — она толкнула Неро и выбежала из агентства.

Её пальто осталось висеть на вешалке. Не долго думая, Неро схватил его и, на ходу натягивая собственную куртку, выбежал следом.

Патти нигде не было. В плотном тумане потеряться было легко, и если сперва ему казалось, что он видит впереди фигурку в платье, то скоро эта уверенность его покинула.

Неро остановился у парка, про себя ругая весь женский род и кое-чью истеричность отдельно взятую.

— Патти! — закричал он. — Патти!

Ему никто не ответил. На его крик никто даже не оглянулся, потому что вокруг никого не было.

Этот город напоминал Фортуну — там тоже многие улицы были пусты.

— Спарда, — произнес кто-то в тумане.

Рука Неро засияла ярче. Демоны! И, как назло, в тот момент, когда револьвер остался лежать в комнате. Данте, постоянно таскающий за собой оружие, был против, чтобы он делал так же.

— Спарда.

Демон выглядел почти обычно. Мужчина, высокий, под два метра, одетый в белое и с белыми же волосами. В руках он держал два странной формы меча.

— Кровь Спарды.

Демон остановился. В его глазах плескалась ненависть, от которой Неро стало не по себе.

— Баул, стой! Это всего лишь ребенок!

С другой стороны из тумана появился другой демон. Его лицо было таким же, но волосы и одежда были черными. Неро прижал к себе пальто Патти. Бежать ему было некуда.

***

Данте прождал двадцать минут, прежде чем начать волноваться. На двадцать пятой нервы у него сдали и он, забросив чехол с мечом за спину, пошел искать уже обоих детей. Он понимал Патти — медальон был всем, что ей осталось от матери, он сам был в её шкуре, но и без медальона жить тоже было можно.

Жить можно было в любом случае. Насколько ужасной ни была бы ситуация, жить стоило хотя бы для того, чтобы мстить. Или… пытаться исправить. Или… или ради кого-то другого. Вариантов, по сути, масса.

С другой стороны, прежде вещи не впитывались в демоническую руку Неро, а это могло значить только одно: медальон не так и прост, а демоническая форма способна сама себя усиливать за счет таких вещей. Занятно. Может, когда-нибудь пригодиться.

— Неро! Патти!

В ответ, конечно же, тишина. В таком густом тумане не видно ничего дальше трех метров и потеряться — проще простого. Спрятаться — еще проще.

Из переулка слева от него вывалилась туша одного из низших демонов, полурассеченная в районе пояса.

— Зараза, — выдавил Данте, доставая меч. — Неро!

Он свернул в переулок. Кроме трупа рядом не было видно других демонов, но слабое ощущение чьего-то присутствия оставалось. Не мальчишка, нет, к нему Данте привык, как привыкают живущие у железной дороги к шуму поездов. Кто-то другой, кто-то очень слабый и…

Мерзкий. С привычкой подленько хихикать.

— Как же я терпеть не могу твой гадкий смех, — процедил Данте.

В ответ демон только снова засмеялся.

Они пересекались время от времени, в таких местах, где Данте никак не ожидал увидеть условно знакомое лицо — на другом крае страны, например, куда лично Данте ехал по работе.

— Да-а-а-анте, — протянул демон.  
— Если ты думал, что это прозвучит угрожающе, то ты прогадал. Ты настолько мелкая дрянь, что я тебя щадил только потому, что убивать тебя, как убивать крыс — не моя работа.  
— Да, я да. Я не опасен, но есть ведь другие.  
— Что ты несешь?  
— Я долго терпел, Данте. Но мое терпение не безгранично. Мой план был проработан до мелочей, он был идеален, и ты бы следовал ему, сам не зная об этом. Но я не учел один момент, одной переменной не должно было быть, её вообще не должно существовать. Этот мальчишка, он мешает.

Данте достал пистолет. Первый выстрел заставил демона покинуть убежище, второй — потерять равновесие. Гад свалился ему под ноги, и Данте с огромным удовольствием вогнал острие меча ему в шею.

— Я все это время оставлял тебя в живых, потому что не хотел пачкать меч твоей вонючей кровью. Но ты не ценил свою жизнь и сделал одну большую ошибку, — Данте почти доброжелательно улыбнулся. — Ты решил навредить моему сыну. А это уже личная обида.

Голова демона отлетела к стене, где Данте еще раз её пнул, уходя.

***

Он ждал самого страшного, но Неро нашелся живой и невредимый у парка, все с тем же пальтом в руках и медальоном, неизвестно как извлеченном из руки обратно.

— Ты цел? — спросил Данте, чувствуя, как диафрагма перестает жать на легкие.  
— Они ушли.  
— Они?  
— Да, тут было два демона, черный и белый, похожие очень, наверное, близнецы, — Неро пожал плечами. — Я так понял, они были учениками Спарды, и белый хотел с ним сразиться. Почему-то он решил, что ему нужен я.

Данте выдохнул.

— И?  
— Я пообещал ему бой, когда вырасту. Это еще лет десять, думаю, я успею стать достойным соперником.

Неро улыбнулся.

— А медальон я понял, как достать. Как думаешь, Данте, мы сможем найти женщину с фотографии в нем?  
— Если она жива, то да. Да.

Данте протянул Неро руку.

— Идем, нам нужно все же отнести Патти её одежду.  
— А рука зачем?  
— Туман густой, не хочу, чтобы ты потерялся.

Неро рассмеялся, словно Данте пошутил. Его смех оказался настолько заразителен, что Данте тоже не удержался от смешка.

Но протянутую руку мальчик взял.

И они пошли сквозь туман.


	2. Chapter 2

_…родственное чувство… <…>…оно очень упорно держится в людях. От всего готов отказаться человек, со всяким предрассудком расстанется; но сознаться, что, например, брат, который чужие платки крадет, вор, — это свыше его сил…  
Тургенев «Отцы и дети»_

**Пролог.**

От нее остались только осколки былого. Голову фиксировали цепи, руки были скованы, летучие мыши, что служили ей одеждой, окаменели. Она была рабой места, в котором оказалась, и, как подсказывало ей её чувство пространства, Башня с огромной скоростью уходила куда-то вниз. Она не могла двигаться, не могла сопротивляться, хотя мысль «Бежать! Бежать!» колоколом стучала в голове.

— Спа-а-а-а-а-арда-а-а-а, — проскрипела она. — Верни-и-и-ись.

— Ублю-у-у-удок, — простонала она. — Освободи меня…

— Или я-а-а-а-а…. — пригрозила она. — Я… кто я? КТО Я? КТО Я?!

Ответа стоило ждать еще около двух тысяч лет.

2.

Данте знал, что и это рано или поздно случится. Это было так же неотвратимо, как конец света, который рано или поздно наступит, несмотря на то, будет ли Данте в нем участвовать или нет. Говоря о конце света, стоило понадеяться, что он хотя бы не станет его причиной, а то мало ли.

И это случилось. Было тому виной весеннее обострение всего, что могло обостриться — кто знает. Цербера это не волновало — его вообще мало что волновало, кроме еды и демонов, на которых Неро его натравливал и которые так забавно хрустели под зубами, а вот хозяин, лежащий лицом в диван, его не волновал ни в единое собачье ребрышко.

Перегар, которым от него несло, — тоже.

— Эй, — Данте потряс парня за плечо. — Ты жив?

Неро булькнул в ответ что-то невнятное. Семнадцать лет, пьян в хлам. Ничего странного, учитывая то, что Данте не представлял, сколько именно тот употребил.

— Эй, юный алкоголик, сколько ты выпил?

Неро вскинул руку, показывая пальцами «три».

— Три ящика? — спросил Данте.  
— Н-не… не…  
— Три бутылки? — с недоверием спросил Данте.  
— Не-а…  
— Три… бокала? — с подозрением спросил Данте.  
— Да! — сказал Неро, на секунду оторвав голову от дивана.  
— Как?!  
— Я р’збавлял… св’той в’дой.

Данте качнул головой. Что ж, это действительно гениально, если цель — надраться до свинского визга.

— Ладно, мелкий, давай-ка ты лучше переберешься в свою спальню и не будешь распугивать потенциальных клиентов, — Данте поднял парня и закинул его руку себе на плечо. Наверное, удобнее было бы вообще перекинуть его через плечо и донести так, но это прокатило бы с раненым, а не с пьяным — вниз головой Неро могло бы еще, чего доброго, укачать. — Шевели ногами. Я не видел твои первые шаги, так что давай на бис.  
— Не см’шно, — буркнул Неро.

Дойдя до кровати, Неро, лишенный поддержки, завалился вперед лицом. Его встретили объятия незаправленной постели и разбросанных подушек.

— Вот так и взрослеют дети. Сначала пьянки, потом гулянки, потом утащат твой меч и пойдут в самоволку спасать мир… — вздохнул Данте, стягивая с парня кеды и толстовку. Его нюх уловил нечто, выбивающееся из общего перегара.

— Так, Неро, — голос Данте утратил всякое веселье. — С кем ты был?  
— М-м-м… не п’мню, но… он… она… был… была… такая… такая…  
— Неро, ты слышишь меня?

Парень икнул.

— Слышу.  
— Поклянись мне, что это был первый и последний раз, когда ты пил для храбрости, — сказал Данте предельно серьезно. — Если тебе нужно надраться, чтобы потрахаться — значит, еще рано тебе трахаться. Понял?  
— П’чему? — Неро повернул голову, глядя на Данте почти осмысленно.  
— Потому что ты полукровка, ё-моё. И у тебя могло сорвать крышу, и ты бы кого-то искалечил. Надеюсь, что нет. Это все очень серьезно, на людях раны не зарастают за пару минут.  
— А на демонах?  
— Триш тебе не даст. У Триш есть Леди.  
— У-у-у-у, не-е-е-е-ет, ни в жизнь, нет. Ты что.  
— Ты понял меня? — спросил Данте. — Пообещай мне.  
— Обещаю, — Неро изобразил подобие кивка.  
— Отсыпайся, — Данте все же улыбнулся уголком рта и закрыл комнату.

Когда ему было семнадцать, он выпивал куда больше, чтобы хоть немного опьянеть — идея со святой водой просто не приходила ему в голову. Никто не тащил его домой — Данте шел тогда, шатаясь от стены до стены, наслаждаясь пустотой в голове, которая быстро сходила на нет, и в съемной квартирке его ждал ровным счетом никто. Потом во время одной из попоек он встретил Энзо. Тот был скользким ублюдком, но все же одно хорошее дело сделал: помог Данте арендовать за нормальные деньги дом, в котором позже открылось агентство «Devil May Cry». Владелец помещения погиб, когда Темен-ни-Гру протаранила его дом снизу, так что выкупать его Данте в итоге не пришлось. Оставалась коммуналка, но без нее было совсем никуда. К тому же свой угол — он и есть свой угол.

Несколько раз агенство перестраивалось — в те благословенные моменты, когда количество заработанных денег во много раз превышало убытки, нанесенные инфраструктуре. В последний раз, немного поужав основной зал, удалось найти место для нормальной ванной и чуть более просторной кухни. Данте задумчиво смотрел на вторую часть здания, владельцем которой, как он знал, была склочная старуха, но пока что дальше мыслей дело не шло — места на двоих им было более чем достаточно.

На троих, точнее. Но Цербер отлично уживался на диване, где спал на спине, запрокинув назад все свои три башки. Еще под настроение или во время грозы он являлся к кому-нибудь из них в спальню и забирался в кровать. Данте обычно пытался вытолкать ногой незваного гостя прочь, но Цербер не сдавался, и ему в итоге приходилось уступить. Неро не сопротивлялся вовсе — летом из пса получался отличный кондиционер.

Данте не представлял, как устроена эта собака. Как уживаются между собой три головы? Спит ли каждая голова по отдельности или они засыпают вместе? Какая голова отвечает за какую ногу? Какая голова решает, будет ли хвост махать? Может, у них посменная власть над тушкой или вообще разум общий? Почему Цербер, в конце концов, так медленно растет — за четыре года он из щенка стал подросшим щенком, а до взрослой собаки ему было как до луны. Данте не представлял, что будет, когда тот вырастет полностью — пока что внушительный комплект зубов смотрелся крайне нелепо в комплекте с полувставшими ушами, напоминающими по форме те, что у французского бульдога.

За последние несколько лет ничего серьезного не происходило: мелкая работа, мелкие демоны, лезущие из преисподней, через те щели, что остались там после Темен-ни-Гру. Они были похожи на акул, плывущих на запах крови. Акул, которые не знали, что на акулью кровь найдется свой хищник.

Неро дорос до того уровня, что Данте мог отпустить его на работу одного — парень возвращался домой перепачканный и почти счастливый. Как обнаружилось, в его демонической руке было припрятано больше козырей, чем предполагалось прежде — в частности, проявление другой руки, призрачной, которой можно было поднять над землей и двинуть об асфальт врагов, куда тяжелее и массивнее самого Неро. Первый раз увидев подобное, Данте завис и понял, что немножко завидует.

В остальном жизнь текла своим чередом. Заказ — отдых, заказ — отдых, доставучий Моррисон, подкидывающий сомнительные дела, иногда наведывающаяся Патти, которая приходила, только чтобы рассказать, как же в их «мужской берлоге» неуютно и как в столице хорошо. После того как нашлась её мать, мисс Лоуэлл стала значительно добрее, но замашек генерала не растеряла полностью. К Неро она относилась как к старшему брату и в остальном была вполне обычной пятнадцатилетней девицей. Леди и Триш, заявлявшиеся то ли сыграть в карты, то ли раздеть Данте до нитки, то ли самим остаться в пролете, если у Неро было настроение для игры. Данте мог только восхищаться его везением — и умением держать лицо. К сожалению, это работало только в покере — в обычной жизни Неро заводился с полтычка, мог психануть на ровном месте и вообще спокойствием не отличался.

Данте понадеялся, что парня не придется вытаскивать из чужих — очень чужих — кроватей. Демоническая кровь требовала извечных порочных и не очень радостей, а что может быть лучше секса, приправленного опасностью быть пойманным? Вот возьмет и пойдет по чужим пассиям, а потом что? Данте же не мог его поставить в рамки, мол, влюбись и женись — не в его праве это делать. Да и не в эти времена.

Лучше пусть пьет — желательно дома. Или нет.

К четырем утра Неро почти скатился по лестнице вниз и помчался в сторону ванной, где его в конце концов вывернуло. Зашумела вода. Минут через десять парень вошел в зал, босой, растрепанный, с мокрой головой и пятнами воды на футболке, и, прошлепав мимо Данте, завалился на диван. Проснувшийся Цербер принялся слизывать капли воды у него со лба.

— Ну что, «холи дэниэлс»? — с ухмылкой спросил Данте.

Неро страдальчески застонал.

— Как тебе это в голову вообще пришло? Эта вода могла тебя выжечь нафиг изнутри.  
— Алкоголь — это яд для людей. Святая вода — яд для демонов. А я — ни то ни сё, — Неро закатил глаза.

Данте скривился.

— С кем ты хоть был?  
— Н-не помню. Мы познакомились у бара, и… дальше все смутно.  
— Ага, — Данте фыркнул. — То есть ты даже пол не помнишь?  
— Не.  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать. Обычно семнадцатилетние мечтают там… о любви до гроба и все дела.  
— Данте, а ты когда-нибудь с кем-то состоял в серьезных отношениях?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Данте.  
— А почему?  
— Наверное, потому, если первой мыслью при виде красивой женщины у меня было «Ух какая!», то это верный признак того, что надо держать меч наготове — потому что минут через пять она попытается меня убить. Ни разу не прогадал.  
— Прям каждая?  
— Прям каждая.  
— А может, — Неро отодвинул пса и попробовал лечь удобнее. — Это… ну… признак?  
— Чего?  
— Ну… как сказать… достойный спутник жизни равно достойный враг?  
— А, то есть если пассия не пытается тебя убить, то все зря?  
— Ну да.  
— Не думаю, что моя мать пыталась грохнуть моего папашу, а это единственная семейная пара, которую я имел честь наблюдать, — Данте усмехнулся. — Хотя я не уверен.  
— Какими они были?

Данте почесал затылок. Это было не то, о чем он хотел говорить в четыре утра, но с кем еще, по сути, вообще об этом говорить?

— Ну… я не особо их помню. У нас был дом… в другом городе.  
— Большой?  
— Да, довольно-таки, — Данте прищурился, вспоминая. — Там был сад с розами и детская площадка недалеко со всякими… лошадками там, горкой. Мы там играли…  
— Мы? — переспросил Неро.  
— Я, — поправил Данте. — И… Папаша мой, он… в жизни выглядел довольно обычно. Ну, насколько это возможно. Под два метра роста в нем было, я смотрел на него снизу вверх и страшно хотел вырасти. Волосы белые, это тоже его. У него, конечно, они подлиннее были и такие растрепанные. Монокль носил.  
— А в демоническом облике?  
— Знаешь, он не особо расхаживал с рогами. Не думаю, что соседи вообще подозревали, что с ним что-то не так.  
— А… твоя мать?

Данте потянулся, чтобы взять в руки фотографию. Это была единственная вещь, которую он взял из родительского дома, когда вернулся туда — в тот единственный раз, когда туда вернулся. Ева навеки замерла, её образ, рожденный в вспышке, излучал спокойствие и уверенность.

— Она ведь… была обычным человеком?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Данте. — Я не уверен. Наверное… наверное, нет. Однажды я нашел вещь, сделанную ею, и… думаю, она была кем-то вроде Патти. Или… не знаю. Я слышал о существовании ведьм, но никогда не вникал в подробности, в конце концов, это не моя область. Так что… согласись, вряд ли кто-то обычный вообще связался бы с моим папашей.  
— Ты его не сильно любишь, — подметил Неро.  
— Мягко сказано.  
— Он что-то сделал не так?  
— Да. Свалил в никуда, оставив нас с… — Данте сцепил зубы. — Короче, поступил паскудно.

Неро повернулся к окну. Светало, но свет больше не резал ему глаза. Прелесть того, чтобы не быть обычным — быстрое возвращение в норму.

— Кофе будешь? — спросил Неро.  
— Будешь.

Неро встал, сдвинув Цербера к краю.

За последний год коробок из-под пиццы и восточной еды у них в доме стало значительно меньше, а продуктов в холодильнике, которые могли стать нормальной едой, — больше. Часть уроков по готовке ему преподала Леди, часть он высмотрел в одинокой кулинарной книге столетней давности, которая неизвестно откуда взялась у Данте на полке, а часть освоил сам, методом проб, ошибок и экспериментов. На кухне прибавилось посуды — не только чашки и чайные ложки, но и коллекция кастрюль, к которым Данте сперва отнесся скептически, но потом согласился с предложением заменить кухонную мебель, по максимуму оптимизировав небольшое пространство.

Проходя мимо Данте, Неро положил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал.

А после ушел варить кофе и готовить очень ранний завтрак.

***

Обычно с предложениями работы притаскивался Моррисон. Это, в общем-то, и была его работа: искать исполнителей для разного рода законных или не очень дел. Если дело выходило за рамки нормального — он шел к Данте, если нужно было действовать аккуратнее — шел к Леди.

Однажды Триш пошутила, что они — единственные, кого Моррисон не рискнет убрать после сделанной работы, и непонятно было, сколько в этой шутке шутки.

В этот раз она сама пришла в агентство в непривычном красном платье и с небольшим кейсом в руках.

— Заприте двери, — велела она. — У вас они вообще запираются?  
— Зачем? — спросил Данте.  
— Потому что я настаиваю.

Она действительно настаивала — поставив кейс на стол, не сказала больше и слова, прежде чем Неро, ругаясь под нос на заедающий замок, закрыл дверь и для уверенности усадил под ней Цербера.

— Что стряслось?  
— Деньги, Данте. Большие. Если удастся провернуть все максимально по-тихому — очень большие.  
— Я заинтригован, продолжай.  
— А можно уточнение? — Неро вскинул палец. — Большие или БОЛЬШИЕ?  
— Ты на него плохо влияешь, — Триш ткнула Данте в бок. — Настолько большие, что тебе хватит купить все то, о чем ты мечтал.

Неро мечтательно закатил глаза.

— В общем, — Триш открыла кейс. — Тридцать с лишним лет назад был создан отдел по наблюдению за паранормальной активностью.  
— Что? — переспросил Данте.  
— Люди сидят и следят за мутными личностями, интересующимися оккультизмом, а потом берут их за задницу и тащат на допрос на тему «А зачем вы хотите призвать неведомую херню», — едко сказала Триш.  
— Разумно. А отдела по борьбе они еще не создали?  
— Ты хочешь на государственную работу?  
— Нет, не особо, — Данте покачал головой.  
— Ну вот. Вчера со мной связался человек из этого самого отдела и предложил сотрудничество. У них есть наводки на организацию, которая в ближайшее время может вытворить что-то из ряда выходящее. Нужно проверить, так ли это, и если да, то предотвратить то, что они там хотят сделать.  
— И ты решила не брать с собой Леди?

Триш отбросила волосы.

— Я думала. Но потом получила эти документы и… поняла, что мне сюда.

Она вытащила из кейса стопку бумаг и протянула их Неро.

— А? Я? — тот немало удивился, но документы взял, чтобы прочитать слово, написанное жирным шрифтом, и почувствовать легкую тошноту.

«ФОРТУНА».

— Ты ведь оттуда? — спросила Триш.  
— Вроде… вроде того, — Неро кивнул. Бумаги жгли ему руку.  
— Ладно, — Данте бесцеремонно выхватил стопку и принялся её листать.  
— Если очень кратко, — Триш села на столешницу, — то есть сведения о том, что Орден Меча в какой-то момент смог открыть ворота в Преисподнюю. Один раз, на короткое время. После этого верхушка Ордена начала вести себя подозрительно, стало больше тайн, правила Ордена ужесточились. Наша задача удостовериться, что это действительно так, и по максимуму уладить эту ситуацию.  
— Избить всех до состояния невызывания демонов, — поддакнул Данте.  
— Именно поэтому, Данте, именно я займусь первой частью работы. Но, — она повернулась к Неро. — Мне нужна вся информация, которую ты можешь мне предоставить. Это большая удача, что ты прожил там столько лет, и… мне может помочь любая мелочь.

Неро молчал.

— Триш, может… — начал Данте.  
— Я не думаю, что смогу сильно тебе помочь, — сказал Неро. — Но я попытаюсь.

Не то чтобы ему, ребенку, рассказывали много о действительно важных вещах. Неро вспоминал разговоры Кредо, которые подслушивал с Кирие, не понимая половины. Рассказал о примерном плане города, привычках жителей и прочих заморочках. Триш слушала, и Данте слушал тоже — в агентстве висела тяжелая тишина.

— Я хочу меч, — сказал Неро, подытоживая.  
— Что?  
— Я хочу меч… такой, как у рыцарей Ордена.  
— Чем плох твой?  
— Нет, ничем, просто… — Неро потер щеку демонической ладонью. — У них была встроена система подачи топлива на лезвие, и… я о таком мечтал лет с шести, наверное.  
— Ладно, — Данте забросил бумаги обратно в кейс. — Будет тебе меч. Даже если там ничего нет, мы поедем в Фортуну и его у кого-нибудь отберем.

Триш улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Ладно. Если будет что, я передам через Леди. Ждите вестей.  
— Уже ждем, — Данте театрально помахал ей вслед.

Уйти просто так Триш, правда, не удалось. До того самого момента, пока она под сдавленный смех владельцев агентства не догадалась почесать Церберу все три подбородка.

***

Леди пришла, когда её перестали ждать — прошло полтора месяца или около того. Её визит в половину двенадцатого ночи застиг Данте и Неро за просмотром футбольного матча — телевизор, работоспособность которого зависела от расположения звезд, решил облагодетельствовать их хотя бы финалом чемпионата.

— Триш вышла на связь, — сказала Леди.

На нее зашикали. Со скептическим выражением лица Леди села рядом с Неро — благо до конца матча оставалось всего ничего.

— Ну так что, Триш? — спросил Данте, после того как началась реклама.  
— Триш сообщила, что подозрения подтвердились, — сказала Леди. — И что она будет до переломного момента не на вашей стороне.  
— Когда нужно ехать?  
— Завтра утром. Поезд в половину шестого до Авилы, дальше ходит автобус.  
— Да уж, — Данте выключил телевизор. — Ладно, собираемся. Ты едешь?  
— Нет, — Леди отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Значит, присмотришь за собакой.  
— Это с какой радости?  
— С такой, что он загрустит в одиночестве. Можешь взять его к себе, можешь пожить здесь, — Данте пожал плечами. — Как хочешь. Цербера надо кормить пару раз в день и выгуливать. В остальное время он спит на диване.  
— На диване, — скептически хмыкнула Леди.  
— На диване, — подтвердил Данте. — А где еще спать хорошей собаке?

«Хорошая собака», лежащая на спине, во сне дважды дернула задней лапой.

— Что ж… вычту с вас за это.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Ты потом не захочешь нам его возвращать — эта собака способна покорить любого.

Леди фыркнула.

Вещей у них было немного — у Данте вообще была привычка путешествовать налегке. Да и что ему нужно? Оружие и деньги на еду, максимум сменная одежда. Все. Неро нес рюкзак, оружие отлично поместилось в большой футляр.

В половине шестого утра они заняли свои места в поезде — народу было немного, большинство спало сидя под убаюкивающий стук колес на стыках рельс.

— Мы должны добраться до места к двум часам дня, не раньше и не позже, — вполголоса сказал Неро.  
— Почему?  
— В это время обычно идет главная проповедь, на улицах никого нет. Чем незаметнее мы появимся, тем лучше.

Данте кивнул. Поезд выехал за пределы города, и пейзаж сменился. Вдалеке был виден мост и лес и ни одного дома до горизонта.

— Я… не думал возвращаться, — сказал Неро. — А теперь сижу и думаю, что из Фортуны я ехал так долго, а назад так быстро.

Он запустил пальцы себе в волосы. За последний год те отрасли достаточно сильно, чтобы при желании можно было собрать их в подобие хвоста. Неро так и делал — обычно когда готовил или ковырялся в оружии. Иногда его подрывало пойти постричься коротко — короче, чем когда-либо, но импульсивное желание быстро пропадало.

— Ну так по прямой же. И ты знаешь, куда именно ты едешь.  
— Да…

Уезжая из Фортуны, Неро знал точно только один пункт назначения — Авилу. Именно там он начал свои поиски, именно оттуда шел первый поезд в неизвестность — Неро выбирал маршрут так, чтобы сесть в поезд вечером и приехать рано утром. День он тратил на поиски, искренне считая, что людей, похожих на него, не так уж и много. Из еды покупал в основном хлеб и редко яблоки. Если не везло с поездом — ночевал в заброшенных домах. И так раз за разом — поезд, расспросы, скудный обед где-нибудь в парке, снова поезд, пересчитывание денег, вранье о том, что он едет к тетке, снова поиски. До того самого момента, пока Неро, уже почти разочаровавшийся в этой затее, не встретил Патти. Он тогда почти испугался, когда к нему подлетела девочка в розовом платье, таком вычурном и нарядном, что любой наряд Кирие рядом выглядел как рабочая одежда, и спросила:

— Ты родственник Данте?

Неро не знал тогда, что ей ответить, но таким, как Патти, слушатель всегда был ценнее собеседника.

— У вас одинаково белые волосы и глаза похожи, — сказала она, и в нем с новой силой загорелась успевшая потухнуть надежда.

Людей в вагоне становилось то больше, то меньше. Кто-то ехал в соседний город и нес с собой минимум вещей, кто-то был сильно нагружен. Мужчины, женщины, дети, веселые и грустные, беззаботные и с печатью усталости от всего мира на лице. Данте успел проспать часа два, у Неро не получалось унять тяжело стучащее сердце. Коробочка во внутреннем кармане куртки жгла через слои ткани.

От Авилы до Фортуны было около получаса езды. Неро попросил остановиться у черты города, и дальше старенький автобус поехал без них.

— Сними перчатки, — велел он Данте. — Иди с таким видом, словно прошел пешком последние сто миль.  
— Зачем?  
— Сойдем за паломников издалека. Но лучше, конечно, никому не попадаться.

Данте скептически скривился, но перчатки все же снял и сунул в карман. Без них он почему-то чувствовал себя почти голым, особенно сейчас, в чужой местности. Другое дело, когда ты дома, на своей территории — там можно.

— Всегда хотел спросить тебя об этом шраме, но все как-то не к месту было, — сказал Неро, когда они свернули в сторону невысокого жилого квартала.

Улицы действительно были пустынны. В одном доме надрывно плакал маленький ребенок, но и только.

— Этот… — Данте сжал руку в кулак, пряча светлую полосу на ладони.  
— Да, я не понимаю, как на тебе вообще мог остаться шрам.  
— А, ты об этом, — Данте словно повеселел. — Шрам остается от того, что потенциально способно убить тебя.  
— Какой-нибудь уберсильный демон?  
— Или дорогой тебе человек с пистолетом в руках.

Неро задумался. Данте сунул руки в карманы и продолжил идти, смотря в пол. В таком виде он точно мог сойти за паломника.

У одного из домов они свернули в переулок, а затем в еще один. Петляющие темные улочки вывели их к непримечательной двери черного хода, и Неро, выковыряв из стены кирпич, достал из ниши ключ и отпер её.

— Кредо? — спросил женский голос. — Кредо, что-то случилось?  
— Кирие, — вполголоса позвал Неро.

Обладательница голоса несколько минут смотрела на них, и в её глазах ужас сменился радостью и чем-то еще, что Данте не мог понять и определить.

— Боже, Неро! — она бросилась парню на шею, заставила попятиться. — Я так давно тебя не видела! Ты не написал и строчки…  
— Кредо запретил мне, чтобы я вдруг не выдал своего местонахождения.  
— О, Кредо, — она выпустила его из объятий и украдкой вытерла глаза. — Я молилась о тебе каждый день, чтобы Спарда уберег тебя, где бы ты ни был.  
— Со мной все в порядке. Это Данте, мы приехали вместе.

Кирие посмотрела на Данте. Тот неловко помахал ей рукой.

— Вы… — начала девушка, но осеклась. — Простите, я недостаточно гостеприимна. Прошу, проходите. Кредо скоро вернется. Я… вы ведь приехали не просто так? Хотите есть? Обед скоро будет готов, а я приготовила слишком много, как всегда…

Видимо, она была из тех людей, что за беззаботными разговорами обычно прячут нервные переживания.

Данте огляделся. Дом был не то чтобы большой, но весьма уютный. Никаких особо дорогих вещей, вычурных картин и прочего. Простая мебель, отсутствие радио и телевизора, но зато три шкафа, полные книг. Кухня, соединенная со столовой, была раза в три больше, чем та, которой они довольствовались в агентстве. На небольшой газовой плите булькала кастрюля со сдвинутой крышкой, распространяя вкусный запах тушеного мяса.

— Ты так вырос, — сказала Кирие. — И твоя рука, она…  
— С ней все в порядке, — Неро убрал рукав, демонстрируя руку. — Я больше не хочу от нее избавиться, наоборот, от нее много пользы. И… к тому же я такой не один.

Кирие повернула голову к Данте. Они все еще не обменялись и словом, но Данте чувствовал какую-то неловкость между ними. Как когда встречаются люди, которые не видели друг друга больше десяти лет, и вроде есть о чем поговорить, но с другой стороны — зачем. И вправе ли они обсуждать единственное связующее их звено?

— Вы так похожи, — в конце концов сказала Кирие.  
— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Неро.  
— Расскажи мне о жизни в городе, Кирие, если несложно, — Данте попробовал перевести разговор в другое русло.

Ничего кардинально нового она им не поведала. Жизнь в Фортуне подчинялась церкви, была расписана по часам. Рабочее время было синхронизировано с определенными проповедями, и, что немало удивило Данте, посещаемость их была почти стопроцентной. Жители Фортуны трудились, воспитывали детей, учились и делали вообще все исключительно с одобрения церкви.

— А написано, что Спарда боролся за свободу человечества… — хмуро сказал Данте. — Если это то общее благо, ради которого он… а к черту. Ладно, простите, не перебиваю.

Фортуна могла бы быть туристическим городом. Ухоженные улочки, старомодные дома, живописная архитектура. Своеобразная, довольно аскетичная кухня. Море, опять же, рядом, служащее исключительно в практических целях — ни одного подходящего пляжа в округе, только рыбацкие лодки и несколько судов побольше в небольшом порту.

Данте любил, когда города жили. Такие города — в особенности. На узких улочках отлично бы смотрелось больше людей, которые не шли бы с опущенными головами, а радовались жизни и разговаривали. Чтобы вечером играла музыка и тот, кому хотелось петь, — пел.

Но это, в конце концов, было только его мнение, с которым жители Фортуны не обязаны были считаться. Хватит того, что им придется смириться с лишением ценных туристических объектов в лице четырех демонических врат.

Кредо вернулся позже, чем они ожидали. Неро успел собрать волосы в хвост и помочь Кирие с посудой, Данте листал какую-то крайне занудную книгу с занудными стихами о природе. Глава святых рыцарей Ордена Меча гостей не ждал и сильно удивился, увидев их.

Данте оценил Кредо как противника — тот весьма хорош для человека, но что-то еще в нем заставило напрячься. Шкатулка с очень двойным дном, и в нише спрятано непонятно что.

— Вас никто не видел? — спросил Кредо.  
— Нет, никто.  
— Надеюсь, что так.

Они сели за стол, разговора ни о чем не вязалось, поэтому Данте перешел к делу.

— Мы здесь по работе.  
— Чем же вы занимаетесь?  
— Мы охотимся на демонов.  
— Орден занимается тем же, следуя заветам Спарды.  
— Если очень обобщать, то в этом плане я тоже им следую.  
— Вы не похожи на верующего.  
— Кредо, я могу тебе доверять? — спросил Данте. — Ради него, — он указал на Неро.

Кредо молчал несколько секунд.

— Да.  
— Обычно те, кому я бью лицо, и так в курсе, у них, понимаешь ли, нюх, — Данте ухмыльнулся. — Но могу похвастаться, хоть и без особого удовольствия, что эти заветы я получил от него лично. И мне больше нравится считать, что это было мое личное решение. Другое дело, что в вашем городе четыре штуки врат, которые мой папаша почему-то не уничтожил, и затевается какая-то муть, которую я — мы — должны пресечь, чтобы не случилось чего-то большого и плохого.

Кирие шумно выдохнула.

— И мы это сделаем, с твоей помощью или нет. Но в первом случае есть шанс обойтись действительно малой кровью и избежать хаоса в будущем. Если глава святых рыцарей возьмет на себя управление данной организацией и поведет её по тому пути, по которому она шла прежде, никому не будет дела до этого города. Мы уберемся отсюда и больше не будем причинять никому головной боли.

Кредо постучал пальцами по столешнице. Они с Кирие были очень похожи в точености профилей и ложной мягкости взгляда. В таких людях всегда был стальной стержень.

Данте вспомнил о Нелл. Воспоминание отдалось ноющим отголоском боли в груди.

— Я приму ваше предложение. Но только потому, что мне самому не особо нравятся планы Санктуса. Завоевание мира никогда не было достойной целью.

Неро присвистнул.  
— Ничего себе замашки.

Кредо кивнул.

— Прежде «вознесение» служило только для защиты мира от демонов в меру наших сил, но теперь это больше похоже на попытку собрать армию. Я не желаю вести войско с такой целью. Но вам придется действовать в одиночку: ни я, ни Кирие не встанем на вашу сторону.  
— Без вопросов, — согласился Данте. — Я так понимаю, нам нужно убрать Санктуса.  
— Санктуса, Агнуса и Глорию. Это три основные фигуры в управлении Орденом.

Неро и Данте переглянулись. Имя «Агнус» было им знакомо, Глория не фигурировала ни в одном из тех документов, что предоставило правительство.

— С Санктусом все ясно. Агнус — это?  
— Алхимик. Он занимается всем, что связано с созданием… всего, что можно создать. Глория, она, — Кредо едва заметно покраснел. — Крайне хитрая женщина, способная на любые уловки.

Данте покивал, соглашаясь.

— Три человека и четверо врат. Звучит не так уж и сложно.

***

«Пули в лоб будет недостаточно», — сказал Кредо, и Данте учел его совет, но от выстрела не отказался. Кто бы что ни считал — огнестрельное оружие во многом было полезнее холодного. Затем он, пользуясь суматохой, для надежности отсек священнику голову и финальным устрашающим жестом разрубил его пополам. Согласно сведениям от того же Кредо, почти вся верхушка Ордена двумя руками зачерпнула демонических сил в попытках приблизиться к Спарде. Так или иначе — после такого обычно никто не восставал.

Прихожане в панике бросились бежать, стража во главе с Кредо — пытаться убить Данте. Раскидав нападающих в разные стороны, тот воспользовался моментов и сбежал тем же путем, что и пришел сюда — через крышу.

Неро ждал его, спрятавшись за мраморной фигурой, украшавшей здание.

— Судя по звукам, ты управился.  
— Теперь нас ищет весь город.  
— Не нас, а тебя.  
— А ты что, вдруг перестал подходить под описание «человек с мечом и белыми волосами»?

Неро ругнулся вполголоса. Кредо перед зданием храма раздавал приказы, указывая в разные стороны.

— Ему бы в кино играть, такой актер пропадает, — задумчиво сказал Данте.  
— Видишь рычаги на мечах у рыцарей?  
— Вижу.  
— Вот такой меч хочу. Только новый.  
— Будет тебе меч, я же обещал, ну.

Неро вернулся обратно за статую. Шум внизу немного подутих.

— Вот те врата оставим на потом, — Данте кивнул в сторону огромного камня, возвышающегося над городом. — Нужно найти этого самого Агнуса и отправить вслед за начальником. И еще трое врат.  
— Одни у шахты, если Агнус в Дворце Ордена, то нам все равно мимо идти.  
— Пойдем по крышам? — спросил Данте.  
— Есть другой вариант?  
— Ну, с твоей обувью я бы кроме как по сухому асфальту не ходил.  
— Так, прекращай наезжать на мои кеды, нормальная обувь! — вспылил Неро, хотя этому их спору уже был не один месяц — Данте не признавал иной обуви, кроме кожаной, и резиновые подошвы вызывали у него смешанные чувства.  
— Ладно-ладно, мелкий, не кипятись.

В шахте Фортуны добывали гранит, из которого и были построены почти все здания в городе. У входа в шахту находилось множество старых деревянных домов, некогда жилых, а теперь превращенных в склады или что-то вроде этого.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Данте, указывая на возвышающийся камень.  
— Да, — Неро кивнул. — Что это?  
— Врата активны. Но их очень давно не использовали, что-то вылезет оттуда не раньше вечера. Опоздай мы на несколько часов — пришлось бы драться.  
— Что будем делать?  
— Искать динамит, конечно же. Что за шахта без динамита?

Когда осела пыль и стали видны остатки врат, Данте спросил:

— И все же, как думаешь, почему Спарда их тут оставил? Домой, что ли, хотел?

Неро чихнул.

— Не знаю. Динамит, кстати, кончился, что будем делать с остальными?  
— Ты сомневаешься в моей разрушительности? — Данте закатил глаза. — Я обижен.  
— Если остальные тоже активированы, нам лучше поторопиться. Давай ты к воротам, а я найду этого самого Агнуса.  
— Ладно, в твоих словах есть логика, — Данте похлопал Неро по спине. — Только осторожно, он явно уже наслышан о смерти Санктуса. Ученые — страшные люди, я тебе скажу.  
— Ни одного еще не встречал, а ты? — фыркнул Неро.  
— Отец Леди был… умный. Это его и сгубило, — сказал Данте.  
— Хм, ты никогда его не упоминал. И Леди тоже. А…

Неро оглянулся. Данте уже нигде не было. Иногда он очень буквально уходил от ответов.

***

Идея начать с самого шумного Данте понравилась сразу, весь город был на ушах, и никто не додумался искать его в лесу. Ни одного стражника или гражданского, только мелкие демоны, которые пришлись ему очень кстати — для уничтожения вторых врат пришлось перевоплощаться. Данте с большим удовольствием после втоптал тварей в пыль, всей кожей чувствуя, что они тоже, в общем-то, чувствуют боль — даром что выглядят как чучела.

Демоны всегда вылезали там, где тонко — например, вот у таких вот врат. Или там, где проход был раньше. Бывали какие-то едва ли не тайные ходы, которые Данте очень хотел бы закрыть, но это было не в его компетенции. Оставалась надежда на Патти, но та была еще слишком мала для такой работы. Алан Лоуэлл оставил внушительную библиотеку, но, прежде чем Патти в ней разберется, пройдет не один год. Будь её предки более заинтересованы в их наследии — было бы проще, но и мать Патти, и её предшественники и предшественницы только носились с амулетом и не желали вникать в колдовство.

Иногда Данте, конечно, понимал, что два подростка на его территории, гибрид демона и человека и потенциальная ведьма — это чересчур, но идея когда-нибудь таки уйти на пенсию была крайне заманчива.

Из леса он выбрался часам к двум дня, с грязными от травы и демонической требухи сапогами, которые минут пять с недовольным бормотанием мыл в найденной луже.

Оставалось еще два исписанных рунами и рисунками камня.

Третий из них высился рядом с замком.

— Ну что с тобой делать? — спросил Данте у камня. — Жаль, нет еще динамита, мне понравилось, всегда хотел что-нибудь такое подорвать.  
— Тебе бы лишь подрывать.

Данте оглянулся. Шагах в десяти от него стояла крайне эффектная смуглая блондинка в наряде, прикрывающем самое главное — ноги и плечи. В любой другой ситуации Данте как минимум бы восхитился или, может, даже бы присвистнул, но то, насколько эффектно незнакомка переставила ногу, не оставляло вариантов.

— Привет, Триш, — сказал Данте и повернулся обратно к камню.  
— Если подождать еще немного — из врат появится демон высокого ранга. Убьешь его и получишь оружие, вероятно, способное уничтожить их. Не представляю, правда, как ты это делаешь, — нахмурилась Триш-Глория.  
— Ага, а потом Неро найдет это оружие, поймет, что это крокодильчик, и у нас заведется еще и крокодильчик. Тоже не представляю, как он это делает.  
— Да ладно, Цербер — лучшая собака в мире, — Триш-Глория надула губы. — Тогда что будешь делать?  
— Я… — Данте замер. — Что это?  
— Где? — Триш-Глория оглянулась.

Всплеск силы накрыл Данте, как морская волна в шторм, заставив на несколько мгновений потерять человеческий облик. Что-то происходило — и совсем рядом.

— Так, Триш. На тебе врата. Ты же тут еще командуешь? Выдумай что-то. Мне нужно идти, — Данте бесцеремонно отодвинул её в сторону и бросился бежать.

Он очень надеялся, что Неро тут ни при чем.

***

Его зацепило в главном зале, словно Неро дошел до какой-то черты, до которой доставал условный крюк.

Это был не зов. Это был не звук, не голос, не песня, какой сирены в легенде заманивали моряков в ловушку. Что-то другое — Неро почувствовал, как тело перестало ему подчиняться. Он сам захотел перестать себе подчиняться и позволил себя вести, немного удивляясь, какими шаткими стали его шаги.

Собственная неловкость не помешала ему убить демонов, которые попались ему по дороге. Он схватил каждого из них правой рукой и левой вырвал им глаза, а затем несколькими ударами о пол размозжил головы. Это были слабые демоны, они не восстанут после такого.

Неро шел, словно кто-то сматывал нить, привязанную к крюку. Он почти чувствовал сталь, охватившую ребро. Рядом с правым легким, если идти быстрее, то почти не больно.

Он миновал лабиринт коридоров, выбил три окна, чтобы сократить путь. Цветное стекло оцарапало ему лицо, но порезы тут же затянулись.

А потом он увидел то, что его вело.

— И-и-и-интересно, — сказал кто-то. — С-с-с-свечение глаз, как интересно!

Неро не слушал.

Он шел к обломкам меча.

***

Данте почти всегда делал ставку на зрелищность. Любой бой можно назвать хорошим, если он был эффектным. Застать врага врасплох, уйти от удара, нанести решающий удар.

Демонов, которых он нашёл, убили недавно и очень грязно. Тот, кто сделал это, действовал максимально точно и был очень скуп в бою. Словно экономил каждое движение, словно…

— Мелкий! — позвал Данте. — Ты здесь?

Открывая дверь за дверью, он осматривал бесконечные комнаты, но те были пусты. Столы, люстры, ковры, росписи на стенах. Роскошь для никого — людей в замке не было.

— Нер… о.

Удача все же улыбнулась ему хоть в чем-то — за одной из дверей был оружейный склад.

Данте не сдержал осуждающей ухмылки. Пока Орден нёс в массы свое презрение к огнестрельному оружию — понятное дело, Спарда же им не пользовался, — у верхушки под рукой был неплохой запас разнообразных винтовок. Они Данте интересовали мало — в его деле ничего лучше произведений Нелл Голдштейн не было, но вот найденные мечи его порадовали. Потратив минуту на выбор, он забросил один из них на плечо и продолжил поиски, еще не зная, что опоздал с самого начала.

— Мелкий? — спросил Данте у стоящего в центре лаборатории.

Призрачная фигура у Неро за спиной имела слишком много знакомых черт, меч в его левой руке вовсе не оставлял вариантов. Правой рукой Неро держал за шею человека в белом. Судя по тому, как безвольно висело тело, тот был либо без сознания, либо мертв.

Данте отбросил меч в сторону и подошел к Неро. Резинка, собиравшая его волосы в короткий хвост, лопнула.

— Эй, — позвал Данте. — Мелкий.

Никакой реакции.

— Так, давай тихонечко, опусти руку. Давай, Неро, приходи в себя, — Данте нажал ему на локоть.  
— Он стоял между мной… — глаза Неро светились абсолютно неестественным красным светом. — И силой.

Данте подавил кашель.

— Без силы нельзя никого защитить.  
— Неро…  
— Я…  
— Мелкий! — рявкнул Данте почти ему в ухо.

Это сработало. Неро выпустил Агнуса, фигура за его спиной исчезла. Парень сделал пару шагов назад и выронил Ямато.

— Что… что? — он огляделся. — Я… черт, он мертв?  
— Скорее всего, ты сломал ему шею, как мне кажется.  
— О черт.

В подтверждение подозрений тело ученого начало исходить черным дымом. Демонов и тех, кто хотел приблизиться к ним, после смерти затягивало обратно в родной мир.

— Это все равно пришлось бы делать, так что не парься. Очередной демон, просто когда-то был человеком.

Данте поднял катану. У него было много вопросов к мертвецу, но задать их было уже никак. Откуда у Ордена этот меч? Где они его взяли? Как использовали? Почему именно здесь, почему именно сейчас, не лучше бы ему быть там, где был тот, кто владел им прежде и кого Данте…

— Он был сломан.  
— Что? — Данте резко обернулся.  
— Меч. Он… был сломан на две части, и… он притянул меня к себе, чтобы я… восстановил его? — Неро пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
— Это Ямато, — сказал Данте, возвращая катану в ножны. — Этот меч когда-то принадлежал моему отцу.

В тот же день он извлек Ямато из ножен только раз — для меча, рассекающего пространство, врата, находящиеся так далеко, что были не больше журнального листа, не были проблемой. Данте никогда прежде не пользовался такого рода оружием и все, что мог — это по памяти повторить чужие удары и выпады. Монументальный камень, рассеченный пополам, завалился в реку. Если Кредо все сделал как надо, в километре от врат не должно было быть ни единой живой души.

— Держи, — Данте протянул ножны с мечом Неро. — Он твой по праву. Твоя рука ведь поглощает все, что может её усилить.

Ямато исчез во вспышке света. Данте повернулся к солнцу — было около трех часов дня, но этот безумно длинный день уже успел его утомить.

***

Обычно Данте не заходил в чужие спальни, но в этой дверь была открыта, и через щель он увидел то, что не смог проигнорировать. С минуту он боролся с собой — мало ли кто жил здесь сейчас, а Данте и вовсе шел как бы в уборную, но интерес победил совесть. Данте толкнул дверь и оказался в комнате, которая когда-то была детской.

Одна из стен была увешана старыми рисунками на плохой желтоватой бумаге. Цветные карандаши, восковые мелки, краски — все по-наивному простое и кривое, но какое-то… притягивающее. Домики, деревья, цветы, рыцари с мечами. Фигура с рогами бьет кучу фигур поменьше, а в стороне стоят другие и над ними салют и цветы.

— «Неро рицарь». Рицарь, — Данте не сдержал улыбки.

«Рицарь» Неро на рисунке воевал с чудовищами, нарисованными черной краской, с красными горящими глазами.

— Он рисовал раньше. Очень любил рисовать.

Данте обернулся. Кирие, одетая в фартук, смотрела на стену с теплой улыбкой.

— Извиняюсь за вторжение.  
— О, это искусство стоит того, чтобы на него смотреть, — девушка кивнула. — Вы не задержитесь?  
— Нет, мы уезжаем утром. У нас работа и…  
— Вам не нравится этот город. Не нравится наша вера. Неро рассказал мне.  
— Мне не нравится, под каким соусом тут подают понятие общего блага. Общее благо — это хорошо, но не тогда, когда оно стоит жизни тем, кто рядом с тобой, — Данте потер висок. — Да, Спарда сделал много всего две тысячи лет назад, но он мог бы уже успокоиться и…  
— Вы не можете простить его за это, — сказала Кирие. — Да, мы проповедуем общее благо. Завтра утром Неро уедет, и мне больше всего не хочется его отпускать. Не теперь, когда он может остаться. Но я понимаю, что там он сможет продолжить работать и в будущем спасет множество человеческих жизней. Ради общего блага я не буду просить его остаться в Фортуне, довольствуясь тем, что смогу получить от него письмо.

Данте склонил голову. Он понимал, что в чем-то она права, но признать это сейчас он был неспособен.

— Могу я?.. — он показал на рисунок с «рицарем».  
— Да, конечно.

Данте осторожно сковырнул кнопки, которые крепили бумагу к стене, и, сложив лист вчетверо, спрятал во внутренний карман плаща.

— Спасибо, Кирие.  
— За что?  
— За все? — Данте пожал плечами. — А сейчас иди и спроси у мелкого, чем он собирается извиняться за все твои пропущенные дни рождения, потому что иначе он так и повезет подарок обратно. Я, с твоего позволения, еще немного приобщусь к прекрасному.

В пять утра они уехали первым, абсолютно пустым автобусом в Авилу. У провожающей их Кирие на шее в лучах рассветного солнца сверкала подвеска с красным камнем.

Данте, максимально удобно устроившись в не приспособленном для этого кресле, закрыл глаза и уже было приготовился весь путь до вокзала проспать, как дернулся от осознания.

— Меч!  
— Что — «меч»? — не понял Неро.  
— Я нашел тебе меч и оставил его в лаборатории. Так, возвращаемся обратно, — Данте попытался встать, но Неро схватил его за рукав. — Что?  
— Забей. В следующий раз. Возвращаться — плохая примета.  
— Ладно, — сдался Данте.

Поднималось солнце, небо меняло цвет. Дома их ждала Леди и Цербер, успевший как-то незаметно набрать три лишних килограмма.

***

«Красную королеву» через полторы недели привез курьер. С трудом выгрузил из машины тяжелый сверток, получил от Неро подпись и уехал.

«За все пропущенные дни рождения. К», — было написано в сопроводительной записке.

Кто именно писал письмо, Кирие или Кредо, осталось неизвестным.


	3. 3.

_Настоящий человек тот, о котором думать нечего, а которого надобно слушаться или ненавидеть.  
Тургенев «Отцы и дети»_

**Пролог**

— Я хочу сражаться! — закричал Балрог.

Демон, он чувствовал, что его смерть близка, что она в руках того, в ком течет кровь Спарды.

— Я хочу побеждать сильных! — взревел демон.

И предложил сделку, искренне надеясь, что сын перенял талант своего отца.

— Назови меня своим соратником, я стану оружием в твоих руках!

3.

В зале яблоку было негде упасть. Упади это самое яблоко, оно уронило бы с десяток патронов, стукнулось бы о коробки со смертоносной начинкой и в конце концов затерялось бы в общем беспорядке.

На дверях агентства с внешней стороны висела табличка «Переучет». В углу валялись остатки деревянного ящика, в котором и были доставлены боеприпасы, и Данте не мог не заметить, что тот вполовину меньше, чем в прошлый раз. За последний год количество демонов, прорвавшихся наверх, как-то заметно пошло на убыль, словно они решили вымереть.

Или это было затишье перед бурей.

Но патроны всегда были той еще статьей расходов. Покупать небольшие партии и раньше было не особо выгодно, а теперь, когда постоянных огнестрелов было не два, а три, приходилось трясти Моррисона, чтобы выходил на своих поставщиков и организовывал Данте очередной ящик без маркировки.

За половину коробочек можно было получить немаленький срок, если бы полиция чуть больше интересовалась Данте. К счастью — нет. Да и виноват ли он, что нет ничего лучше, чем экспансивная пуля, отправленная в то место, где бронебойная только что сбила броню демона? Да Данте был готов серенады петь изобретателю этих пуль, раскрывающихся, как цветы, в демонической плоти.

Понятное дело, что тут были не только они. В россыпи коробочек с патронами были обычные разрывные и даже одинокая не коробочка, шкатулка, в которой пули были отлиты из сплава серебра с свинцом — не слишком ходовая вещь, но случалось, когда только они и помогали.

Данте пытался не думать, сколько денег было заплачено за все это. Полузаконные сделки всегда выходили недешево, а сейчас, когда работы было и так не слишком много, то вовсе.

Нет, они, конечно, не будут голодать. Как показала практика, если готовить еду, а не заказывать её, то выходило значительно дешевле. Данте долго сопротивлялся, но Неро не шел на уступки, приучая его к своей стряпне, и тот в конце концов сдался, открыв для себя что-то кроме «быстрой» еды.

Накопительство вообще никогда не было его сильной стороной. Даже получая крупные суммы денег за большую работу, Данте не успевал заметить, как они растворялись в экономическом небытие. Счета за воду, газ и электричество, долги, обычные и те, с которыми он будет расплачиваться до конца своей жизни, чеки в никуда людям, которых ему стыдно встречать. Одежда — не слишком частые покупки, но всегда затратные, потому что что-то сильно бюджетное не выдерживало ритма жизни, а то, что даже с дырами от пуль выглядело словно так и надо, влетало в копеечку. Всякое по мелочи — от развлечений до губок для мытья посуды. И так то одно, то другое — и все, деньги испарились.

Ни Леди, ни Триш, ни Неро не знали о счете, на котором Данте держал сумму на совсем черный день. Денег там хватило бы на смену документов, побег из страны и жизнь на первое время, но всякий раз, когда он думал, что вот-вот, скоро придется его потрошить, случалось чудо: вылезал новый демон или же Неро имел настроение пойти играть в карты, после чего всегда — всегда! — возвращался с крупной суммой и историей о тех, кто хотел вернуть проигранное.

— Сорок пятый, — сказал Неро, перебрасывая Данте коробку. На колене у него лежал блокнот, в котором он делал пометки, раскладывая свои коробки в разные стопки.

А когда-то были времена, когда такой ящик принадлежал одному Данте, и если еще раньше он всаживал в демонов по магазину за раз, то со временем научился обходиться парой пуль — чтобы наверняка.

— Двенадцатый, — ответным жестом Данте бросил другую коробку в сторону Неро. Он уже порядком устал от сидения на жестком полу, но выбора у него, в общем-то, не было — пистолеты любили порядок и контроль. Ничто другое в доме, наверное, не видело столько внимания и заботы, сколько Эбони и Айвори. Данте мог жить среди бардака и хлама, но пистолеты всегда были в идеальном состоянии, всегда готовые без осечек пустить кому-нибудь пулю в глаз.

Неро свой револьвер дорабатывал. Где-то с кем-то пересекался, что-то заказывал, ходил весь загадочный, пока не принес Данте на оценку револьвер, гордо названный «Синей розой». Кроме этой самой розы, выгравированной у курка, оружие обзавелось лишним килограммом веса, переработанной формой и способностью выпускать две пули за раз — вторую с небольшой задержкой.

Вероятно, револьвер можно было сделать еще лучше, но в живых той, что была способна на это, не было уже очень давно.

— Сорок пятый, — сказал Неро. — Ты же передал просьбу укладывать их отдельно?  
— Конечно, — соврал Данте, но под подозрительным взглядом сдался: — Я забыл.  
— Я так и понял.

Разбор и учет грозил затянуться до вечера.

— Эхей, — сказал Моррисон и, игнорируя табличку, вошел в агентство. — Я не вовремя?  
— Как всегда проницательный вывод, — буркнул Данте.  
— Там девушка, которая очень хочет получить внимания в свою сторону.  
— Пусть приходит завтра, мы немного в завале, — вздохнул Неро.  
— Она говорит, что это по поводу Фортуны. Или что она из Фортуны.

Неро вздрогнул.

— Кирие?  
— Сиди, я сам посмотрю, — Данте со стоном поднялся. От длительного сидения в одной позе ноги и спина у него сильно затекли. — Ух, блин.

Переступая через коробки, он добрался до выхода и выглянул на улицу.

— Это Кирие? — спросил Неро.  
— Ну… если Кирие вдруг подалась во все тяжкие и нашла согласного на все татуировщика, то да, она.

Татуировок у незнакомки действительно было великое множество. А еще смуглая кожа, кудрявые темные волосы, очки и такой вид, словно она сейчас отправит Данте в нокаут и пойдет дальше. В общем, это определенно была не Кирие.

— Чего-о-о-о? — переспросил Неро.  
— Я весь внимание, — сказал Данте девушке.  
— Я ищу парня по имени Неро.  
— Допустим, — кивнул Данте.  
— Мне нужно попасть в Фортуну и получить доступ к записям моего отца.  
— Вероятно, стоило ехать сразу в Фортуну.  
— А то я бы не доперла! — девушка вытащила из кармана пачку сигарет, сунула одну в рот и щелкнула зажигалкой. — Я уже была там, ясен хер.  
— И что?  
— Да меня пустили в архив и показали все, что меня интересовало, — скептически сказала девушка. — Там все засекречено!  
— Неро, у тебя есть разрешение на доступ к секретным документам Фортуны? — Данте запрокинул голову.  
— Откуда?!  
— Ну вот, как я и думал, — Данте пожал плечами.

Моррисон, успевший занять относительно свободный диван, рассмеялся.

— Я заплачу. Много. Любые деньги за доступ к записям. Вы ведь занимаетесь всякими сомнительными делами?  
— Я что, похож на преступника? — развеселился Данте.  
— Ты похож на стремного бандита, не умеющего разговаривать с людьми, — едко заметила девушка.  
— О да, в этом весь я, — Данте вскинул бровь. — Ладно, мисс, тушите сигарету и входите. У нас не прибрано и до вечера порядка не будет. А еще у нас нет кофе, чая и прочих услуг.

Девушка, увидев россыпь коробок на полу, присвистнула.

— Нифига себе, вы решили устроить геноцид? Че-е-ерт, экспансивные! Сто лет их не видела, — в её голосе появились восторженные нотки. — На кого вы ходите с такими запасами?  
— На демонов, — коротко бросил Неро.  
— На… о боже! — она повернулась к Данте, а затем к стопке коробок с сорок пятым калибром. — Два пистолета на базе кольта тыща девятьсот одиннадцатого! Черный и белый, да?!  
— Допустим, — осторожно подтвердил Данте.  
— Твою ж мать, ты Данте! — девушка как-то сразу растеряла наглый вид и стала выглядеть как школьница, повстречавшая знаменитость. — Кхм! Прошу прощения за грубость, я… забыла представиться. Николетта Голдштейн! — она протянула ему руку. — Можно Нико.  
— Голдштейн? — переспросил Данте, пожимая ей руку. — Как Нелл Голдштейн?  
— Да! Да! — Нико закивала. — Нелл Голдштейн — моя бабушка.  
— Не сильно вы похожи, — признал Данте. Светловолосая, голубоглазая, невысокая Нелл даже отдаленно не напоминала их гостью.  
— Увы, я внешностью вся в своего отца. Того, чьи записи мне нужны. Он из Фортуны, я не из Фортуны. Ну… — Нико взмахнула руками. — Да.  
— Как, говоришь, звали твоего отца? — спросил Данте.

У него были догадки, но ему не очень хотелось, чтобы они подтвердились.

— Агнус. До меня дошли слухи, что он исчез. И что работал над тем, что может мне помочь, — Нико нервно рассмеялась. — Я нашла свидетелей того, что в тот день в Фортуне заметили парня с белыми волосами и странной рукой, и… в итоге дошла сюда, так что…  
— Агнус мертв, — сказал Неро, поднимаясь.  
— Точно? — спросила Нико.  
— Да. Я убил его, — сказал Неро отсутствующим тоном.

Данте, который успел научиться определять как минимум пять оттенков его «ничего не выражающих интонаций», мог дать руку на отсечение, что сердце парня сейчас отбивает тяжелый ритм.

— А, — Нико пожала плечами. — Ну и поделом.  
— Что, никаких порывов к мести? — озадачился Данте.  
— Да я сама бы его прикопала, если бы могла. Так-то я предпочитаю считать отцом Рока Голдштейна, но если мой биологический папаша действительно исследовал то, что мне нужно, то так и быть, принесу цветочек ему на могилу.  
— И что же именно тебе нужно? — спросил Неро.

Нико улыбнулась. Её улыбка не сулила ничего хорошего — так улыбались одержимые.

— Оружие. Я не смогу переплюнуть бабушку, но сделаю кое-то новое. Возможно, с использованием частей демонов. Не знаю.  
— А потом? — спросил Данте.  
— А потом буду доводить его до идеала. И стану великой.  
— И скромной, — кивнул Неро.  
— Очень-очень.

Это звучало как начало большой проблемы. Увлеченные люди часто совершали плохое с «благими» намерениями, но Данте, спровоцированный давними воспоминаниями, не мог сразу резко отказать Нико. И Неро, видимо, тоже.

— Я съезжу с ней, — сказал он. — Проконтролирую этот вопрос. Плюс навещу Кредо и Кирие.  
— Оставляешь меня наедине с этим всем? — Данте ткнул в бардак на полу.  
— Именно.

Моррисон, успевший прикончить сигару, захохотал, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

***

Примерно день ушел у Данте на то, чтобы признать, что он отвык от одиночества.

Сперва он просто чувствовал себя странно, потом понял, что чего-то не хватает. Еще некоторое время он пытался определить чего и в итоге сделал вывод, что чужого присутствия. Шума. Шагов на втором этаже, ругани на кухне, странной музыки, которую неизвестно кто неизвестно зачем записал на винил. Разговоров ни о чем, обсуждения журнальных статеек и прочего, прочего, вроде как неважного. Данте всю жизнь мнил себя волком-одиночкой, но, видимо, ошибся в самоопределении.

Он честно пытался читать принесенную Триш книгу — талмуд в кожаном переплете, но запал пропал довольно быстро, и страницы Данте долистал на одном упрямстве — рассматривая странные чертежи с малопонятными надписями. Ему было плевать на все сефироты вместе взятые — даже раньше, встречая свои первые демонические печати, двери и прочее, Данте никогда не понимал, что они значат — но всегда их чувствовал. Боги, да он даже с львиноголовой статуей смог договориться! Та пообещала ему какие-то знания древних воинов взамен крови демонов, которую он прольет в будущем. Зачем ей была эта самая кровь, Данте не знал и знать, честно говоря, не хотел.

Отложив книжку, он внимательно осмотрел захламленный пол и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил разбор. Данте складывал коробки в разные горки, отделяя калибр от калибра и делал отметки в блокноте. Каждая пуля несла в себе чью-то смерть — и чье-то спасение. Чем больше демонов они убьют, тем больше людей будет жить.

За последние годы мир успел позабыть о действительно опасных угрозах со стороны демонов. Темен-ни-Гру второй раз поднять было, наверное, невозможно, сильных демонов Данте пытался уничтожать, как только они вылезали из портала. Наконец-то самой большой угрозой людям были сами люди — и они отлично справлялись с этой работой.

Данте обратил внимание на одну из коробок. Производитель обещал отличное качество своего товара и требовал за это сумму, вдвое превышающую среднюю. Приходилось мириться — если Данте использовал свою демоническую форму, это влияло и на оружие. К пуле добавлялся дополнительный импульс чистой силы, и, будь она плохого качества, её могло бы разорвать, а это грозило повреждением пистолета.

Данте достал Айвори и взвесил пистолет в руке. Другое оружие, созданное людьми, не выдерживало заряда. Нико, пока Неро собирал вещи, выпросила посмотреть оба пистолета и делала это с таким видом, с которым обычно женщины выбирают в ювелирном бриллианты.

— О-о-о! Я только на фотографии их видела. Они такие, такие… и ошибка в гравировке, хотите исправлю?

Данте отказался. Он тоже когда-то решил, что это ошибка, но теперь думал иначе. Да — если бы это было на одном пистолете, но Нелл сделала гравировку одинаковой, она написала «warks» вместо «works», и теперь, спустя годы, ему казалось, что, возможно, он даже знает почему.

***

Неро вернулся через полторы недели — уставший и злой как черт. Нико все еще была с ним, одновременно возмущенная и довольная, из новых вещей при ней был небольшой синий блокнот.

Цербер, взявший за неделю привычку тоскливо выть в три горла, наконец-то увидев любимого хозяина, сбил его с ног и принялся вылизывать грязное от пыли лицо. За последний год пес, успевший наконец-то окончательно вырасти, достиг размеров ирландского волкодава, но душой и характером остался тем же щенком, что и раньше. К его собачьему счастью, и Неро, и Данте могли игнорировать его немаленький вес, что позволяло Церберу запрыгивать им на руки в порыве чувств.

— Это ваша собака… собаки? — спросила Нико.  
— Это Цербер, — ответил Данте.  
— М-м-м, как оригинально.

Цербер отреагировал на её тон и зарычал.

— О-о-о, вот как значит. Эй, Барбос, знакомиться будем? — Нико присела и протянула вперед руку.

Данте не особо верил в её успех, но спустя десять минут Голдштейн уже чесала Церберу живот двумя руками.

— Ну, как поездка?

Неро потер лоб ладонью.

— Кошмар. Поезд — это сущий ужас. Я хочу машину, желательно такую, в которой можно жить. Мы сперва едва доехали, потому что традиционные для этого времени года забастовки, а потом еще Фортуна… Нико нельзя в Фортуну.  
— У аскетичных жителей Фортуны случился когнитивный диссонанс из-за её внешнего вида?  
— Скорее у Кредо случился когнитивный диссонанс, когда она увидела Кирие и упала перед ней на колени с вопросом, ей ли поклоняются в Фортуне.

Данте захохотал. Что ж, Кирие и в восемнадцать была красавица, а сейчас, наверное, совсем расцвела, Нико можно понять.

— Так что мы добрались до опечатанной лаборатории, но все, что нужно, в итоге вместилось в один блокнот.  
— Значит, работа закончена? — спросил Данте.  
— Нет, — сказала Нико. — Мне нужны полевые исследования, я хочу видеть живых демонов, понять, как они устроены и как это использовать. Потому что все, что у меня есть, — это голова некого Фауста, и я пока не знаю, как к ней подойти. По-моему, это очень взаимовыгодное предложение! Я получаю новые знания, а вы контролируете, чтобы я не натворила чего!  
— Да ты просто богиня сделок, — сказал Данте.

Нико широко улыбнулась.

— К тому же тех денег, что я заплатила, хватит только на очень убитый фургончик. Но я могу помочь вернуть его к жизни.  
— Она просто так не отстанет, — перевел Неро.  
— Может, и отстала бы. Но не после знакомства с этим милахой, — Нико принялась по очереди чесать каждую челюсть Цербера. — Кто тут душка?

Данте закатил глаза.

Как и предсказывала Нико, фургончик, на который хватило денег, действительно был убитый. Машины такого плана стоили на порядок дороже, но и места там было значительно больше. В этом была своеобразная кухня, место, где можно было почти с комфортом поспать, и даже душ. Другое дело, что все это дышало на ладан и требовало физических и материальных вложений.

К Нико Данте вскоре привык, как привык когда-то к Леди и Триш. Она была своеобразной, во многом сложной, выражалась как сапожник и никогда не лезла за словом в карман. Приходить предпочитала рано утром, чем бесила ведущего совиный образ жизни Неро. Под настроение делилась планами и историями о прошлом.

Мать Нико была дочерью мужа Нелл от второго брака и сводной сестрой Рока Голдштейна, который и взял на себя опеку над племянницей, после того как её родной отец, Агнус, вернулся в Фортуну, а мать умерла после длительной болезни. С Роком Данте пересекался не так уж давно — менял курок в Айвори: тот знатно подтерся от частого использования.

Руки у девушки были золотые, с техникой разного рода она ладила куда лучше, чем с людьми. Ей даже удалось вдохнуть жизнь в старый телевизор — тот впервые за десять лет заработал так, как нужно.

Так в ремонте фургончика, мелких заказах и сравнительно спокойной рутине прошел почти год.

***

У Неро была привычка напевать себе под нос во время работы по дому. Что-то бессмысленное, навязчивые песенки, нечто, придуманное на ходу. Это успокаивало, настраивало на нужный лад — подобие медитации, в состоянии которой даже подколы Нико, которая ну не могла не назвать его кем-то вроде «хозяюшки», не раздражали. Сама Нико была способна только сварить кофе — все остальное, даже банальные макароны, были выше её способностей. Достойно жаривший яичницу Данте чувствовал свое превосходство.

Неро выключил духовку и, смахнув с тумбы мусор — луковую шелуху и картофельные очистки, — выбросил его в пакет. Запах пастушьего пирога уже пропитал агентство — лучшее блюдо, если не знаешь, когда точно обед. Можно держать его в духовке в горячем виде хоть пару часов — ничего ему не станется, если уменьшить температуру.

Данте, Нико и Цербер ушли несколько часов назад. Нико нужны были какие-то сведения о разрывах в пространстве, Данте было скучно, а Цербер не хотел бегать, только когда спал.

Неро собрал собачьи игрушки, разбросанные по дивану, сложил журналы, половина которых датировалась позапрошлым годом. Фантики из-под конфет, несколько гаечных ключей, дурацкая фигурка гавайской танцовщицы — хлам Нико, пусть она его и забирает.

Чужое присутствие он заметил не сразу. В дверях агентства стоял бродяга — никак иначе назвать пришельца не получалось. Не бездомный, скорее тот, кто проделал очень долгий путь. Рваный плащ, пыльная одежда. Незнакомец, казалось, едва держался на ногах.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил Неро.

Бродяга тяжело дышал. Стоило предположить, что это клиент, но он даже отдаленно не походил на клиента.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Неро. — Не думаю, что Нико устроит истерику, если я отдам её вторую порцию тебе, я много приготовил.

Снова тишина.

— Нет? — Неро наконец-то заметил, что его рука светится чуть ярче обычного. Совсем немного. — Эм… ты ведь не совсем человек, да?

Кем был незваный гость, так и осталось для него загадкой. Определенно он был очень быстрым и куда сильнее, чем казалось. Неро почувствовал рывок, услышал хруст, и его отбросило на стеллаж под лестницей, куда Данте имел привычку складировать разнообразный хлам.

Неро попытался встать, но не смог — не было на что опереться. Бродяга снова был у двери, и, о преисподняя, правая рука Неро — его чертова демоническая рука — была у него, и кровь ленивой струйкой стекала на пол.

— Что ты… бл…

Из того, что осталось от его правой руки, кровь текла куда быстрее.

— Я забираю это обратно, — сказал бродяга. В его руке после вспышки появился меч.

Неро казалось, что ему снится жуткий сон. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и слабым. Это пугало, это шокировало, все, что он мог, — подмечать бредовые детали чужой внешности, жуткую гримасу, странную одежду.

В два взмаха разрезав пространство, бродяга исчез.

На Неро наконец-то нахлынула боль. Ему было больно как никогда, и его разум, спасаясь от этой боли, нырнул в блаженную темноту.

***

В двух кварталах от агентства обычно послушный на прогулках Цербер сперва зарычал, а потом принялся рваться вперед, отчего держащий его цепь Данте едва не упал.

— Что ты… зараза!

За каким-то по счету рывком псу удалось освободиться — цепь лопнула, и Цербер со всех лап помчался домой.

— Что происходит? — спросила Нико.  
— Не знаю, но мне это уже не нравится.

Дверь в агентство Цербер открыть не мог, поэтому пытался её прогрызть. Едва Данте дернул на себя ручку, пес просочился в помещение и затерялся в полумраке.

— Цербер, что за!.. — начал было Данте, но осекся, заметив на полу у двери кровь.

На стене крови было больше — как если бы кто-то макнул в нее широкую малярную кисть и от души взмахнул рукой, оставив росчерк. Но больше всего крови было на полу, там, где лежал Неро, которого Цербер изо всех сил пытался растолкать в три носа.

— Мелкий… — Данте почти упал на пол рядом с ним, перевернул на спину, с ужасом подмечая, каким бледным стало лицо Неро. — Эй… Мелкий, ты слышишь меня? Эй?! Что тут произошло?

Что могло произойти за те два часа, что их не было дома? Кто мог настолько навредить тому, кто не раз и не два разделывался с многочисленными врагами куда сильнее его? Кто, черт подери, отрезал ему руку и кому вообще нужна была эта демоническая рука? Почему у Данте трясутся руки? Почему он не знает, что делать, почему единственный вопрос, который он может задать, — почему чертова кровь не желает останавливаться?

Нико грубо оттолкнула его в сторону. В руках у нее блеснула вытащенная из поясной сумки проволока, которую девушка резким движением обернула выше локтя Неро и затянула.

— Скорую! — рявкнула она Данте на ухо.  
— Что?  
— Скорую, срочно! Три тройки номер!

Следующий час стал для Данте одним из худших в жизни. Даже когда все, что ему осталось — это сидеть в зале, ожидая чего-то — вестей, обязательно хороших, — он не мог избавиться от образа Неро перед глазами: с синюшными губами, покрытого липким потом, с учащенным поверхностным дыханием. Неро, над которым суетятся врачи — боги, ему никогда прежде не нужны были врачи, он никогда не был в таком состоянии, даже когда поймал лезвие косы в бок, все заросло за несколько минут.

Данте знал, что это его вина. Вина, закопанная глубоко в прошлом, в том прошлом, где он не отговорил Неро от затеи стать тем, кем он стал. Он мог бы выбрать любую другую мирную профессию, и ничего бы не случилось.

Нико села рядом с ним — Данте был благодарен девушке, сумевшей сохранить холодную голову в ситуации, в которой он сам это сделать не смог.

— Руку зашили, — сказала Нико, потянувшись к сигаретам в кармане, но, вспомнив, что еще в больнице, отдернула руку. — Рана рваная, то есть…  
— Ему оторвали руку, — просипел Данте.  
— Да, — Нико кивнула. — Он потерял литра полтора крови. Состояние стабильное, но… Неро в коме.

Данте потер лицо руками. Ему стало легче — немного. Мелкий выкарабкается — иначе не может быть.

— Мне нужны ответы, Данте.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Мои вопросы проще, — Нико сняла очки и принялась вытирать стекла кофтой. — Ты никогда не был в больнице?  
— Нет, — честно признался Данте. — Это первый раз.  
— Я видела, как он распанахал себе ножом руку, — сказала Нико вполголоса. — От пореза и следа не осталось за долю минуты. Почему в этот раз не так?  
— Тот, кто это сделал, был способен его убить. Это сложно, но в целом работает как-то так.  
— Но… зачем этому кому-то рука?

Данте вздохнул. Другие посетители клиники и медперсонал проходили мимо, совершенно не обращая на них внимания.

— Когда-то давно Неро очень хотел избавиться от нее.  
— Ну, мечты сбываются, мечтайте умеренно, — Нико фыркнула. — Это из-за меча, да? Того, что в записях моего папаши был.  
— Скорее всего, — согласился Данте.  
— Там маловато написано. Ну, кроме того, что осколки нашли на берегу речки и что теоретически он способен резать пространство. Давай, я знаю, что ты что-то знаешь. Чей это меч?  
— Моего брата, — Данте почувствовал, как у него сдавило горло.  
— У тебя есть брат? — удивилась Нико.  
— Был. Он… он мертв.

Нико вернула очки на нос.

— Мне жаль. Неро знает об этом?  
— Нет, я… — он покачал головой. — Я не говорю об этом.

«И не думаю».

Данте чуть качнулся от тычка в плечо, которым его наградила Нико.

— Данте.  
— Что?  
— Все будет хорошо. Он придет в себя, и все будет как раньше. Ну, кроме того, что я теперь знаю, что не такой уж ты и непрошибаемый пофигист.

Нико усмехнулась и добавила:

— Честно говоря, я считала, что у агентства дурацкое название, но, видимо, правда: даже у дьявола бывают слабости.

***

Прошел день, а за ним второй.

К вечеру первого дня Данте смог попасть к Неро в палату — тот был немного румянее простыней, но дышал куда глубже и спокойнее. Остаток правой руки, покрытый бинтами, притягивал к себе взгляд и, к удивлению Данте, повидавшего и не такие вещи, вызывал головокружение.

Данте не нравилась больница. Все, что он знал о подобных заведениях прежде, сводилось к тому, что там лечатся обычные люди. Не он, не Неро, не Триш. Наиболее серьезные свои раны он обычно промывал алкоголем или заклеивал пластырем. Боги, да у него даже зубы вырастали заново, если прилетало по челюсти. Сейчас он был согласен на все, лишь бы это помогло: выслушивать людей в белом, уходить, когда заканчивалось отведенное для посещения время, и оплачивать счета, цифр на которых Данте не видел, хоть и смотрел на них — они не имели значения, деньги никогда не были главной ценностью в его жизни. А их больница вытягивала активно — Данте уже готов был идти занимать к Леди, когда ему улыбнулась удача и Моррисон принес ему новую работу. Точнее, привел.

Он бросил перед Данте несколько чеков — те были немного испачканы кровью, но Данте сейчас был согласен на любые.

— Я слышал, тебе нужны деньги, — сказал Моррисон. — Еще я сказал бы, что тебе нужно поспать, но это уже не моя компетенция.

Данте не ответил на его подкол. Да, выглядел он — в гроб краше кладут, сил на то, чтобы банально побриться, не было. Вообще ни на что сил не было, но кому какое до этого дело.

Человек, пришедший с Моррисоном, стоял у стены, делая вид, что его тут нет. Безуспешно — он был словно рожден, чтобы выделяться. Всем — излишней худобой и голодным взглядом, Неро, будь он здесь, попытался бы втюхать ему чая и чего-то к чаю. Узором татуировок — те покрывали руки и торс. Одеждой — сплошь черная кожа и сталь. В руках незнакомец держал книжку и был целиком увлечен ею. Под мышкой у него была зажата серебристая трость.

— Это серьезная работа, Данте. Давай, разбирайтесь, — Моррисон вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
— Ну… — сказал Данте. — Как тебя звать?

Клиент захлопнул книгу и шагнул вперед.

— «Мне только два дня. Нет у меня пока еще имени», — сказал он и замер, делая паузу, словно Данте должен был сделать какие-то выводы. — Шутка. Можешь звать меня V.  
— Ладно, V. Надеюсь, у тебя что-то серьезное, потому что сдачи с этих бумажек, — Данте постучал по чекам, — тебе не видать.  
— Я не претендую, — V качнул головой.  
— Ладно. Рассказывай.  
— Скоро восстанет крайне могущественный демон и будет нужна твоя помощь.  
— М-м-м, какая знакомая песня, — кивнул Данте, поглядывая на часы. — Где он восстанет?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Когда?  
— Я не знаю. Тебе… стоит быть готовым к этому. К тому, что в опасности будет весь мир.  
— Ясно, ладно, договорились, — кивнул Данте. — В агентстве обычно или я, или недовольная барышня с лексиконом моряка, так что в любой момент звони, как этот демон вылезет. Идет?  
— Идет, — осторожно согласился V, словно это слово было ему непривычно.

Данте понял, что его напрягает впечатление, которое создавал гость. Так же было с Неро когда-то давным-давно, когда он сидел за кухонным столом и ел холодную вчерашнюю пиццу с таким видом, словно это еда богов.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Данте, открывая верхний ящик стола.

Он вытянул оттуда пакет с зефирками, который прятал там от Нико, и сунул в руки опешившему от такого щедрого жеста клиенту.

— Подарок фирмы. А то такое чувство, что тебе не просто два дня, а ты эти два дня еще и не жрал ничего, — проворчал Данте. — Я бы сварил кофе, но если опоздаю, то злая рыжая медсестра меня не пустит.

V не ответил. Даже когда Данте ушел, почти срываясь на бег, он продолжил стоять на пороге агентства, глядя на яркую упаковку в руках так, словно видел что-то подобное впервые в жизни.

***

Цербер очень слабо поддавался дрессировке. Точнее сказать, почти не поддавался. Его, если честно, вообще трудно было назвать особо способным или сообразительным — видимо, наличие трех голов не суммировало ум. Неро бился над ним всю его собачью жизнь, буквально выгрызая каждый успех в воспитании и закрепляя его обилием собачьих поощрений.

Цербер не знал команду «голос», но облаивал каждую ворону, которую встречал на прогулке. С командой «фас» все было ещё печальнее — Цербер считал, что это призыв напасть на указанного и зализать его до отмораживания щёк. Зато команда «демоны» исполнялась всегда беспрекословно и радостно — собачьи челюсти могли при желании перекусить стальной лом, не то что какого-то демона, прорвавшегося в человеческий мир.

Команду «место» Цербер ненавидел. Это значило, что ему надо идти на второй этаж и сидеть там, чтобы не попасться кому-нибудь на глаза. Он останавливался на каждой ступеньке, оглядывался назад, сверкая разномастными глазами, шел вперед с опущенными головами и таким видом, словно его выгоняют из дома. Поднявшись наверх, он забирался на одну из двух кроватей, влезал под одеяло и изображал очень обиженный холмик до того момента, пока его не звали назад. Собачья обида была крайне недолговечной.

Сейчас Цербер не вылезал из-под одеяла сам. Данте звал его есть, но пес не реагировал, продолжая упорно греть чужую кровать.

— Эй, — сказал Данте, сдергивая с него одеяло. — И что это такое?

Цербер попытался забраться под простыню, но у него не получилось.

— А кому сейчас легко? — спросил у него Данте.

Цербер как-то совсем не по-собачьи вздохнул.

Легко никому не было. Нико ругалась в три раза больше, рассказывая несчастному фургончику, кем были его гипотетические мать, отец и бабушка по отцовской линии. Данте не ругался, но мрачнел с каждым разом все больше, проходя мимо пятна на стене. Он отмыл кровь с пола, но штукатурка не желала отмываться — поможет только ремонт, а какой тут ремонт. След позволял ему почти увидеть, что вот тут, на этом месте кто-то — что-то — схватило Неро за руку и швырнуло его в стеллаж. И Неро упал — вот здесь, а его рука осталась у нападающего. И тот очень быстро оказался у двери — капли крови были малы, почти незаметны — и задержался там. Наверное, что-то сказал. А потом исчез.

Из странных новых личностей в городе, к которым стоило бы присмотреться, был только новый клиент Данте с именем в одну букву. Но он, даже будучи крайне мутным типом, не вызывал особых подозрений. Да, весь в себе, да, таинственный чрезмерно, но не тот, кому нужен Ямато. Скорее кто-то умеющий научить нормальной жизни — но это скорее домыслы самого Данте.

На четвертый день от Неро отключили большинство штук, которые следили за его состоянием. Он выглядел уже почти неплохо, рана заживала — быстрее, чем у людей, но куда медленнее, чем прежде у него самого. Рука отрастать обратно не собиралась.

Седьмого мая он пришел в себя — ненадолго. Открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул, пока Нико замерла с открытым ртом и провалился в сон. Казалось, что восстановление вытягивает из него все силы. Или, может, это его организм пытался адаптироваться к отсутствию демонической конечности. А может, это была усталость за года использования демонической формы на отдельно взятой руке. В любом случае следующие несколько дней Неро спал, просыпаясь на короткие периоды времени, и один раз Данте повезло быть в этот момент в больнице.

— Отвратно выглядишь, — сказал Неро, едва ворочая языком.  
— На себя глянь, — ответил ему Данте, расплываясь в улыбке.  
— Я хоть сплю.  
— Когда ты выпишешься, я тоже буду спать, — пообещал Данте. — Недели так две. Или три.  
— Врешь.  
— Вру.

Неро несколько раз моргнул.

— Кто это был? — спросил он Данте. — Этот… человек… рассыпался.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну… буквально. Как знаешь… когда земля очень сухая и лопается… и крошится… и… — Неро не договорил, провалившись обратно в сон.

Данте поправил ему одеяло. Видимо, дело действительно было в триггере — даже максимально сконцентрировавшись, он ощущал Неро, точнее, его демоническую часть, едва-едва. И дело было не в том, что он привык к его присутствию. Скорее… скорее… скорее всего, что-то внутри него тоже спало.

Ну и пусть. Всем в этом мире нужен отдых.

***

Название «Ред Грейв» Данте уловил краем уха и резко остановился. Он понадеялся, что ему послышалось, но нет, телевизор на стене в холле больницы показывал слишком знакомые места. Половина присутствующих уже была увлечена новостями.

— …очевидцы описывают это как нечто, напоминающее огромное дерево, появившееся почти в центре города. Одновременно с этим начали появляться странные существа, которые можно назвать разве что чудовищами. На место происшествия уже прибыли военные и медики, проводится эвакуация. Власти пока что никак не комментируют происходящее и…  
— Очень вовремя, — проворчал Данте, уходя.

Он не стал задерживаться, чтобы посмотреть на разрушения и демонов — почему никто не желает называть их демонами? Да и зачем, если он и так все увидит? Когда доберется до Ред Грейва.

— Данте!

V, хромая, нагнал его почти у агентства. Он совсем не изменился за то время, что они не виделись, даже одежда осталась прежней, как если бы она была его рабочей униформой или же просто единственной одеждой.

— Тебе понадобится помощь.  
— Я справлюсь.  
— Он, — V попытался отдышаться. — Сильнее, чем я думал.  
— Да мне плевать.  
— Он поднял Клипот! Есть же какие-то еще охотники в городе?  
— Единственный, с кем я согласен работать, сейчас не в форме. Так что я по старинке справлюсь сам.  
— Я доплачу!  
— Эй! — Данте остановился. — Звучит так, словно ты вдруг начал беспокоиться о моей жизни. Так вот, давай без этого.  
— Пожалуйста, — V напряг плечи. — Возьми с собой… ту женщину с гетерохромией. Кого-нибудь. Он сильнее, чем когда-либо. Сильнее, чем когда ты с ним встречался прежде.

Данте замер. V смотрел на него из-за челки, закрывавшей почти все лицо. То, о чем подумал Данте, было невозможно, но все же… а если? Если это был он и… Да, кто еще пошел бы за Ямато, кто еще нашел бы меч так быстро.

— Ладно, — он кивнул. — Ладно. Мне нужно собрать вещи.

Нико, нагло занявшая весь кухонный стол странными чертежами, на его появление отреагировала вскинутой бровью.

— Ты за главную, — сказал Данте. — Я еду в Ред Грейв.  
— А что в Ред Грейве?  
— Восстание садоводов, судя по всему.

Данте бросил на пол темную сумку и принялся сгружать в нее вещи, которые могли понадобиться: дробовик, на случай если придется пробивать себе дорогу через всякого рода «живые» двери, Балрог и запас патронов к Эбони и Айвори. Меч он забросил за спину.

— Всегда хотела спросить, КАК он держится у тебя за спиной, — Нико скорчила гримасу. — Никакой логики же.  
— Так же, как я могу превращаться в чудовище, — ответил Данте, застегивая молнию на сумке. — Хрен его знает как.

Он забросил сумку на плечо.

— Когда тебя ждать назад? — спросила Нико.  
— Попытаюсь управиться быстро. День, максимум два.

Данте закрыл за собой дверь и кивнул ждущему его V.

— Не гарантирую, что Леди согласится, но пойдем ей предложим.

***

А потом… а потом сидящий на модном троне демон сперва разделался с Триш и Леди, а потом и с Данте, отшвырнув его в сторону, как мешок с мусором. Данте, пересчитавший спиной все неровности рельефа, остался лежать, чувствуя, что не сможет встать еще некоторое время.

Да, он слишком силен.

Да, это он.

И да, Данте горько от того, насколько он изменился не в лучшую сторону.

А потом все стало еще хуже, потому что V, тот, кто предпочел уйти прежде, чем они добрались до демона — хотя очень легко согласился на названную Леди сумму (любые деньги, если ему позволят поговорить с поверженным, но недобитым врагом), притащил Неро, и Данте не мог не заметить, как неустойчивы его движения, как тяжел для него собственный меч и как тяжело драться, когда центр тяжести сместился — из-за одной руки.

— Эй, ублюдок! — сказал Неро. — Мама не учила тебя, что воровать нехорошо?

А потом проиграл. Потому что силы не были равны изначально.

— Это конец! Это конец! — закричала неизвестно откуда взявшаяся птица.

И это действительно мог быть он. Демон поднял руку — его намерение было более чем очевидным, но Данте не мог ему позволить что-либо сделать из задуманного. Лучше пусть он тут поляжет окончательно, это будет очень… трусливо с его стороны, но иногда можно побыть и трусом.

Пуля отскочила от головы демона, не причинив ему вреда. Как и все, что были прежде.

— Второй раунд, — Данте поднялся. — Я отдохнул.

Все, что он мог, — тянуть время. Все, что ему стоило делать, — тянуть время.

— V! Уведи Неро отсюда!  
— Я еще могу драться! — воспротивился Неро.  
— Нет! Ты только причиняешь неудобства! Ты сейчас — мертвый груз!

Неро ожидаемо разозлился. Он всегда так легко срывался, заводился буквально на воде, психовал на ровном месте.

— Чего?! Ты что сказал! А ну повтори! — заорал он, но V уже тащил его прочь, игнорируя злые вопли.

Данте усмехнулся. Пусть злится. Пусть лучше на него злится.

***

…

***

…

***

Со стороны это напоминало военное заседание перед последним, заранее провальным боем. Такая же мрачная атмосфера, такое же незнание, что делать. Мрачная Нико, мрачный Неро и V, о котором Неро не знал, что думать.

Человек, который влез в окно его палаты и довольно грубо растолкал, выглядел странно. При том что его облик не вызывал особых вопросов, именно назвать его человеком почему-то получалось с трудом. Что-то было в нем… большее, чем призыв странных птиц. Что-то за разводами татуировок и обложкой книги.

Неро чувствовал себя помятым и очень раздосадованным одновременно. Это была плохая битва, и закончилась она плохо. Данте — Данте — остался там. И Леди осталась, и Триш, и кто знает, смогут ли они выбраться.

— Что это было? — глухо спросил он.

Когда он сбегал из больницы, когда собирал вещи, ругаясь под нос на то, как неудобно жить с одной рукой, расспрашивать было некогда. V сказал «Данте в опасности», и Неро пошел за ним не раздумывая.

— «Рос он ночью, рос он днем. Зрело яблочко на нем», — ответил V. — Это Клипот, дерево, растущее из самой Преисподней. После того как предыдущий владыка Ада был убит, Уризен решил занять его место тем же образом. Клипот впитает в себя огромное количество человеческой крови и даст плод — один-единственный маленький плод. И тот, кто его… вкусит, — он выделил это слово, — получит всю силу, накопленную деревом.  
— Сколько крови ему нужно? — спросила Нико.  
— Боюсь, в Ред Грейве не останется никого в живых. Корни дерева иссушат любого.  
— Жизнеутверждающе.

Неро потер лицо. Нет, он не собирался сдаваться. Данте точно жив — этого старого засранца убить так же сложно, как поймать рукой пролетающую в небе ворону. Какому-то демону, даже чрезмерно мощному, это не под силу. Будь у Неро его рука — они бы поговорили иначе. Знай он тогда, что пришедший — враг, все было бы по-другому.

Надо было что-то делать. Что-нибудь. К сожалению, все, чего Неро хотелось, — спать.

— Нико, — попросил он. — Можешь сделать кофе?  
— Э-э-м, ладно, — девушка пожала плечами.  
— Там на полке справа есть круглая такая бутылочка, синяя. Добавишь мне из нее чайную ложку в чашку. Только не больше, а то меня развезет.

— Этот Уризен… он силен. Даже не он, а эта его штука…  
— Страж, — подсказал V. — Нужно что-то более… мощное, чтобы обезвредить его.  
— А твои… птицы?  
— Птица. Одна. Грифон. Это мои фамильяры. Они — часть чужих, давно пережитых кошмаров.

Нико принесла кофе: три разномастных чашки с дурацкими картинками и надписями — Данте покупал только такие.

— Так что… будем делать? — спросила она, забирая свою.  
— У тебя есть шанс проявить себя как гениального оружейника. Мне нужна новая рука, Нико.  
— Охо-хо! — Нико едва не пролила на себя кофе. — С другой стороны, это будет… что-то новенькое.  
— Управишься за месяц?  
— Ты рехнулся? Полгода, не меньше.  
— У нас нет полгода.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько времени ученые бьются над тем, чтобы протезы — обычные протезы! — функционировали нормально?  
— Это обычные ученые с человеческими знаниями. А ты вроде ими не ограничена, нет?

Нико надулась.

— Нет, но… с другой стороны… у меня, конечно, есть идея, но надо будет достать живьем вот того электрического гада, я его с Данте видела — такой, на броненосца похож.  
— Будет тебе броненосец.  
— Месяц, мвах. Может, тебе и одной руки хватит?

Неро вздохнул.

— Одной руки мне не хватает, даже чтобы нормально почесать собаку, — он кивнул на Цербера, которого гладил по очереди по каждой собачьей башке. Пока одну голову гладили, две другие недовольно косились на него.

V едва слышно фыркнул.

— Проблема в том, — сказал он, — что… Клипот открыл постоянный проход из Преисподней и в ближайшее время стоит ожидать большого количества демонов разных мастей. Пожалуй, я ими займусь.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Неро.  
— Я делаю то, что могу.  
— Если будет нужно что-то в силу моих возможностей, всегда буду рад помочь.

V поднялся, собравшись уходить.

— Я запомню.

Снаружи светало. Едва за V закрылась дверь, Нико перебралась к окну, чтобы пить кофе и думать о механических руках, но у нее не вышло.

— Неро.  
— Что?  
— Ты давно его знаешь?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Неро. — Полдня где-то.  
— М-м-м. А то нашего нового знакомого только что унесла огромная птица.

Неро хмыкнул.

— Это нормально.

***

За следующий месяц Неро узнал от Нико много новых слов. Она ругалась, словно это помогало ей работе, высказывала мнение по поводу каждой своей удачи и неудачи, каждого демона, которого Неро притаскивал ей живого или частями — почти в каждом было своеобразное «ядро», которое не исчезало после смерти, и Нико, опираясь на чужие и свои знания в итоге смогла заставить железки, совмещенные с кусками демонов, работать так, как ей надо.

Нико работала день и ночь, иногда вырубаясь прямо за столом, иногда уходя спать к Неро в комнату, забирая с собой Цербера, всегда готового составить в этом деле компанию кому угодно.

Иногда приходил V — в основном с плохими новостями.

— Клипот растет. Сейчас он не меньше сорока метров в высоту.

Неро попытался представить, как это выглядит. Когда он видел Клипот прежде, тот напоминал какой-то непонятный клубок веток или что-то в этом роде. Внутри этих веток отвратно пахло свежей кровью.

— Правительство стягивает военных, но они — не больше чем еще один источник сил для дерева.  
— Да ты оптимист.  
— «Посредством глаза, а не глазом смотреть на мир умеет разум, потому что смертный глаз в заблужденье вводят вас», — процитировал V. — Я смотрю на это как реалист. Я… не хочу обманываться.

V сидел на кухне, наблюдая за тем, как Неро готовит. Со второго этажа ощутимо воняло сигаретным дымом — Нико курила, игнорируя все претензии.

Щелкнул таймер духовки. Открыв дверцу, Неро голой рукой вытащил форму с запеканкой и поставил её на стол. От контакта с раскаленным металлом на коже вздулись пузыри, но быстро исчезли.

— Думаю, люди делают это как-то иначе, — осторожно заметил V.  
— Пожалуй, да, — согласился Неро. — Но я никак не обзаведусь прихваткой.

Он лопаткой отрезал квадратный кусок запеканки и поставил тарелку с ним перед гостем.

— Ты хорошо готовишь. Это… что-то вроде хобби или?..  
— Изначально это было способом успокоиться, когда Данте меня особо сильно бесил, — наверное, впервые озвучил кому-то эту правду Неро. — Он никогда почти не приходил на кухню, и я мог представлять, как… мщу ему за подколы и прочее. А потом у меня начало получаться, плюс обнаружилось, что за тридцатку можно купить одну пиццу или же продуктов на весь день, если готовить самому.

Ему вспомнились его первые кулинарные «успехи» и то, как Данте их ел. Данте ел — полусырое, горелое, недосоленное и переперченное, словно был всеядным и ему было плевать, что есть. Можно было бы так и подумать, не знай Неро, как тот ругался, когда в заказанной пицце оказывались оливки или же в мороженом было слишком много или слишком мало сахара.

— Данте умеет бесить, — кивнул V с таким видом, словно знает, о чем говорит. Хотя, может, Данте успел отличиться, пока Неро валялся в больнице.  
— О да, — улыбнулся Неро, но улыбка его быстро исчезла. — Надеюсь, он жив.  
— Боюсь, это маловероятно. У Уризена нет резона оставлять его в живых. Клипоту его кровь не нужна. Остается только молиться.

Неро не знал, были ли его слова шуткой. По V сложно было понять, способен ли он вообще шутить. Его тон почти всегда был неизменным, а вид — загадочным, словно он знал что-то, чего не знали остальные.

В любом случае молитвы никогда не были его сильной стороной.

— Единственная молитва, которую я еще кусками помню, тут не подходит.  
— Ты не похож на того, кто молится.  
— Так и есть.

Кредо в свое время убил много времени, заставляя его выучить чертов текст, но Неро, противящийся его науке изо всех сил, в итоге запомнил только отрывки. Он хотел стать рыцарем — да, но ему не нравился сопутствующий церемониал. Ничего лучше меча для демонов все равно не придумали.

— …дай силы быть едиными в бою с проклятьями и проклятыми… — Неро нахмурился, вспоминая. — Без милосердия для наших противников, ибо должны они пасть, а мы возвыситься, как было прежде и будет дальше… что-то такое, не помню точно.  
— Где так молятся? — спросил V.  
— В Фортуне. Я там жил какое-то время, — уклончиво сказал Неро, нетонко намекая, что не хочет развивать эту тему.

Пятнадцатое июля было все ближе и ближе.

Четырнадцатого Нико, зеленая от недосыпа, выложила на стол несколько готовых протезов.

— Это Гербера, это Прелюдия, а это, — Нико подергала бровями, — Панчлайн! Ну-у-у, что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
— Что если у тебя будут дети, ради их же блага я не позволю тебе давать им имена.  
— Придурок! — возмутилась Нико. — Давай, меряй. Разберешься сам, как закреплять?

Неро разобрался. Прежде Нико сделала что-то вроде адаптера, с которым он ходил уже неделю, привыкая к его постоянному весу.

Рука — Гербера — встала как влитая.

— Ну-у-у, — Нико подалась вперед.

Пальцы двинулись. Это было странно — не похоже на обычную руку. Иначе.

Неро сжал кулак. Разжал. Рука работала с едва заметной задержкой, но она работала, повинуясь чему-то — Неро все еще плохо разбирался в том, что Нико пыталась ему объяснить.

— О-о-о! Красота какая! Смотри, — Нико сдернула Герберу и заменила её другим протезом. — Я сделала много болванок с той штукой, которая позволяет протезу работать. Если будет нужно, я соберу тебе те, с какими удобнее. Это… ну, недолго. Вот так руку можно снять. А вот эта кнопка уничтожит протез. Учти, ядро очень нестабильно, и если ты словишь протезом хороший пинок, то его разорвет. Понял?  
— Понял.  
— Ну, — Нико сложила руки на груди. — Кто тут гений?  
— Ты гений.  
— А то! Кто еще собрал бы такой… ДЕМОНОЛОМ!  
— Это звучит еще ужаснее.  
— Ничего ты, — Нико зевнула, — не понимаешь. Ладно. Мне нужны мои семь часов сна. А потом можем ехать, думаю, демонам плевать, что мы заявимся часам к пяти, да?  
— Абсолютно плевать.  
— А этот V? Он едет с нами?

Неро покачал головой. С V он говорил вчера вечером по телефону.

— Нет, он сказал, что будет ждать там.  
— Ладно, — Нико кивнула. — Ладно.

Она ушла спать, оставив Неро в тишине. Логично было бы тоже отдохнуть, но чем ближе к вечеру, тем больше он не мог найти себе места. Неро собрал вещи. Отнес в фургон все, что могло понадобиться. Цербера они брали с собой — он оставался с Нико и в случае чего откусывал демонам головы.

Подготовив все, что ему пришло в голову, Неро сел в пассажирское кресло рядом с водительским и принялся ждать вечера.

Машина больше напоминала жилой дом, чем машину. Когда-то (кажется, что вечность назад) они с Нико сперва вытащили из нее чужой хлам, потом сделали, насколько возможно, ремонт и внесли уже свой хлам.

Раньше фургоном владела семья с детьми. Что стало с ними, Неро не знал, но пока убирал, находил то шитую игрушку, то чей-то рисунок. Неизвестно, что случилось, но за короткое время машина была приведена в состояние упадка и заброшенности, несмываемые следы которых Нико, как смогла, заклеила картинками и прочей ерундой. Где она брала эту ерунду — бесконечные плакаты и всякую мишуру вроде ловцов снов и статуэток, — оставалось загадкой.

Неро смотрел через лобовое стекло туда, где садилось солнце.

Он очень надеялся, что Данте продержится эти еще несколько часов.

***

Ред Грейв напоминал город-призрак. Корни Клипота убили его, исказили, искорежили и высушили, оставив на улицах тени — силуэты — жителей, замерших в том виде, в каком их застало начало конца. От малейшего ветерка, прикосновения, звука их тела осыпались прахом, оставалась только кровеносная система — затвердевшая паутина артерий, вен и капилляров.

Кровь текла внутри корней, но, стоило прикоснуться к ним, как ток уходил куда-то ближе к середине и корень темнел, защищая свое содержимое. Один из таких корней Неро пять минут пытался разрубить мечом, но у него ничего не получилось.

Клипот возвышался над городом, уходя ветвями в небо, и вид у него был издевательский.

С V они пересеклись уже после рассвета — тот добил демона, называвшегося Голиафом, и сделал это максимально пафосно.

— А я-то думал, где ты ходишь.  
— Прошу прощения, я зачитался, — кивнул V. — Вижу, у тебя обновка.  
— Скажи, крутая! — Неро вытянул правую руку вперед, хвастаясь Прелюдией.  
— «Дело рук — топор и плуг, но рукам не сделать рук», — книга все еще была при V, похоже, он не расставался с ней, даже когда спал.  
— Скажешь это Нико, она тебя стукнет.  
— Да, боюсь, она может.

V запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в силуэт Клипота.

— В среднем, в человеке где-то три-четыре литра крови. Можно только представить, сколько её было поглощено, — сказал он.

Огромная черная пантера и птица растворились, словно чернила в воде. На теле V проступили отсутствовавшие татуировки.

— До сих пор не понимаю, как ты это делаешь.  
— Я сам не до конца это осознаю.

Несколько уязвимых узлов корней Клипота после уничтожения освободили дорогу, и Нико смогла добраться до них. За то время, что они не видели фургон, на нем образовалось несколько новых царапин.

Цербер счастливо выглядывал в окно, высунув все три языка.

— V, возле твоей ноги что-то валяется, дай сюда! — Нико указала на нечто, напоминающее обломок рога Голиафа. V метким ударом трости отправил его в полет, Нико поймала. Она выглядела так, словно это был не кусок кости, а как минимум что-то очень ценное — настолько, чтобы его понюхать и счастливо закатить глаза.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — возмутился Неро. — Ты хоть знаешь, где эта штука побывала?  
— У тебя в заднице?

V демонстративно закатил глаза. Неро, не брезгующий нецензурной лексикой, при нем не ругался. Ругаться при V было так же, как ругаться в библиотеке — некультурно.

К половине седьмого Нико собрала из болванок еще один протез, который упорно именовала «демоноломом».

План остался прежним — Неро и V расчищают путь, Нико по освобожденной от корней дороге или же, если найдет другую, продвигается вслед за ними. Фургон выполнял роль передвижной базы — в пути можно было перекусить, выпить кофе и даже немного подремать на диване.

Неро в свою чашку снова отмерил чайную ложку из синей бутылочки.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил V.  
— Кофе с святой водой. Эффект, как если выпить ведро — ну, если мне выпить ведро кофе.

V недоверчиво вскинул бровь. Неро отхлебнул из чашки и принялся объяснять:

— Система действия ядов. Немного яда — кофеин и алкоголь можно причислить к слабым, — ты чувствуешь себя бодрее. Больше — пьяным. Много — затормаживаешься. Передоз — умер. Я лет в семнадцать услышал эту мысль от Моррисона и решил попробовать — прокатило.  
— Хитро, — фыркнул V.

Фургон трясло на ухабах. Нико водила как заправский каскадер или как очень пьяный дальнобойщик, ловящий дорогу.

— Не думаю, что Данте далеко от Клипота, но все равно стоит разделиться — так мы сможем осмотреть большую территорию.  
— Согласен.  
— Думаю, я… — V опустил взгляд на свои колени, куда Цербер пристроил головы и принялся смотреть на него требующим ласки взглядом. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Чеши собаку.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты ему нравишься, — Неро пожал плечами. — А значит, ты хороший человек.  
— По-моему, — V осторожно почесал среднюю голову между ушами, — ему нравятся все.  
— Нет, Моррисона он на дух не выносит. Я не вникаю в этот вопрос, но уверен, что на это есть причины.  
— Прежде он никогда так не делал.  
— Если рядом есть Нико, он всегда идет к ней. Нико его балует чрезмерно.

Цербер подался вперед, положив V на ноги еще и передние лапы.

— Ладно, ладно, — V потрепал пса за уши. — Может, логичнее будет чесать тебе спину, спина у тебя одна?

Цербер был согласен на чесание спины. Длинный хвост завилял с такой частотой, что превратился в смазанное пятно.

— Считай, он тебя уже любит. Неважно, что ты пахнешь кошками.  
— Не уверен, что у Тени есть запах.  
— Думаю, для Цербера есть.

Фургон остановился — слишком резко, Нико были неведомы плавная парковка и другие неважные вещи.

— Приехали! Отдавайте мне собаку и валите на подвиги! — провозгласила Нико.

Цербер радостно отозвался на призыв.

— О-о-о, кто тут у нас тупенькая собачка? — Нико двумя руками опрокинул пса на спину.  
— Не называй его так! — возмутился Неро.  
— Не возмущайся. Давай, кыш отсюда, труба зовет, — Нико махнула рукой, словно прогоняла насекомое.

Дорога заканчивалась — перед фургоном зиял обрыв. Клипот стал на порядок ближе — утреннее солнце раскрасило его в желтые тона.

— Что ж, ищем Данте, — Неро сорвался с места.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком одержим этой идеей? — закричал V, не готовый бежать в одном с ним темпе.  
— Нет! — Неро обернулся, не прекращая бег, только уже спиной вперед. — Он — вся моя семья!

***

Неро планировал найти Данте, а нашел демонов, плюющихся огнем, демонов, пытающихся разрезать его огромными ножницами, и демона, едва не сделавшего из него решето. Из последнего в итоге вывалилась голая Леди, перепачканная синей слизью. К счастью, ему подвернулась штора или что-то вроде нее, и до самого фургона, ехавшего окольными путями, Неро нес её замотанной в пыльную ткань.

— Если ты в таком же виде Данте притащишь, я тебя с ним в фургон не пущу, — сказала Нико, помогая уложить Леди на диван.  
— Это мой фургон, если ты не забыла, — возмутился Неро, про себя признавая, что да, лучше бы Данте не быть в таком виде.

Но… А если он тоже сейчас начинка для какого-то демона? Если Уризен сделал такое с Леди, а может, еще и с Триш, то… вдруг действительно сейчас где-то ходит здоровенное чудище, внутри которого — Данте в таком же плачевном состоянии? И что если они снова проиграют, то их настигнет та же участь? Он сам, и Нико, и V…

Неро передернуло. Чтобы скрыть это, он принялся рыться в небольшом шкафчике, нашел плед и набросил его на Леди.

— То есть она реально была внутри демона побольше? — Нико присвистнула. — Бывает же такое. Вообще, меня всякие демонические штуки до сих пор удивляют. А я уже повидала много! Вот V, кстати, он очень странный тип. Но не человек и не демон, вообще мутно с ним все…  
— А с кем тут не мутно? — спросил Неро. — У нас собрание мутных личностей во главе с тобой.  
— О, ну конечно. Ну… ты ему веришь, что ли?  
— В какой-то мере, — Неро пожал плечами. — В какой-то мере верю.  
— Ох, какое же ты наивное дитя, — рассмеялась Нико.  
— Может быть. Просто никто еще не предавал мое доверие, так что жизнь меня не научила относиться к людям с… повышенной подозрительностью.  
— Повезло тебе, — Нико выщелкнула из пачки сигарету. — Меня жизнь научила, что сперва считай каждого нового знакомого козлом, а потом пусть доказывает, что он не козел.  
— Что, и я тоже?  
— Ты доказал, что ты не козел, но редкостный засранец, вот просто спасу нет, — Нико на всякий случай сделала шаг назад. — Но готовишь отлично.

У Неро уже не было сил на нее злиться.

— Ну и на том спасибо.

Нико сунула сигарету в рот, но, посмотрев на Леди, поджигать её не стала.

— Ты прав. Ну, что мы сборище мутных личностей, — Нико тряхнула головой. — Я знаю тебя уже год, но все еще не знаю. И Данте тоже, я могу делать только выводы о нем. Да и… у меня в прошлом много вещей, о которых я никогда никому не расскажу. Так что… все нормально, да. Забей, короче, нам еще нужно подхватить V, где он там сейчас…

V нашелся не один, а вместе с огромным чудовищем, которого породил сам Клипот. Огромная тварь на четырех ходулях проваливалась под собственным весом, что значительно упростило её убийство. Когда пыль улеглась, фургон остановился на короткий привал.

Они торопливо позавтракали, после чего Нико вновь села за руль. V, допив кофе, занял второй диван вместе с Тенью. Цербер попытался понюхать пантеру, за что получил хвостом по носам.

— Что ты все время читаешь? — спросил Неро.  
— Уильяма Блейка. Я… люблю находить в его стихах новые смыслы.  
— Тогда почему на книжке буква «V», а не «W»?

V развернул книгу к себе обложкой.

— Изначально было три сборника — стихи и картины. Если поставить их рядом, можно было собрать инициалы «WB». Это первая часть, я люблю её больше остальных, — он замер, вглядываясь в лицо спящей Леди. — «В Башне по имени Ужас был узник за руки, и ноги, и шею…»  
— То есть? — не понял последнюю цитату Неро.  
— Ничего, — V коротко улыбнулся. — Просто вспомнилось.  
— А, — Неро пожал плечами. — Боюсь, что Данте и Триш постигла такая же участь.  
— Триш — скорее всего. Данте… Данте нет.  
— Почему?  
— Из него не так просто слепить что-то новое.

Ворча себе под нос, Нико принялась выворачивать руль, объезжая что-то. Фургон застрясло.

— У меня есть мысли насчет вещей, которые смогут нам помочь, но я пока не уверен, что смогу их найти, — туманно сообщил V. — Поэтому не буду давать ложных надежд.

Неро кивнул ему, соглашаясь с такой логикой.

В начале следующего отрезка пешего пути к Клипоту их встретил короткий холодный дождь.

***

…

***

Его могло убить бы еще тогда, когда обвалился потолок.

Удар сверху был неожиданным, посыпались доски и камни и еще что-то, и Данте упал. приваленный всем этим. Он мог бы умереть, он испугался, но боль быстро прошла, боль всегда уходила быстро, как и ссадины, и синяки, и прочее.

— Данте!

Он выбрался и залез под стол — не придумал ничего лучшего. Наверное, стоило бежать, и как можно дальше, но он не мог сдвинуться — ноги не слушались.

— Данте!

Мать затолкала его в шкаф. У нее на лице были следы копоти — неудивительно, дом горит.

— Данте, — сказала она ему. — Ты должен прятаться. Ты лучший в прятках. Я найду Вергилия и вернусь, хорошо?

Он закивал. Слова застряли у него в горле.

— Если… если я не вернусь — беги. Беги и снова прячься. Придумай себе другое имя. Начни все с начала. Будь… хорошим мальчиком, — она улыбнулась, и её улыбка была полна боли и сдерживаемых слез. — Будь мужчиной.

— Вергилий! Вергилий! — крик многократным эхом отразился не от стен — от стенок его черепа, принялся биться о разум, как испуганная птица. — Вергилийвергилийвергилийверг _илийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергили **йвергилийвергилийвер**_ **гилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилийвергилий…**

***

Данте сел и понял, что это не лучшее утро в его жизни — голова болела, во рту словно нагадил легион кошек, а рядом с болящей головой кто-то воткнул меч. Кто-то — V — держался за меч с таким видом, словно тот весил тонну, а тот его едва смог поднять.

— На секунду мне показалось, что ты хочешь сделать из меня шашлык, — Данте почесал подбородок. Тот был непривычно колюч.  
— Боюсь, — V запнулся. — Боюсь, что для это цели тебя пришлось бы слишком долго мариновать. А так… это был лишь самый надежный способ тебя разбудить.  
— Какой… сейчас день? — спросил Данте, морально готовясь к любому ответу.  
— Пятнадцатое июня.  
— Месяц? Ну, тут ты неправ, по-моему, я достаточно промариновался… здесь, — Данте оглянулся.

Так себе местечко, честно сказать. Корни Клипота, какие-то куски строений, глина и парочка демонов, окаменевших от чего-то.

— Проснись и пой, Данте, проснись и пой! — Грифон принялся нарезать вокруг него круги. — Ты еще помнишь, за что тебе заплатили деньги? А то тому парню — Неро — пришлось делать твою работу, и знаешь, что?

Данте схватил птицу за шею и зашвырнул подальше.

— Он проду-у-у-у-у-ул! — завопила птица, улетая без помощи крыльев.  
— Тебе, кстати, нечего было втягивать Неро во все это, — сказал Данте, ткнув в сторону V пальцем.

Хоть прошел месяц, но он по-прежнему злился по этому поводу. А если бы Неро погиб, ослабший после ранения, прямо там, у Данте на глазах? Все из-за какого-то V с его безумными идеями. Это никогда не была битва Неро, он не должен был рисковать ради старых разборок.

— Если бы ты победил Уризена, мне бы даже в голову не пришло использовать этого… ребенка, — V наклонился, чтобы поднять трость. — Я говорил, что он силен, но оказалось, что он сильнее, чем мы даже могли себе представить. И Неро… был нашей последней надеждой. Но на деле только причинил больше неудобств.  
— О, заткнись, — хмуро буркнул Данте.

Ему хотелось хорошенько ткнуть V лицом в землю, но тот все же убрал тогда мелкого с поля боя, спас его. Да и вообще ему, видимо, и так досталось — под носом у любителя поэзии запеклась кровь.

V спас Неро. А Данте спасла Триш, из последних сил швырнула в него меч, в котором еще было достаточно силы, чтобы продержаться несколько минут — и даже ранить врага. Слабо ранить, на уровне царапины, но прежде ему не удалось и этого. Он словно бил подушкой камень, так же бессмысленно и безрезультатно. И когда камню надоело — он дал ему сдачи.

И мало Данте не показалось.

— Как говорила Нико — мечтайте осторожно. Я вот домечтался — хватит, — сказал Данте. — Пора наконец-то доделать работу.

Он достал Спарду из земли, взвесил в руке и забросил меч на плечо. Если у него есть второй шанс, то надо им воспользоваться. Если подумать, то у него много было этих вторых шансов и, вот что занятно, они были куда успешнее, чем первые.

— Данте, стой! — окликнул его V. — Я не закончил!..

Что он хотел сказать, Данте не знал. V запнулся и упал на землю, невооруженным взглядом было видно, как у него трясутся руки и ноги. Видимо, с непривычки пришлось побегать.

Данте оглянулся.

— Лучше отдохни. Я… тебе должен, да.

Он поспешил уйти и почти не услышал сбившегося тяжелого дыхания у себя за спиной, в котором были отчетливо слышны панические нотки.

Данте был бы рад увидеть, что что-то — время или Клипот — изменило город до неузнаваемости, но его надежды не оправдались. Он по-прежнему знал эти улицы, он помнил их, они въелись в его память и остались там. Магазинчики, в которых продавали много интересных вещей, памятники, городская площадь. Данте поднимался вверх, ориентируясь на Клипот как на стрелку компаса, и память услужливо подбрасывала ему куски прошлого.

Выжженный, пустой Ред Грейв. Разломанная пополам библиотека, отель, на пороге которого замерли застывшие фигуры тех, кто не успел убежать. Данте хотел как можно скорее разобраться со всем и уехать отсюда, чтобы избавиться от чувства, похожего на панику.

Этот город — памятник его бессилию, а Данте ненавидит чувство беспомощности.

Несколько демонов попытались отправить его на тот свет, но не преуспели. Данте уже было решил, что ничто не сможет задержать его на пути к Клипоту, но появилась Триш, облаченная в демоническую плоть, и ему пришлось потратить безмерно много времени, чтобы её оттуда выковырять, не повредив. Не в правилах Данте бить женщин, особенно красивых, особенно голых, хотя чувство ностальгии накрыло его, когда Триш-не-Триш бросила в него мотоцикл. К счастью, в этот раз — чужой мотоцикл.

— Это он, — сказала ему Триш. — Он может…  
— Чш-ш! — Данте прижал палец к губам. — Я знаю.  
— Ты ведь тоже, по идее…  
— Триш, отдохни.

Данте как можно осторожнее уложил её на асфальт. Части её прежней брони, среагировав с разрубленным мотоциклом, начали складываться во что-то новое. Кажется, нечто подобное пыталась сделать Нико, но, когда Данте видел её в прошлый раз, у нее ничего не получалось.

— Неро, он…  
— С ним все хорошо. Я найду его. И закончу это все, — пообещал он ей.  
— Данте, подожди!

V стал хромать еще сильнее. Данте все еще уверен, что ему не место на поле боя, но парень слишком упорен. Почти как Неро, чьей твердолобости и умению пробовать до тех пор, пока не начнет получаться, можно только позавидовать. Данте с удовольствием бы послушал его историю, да только у него нет времени — он слишком долго спал, пора подгонять дела.

— Хорошо, что ты пришел, присмотри за Триш!

Мутировавший под влиянием осколков демона мотоцикл оказался лучшим транспортом в реалиях разрушенного города. Колесам была не страшна торчащая из земли арматура, мотор ревел, подпитываемый силами преисподней. На таком мотоцикле дорога к Клипоту заняла бы минут двадцать, если бы Данте не подвернулось то, куда он очень не хотел возвращаться.

Он обходил этот район каждый раз десятой дорогой, тихо надеясь, что дом, некогда почти уничтоженный пожаром, уже превратился в руины, в которых нельзя найти ничего знакомого. Данте ошибся — дом все еще напоминал дом, в нем не было входной двери и куска стены, корни Клипота пробили крышу, но он все еще стоял, видимо, те, кто его строил, планировали, что в нем будет жить как минимум несколько поколений.

Розы — остатки тех роз — оплели одну из стен. Никто давно за ними не присматривал, наверное, местные сторонились этого места, предпочитая делать вид, что ничего не было.

Их семейный портрет все еще был на месте — ни огонь, ни время окончательно не уничтожили изображенных на нем.

Кто-то был здесь, но уже давно. Данте видел — кто-то потревожил это место. Пыль, новые щепки, отколотые кирпичи — что-то произошло в этом доме и совсем недавно.

Может, месяца полтора назад.

Он вгляделся в картину. Изображенные на ней были по-доброму спокойны, они не догадывались, что их ждет. Они жили тем моментом, который считали незыблемым. Они вместе, могут говорить обо всем за завтраком, они могут коснуться друг друга, они остались рядом только там, на картине.

— Ух, догнал! — птица V влетела в дом. — Ну ты и рванул вперед, даром что выглядишь как дед!

Данте заметил темные пятна на полу. Возможно, копоть и дождь, возможно, кровь. Возможно, тот, кто приходил сюда, был ранен. Или ранил кого-то.

От Ребеллиона осталась только рукоять и кусок лезвия. Меч, поразивший многих и многих, сам в итоге пал от руки сильного. Данте взвесил его в руке — остаток был непривычно легким.

— Эй, чего стоишь? Что ты собрался делать?  
— Ямато был призван разделять, — сказал Данте то ли себе, то ли птице. — Пространство, природу, человека, — он вспомнил, как меч, призвавший к себе Неро, выделил в нем демоническую суть в новую форму. — И демона.  
— И-и-и? — спросил Грифон.  
— Когда-то давно Вергилий любя проткнул меня для разнообразия моим же мечом. Потом я словил ребрами еще много чего, но… быть может, тогда это было не зря?

Данте крутанул рукоять в руке и резко, чтобы не было времени сомневаться, вогнал его себе в грудь, ниже сердца. На пол поверх старых пятен крови брызнули новые.

— Ты рехнулся?! — завопил Грифон. Слышно его было как через подушку. — У нас там демон недоубитый, а ты решил помереть?! Давай ты позже самоубьешься, я тебе даже помогу!  
— Мы всегда, — Данте задохнулся от накатывающей боли, — были противоположностями. Думаю, тут… тоже…

Он нажал на рукоять, проталкивая её дальше. Мысль о том, что он действительно умрет здесь, убьет себя своими же руками, своим же мечом, промелькнула и исчезла. Боль сменилась болью, и эта новая боль была привычной, замешанной на эйфории силы.

— Ты… твою мать! Ты ща поглотишь Спарду, ты!.. — Грифон не договорил — его отшвырнуло в стену.

Превращение в демона выбило из легких воздух, обожгло их и тут же излечило. Данте никогда не чувствовал себя таким тяжелым — и таким легким одновременно. Он мог сделать все что угодно — он был способен на это. Это была сила — в том виде, в котором он никогда её не желал. Абсолют, позволяющий чувствовать себя, своего врага и искру рядом с ним — того, кого Данте должен защитить, потому что в прошлый раз не смог это сделать.

Взлетая, он пробил собой крышу, но не почувствовал этого.

***

Он успел в этот раз.

Неро был еще жив, помят, но жив, опять напротив непоколебимого врага, но в этот раз Данте смог стать между ними стеной.

Неро удивился. Потом узнал — в новой, еще более чудовищной форме.

— Не может быть. Данте, сукин ты сын… — его губы растянулись в неуверенной, почти пьяной улыбке. — Рад… тебя видеть.

Он упал, и птица, не требуя просьбы или приказа, схватила его когтями, чтобы унести с поля боя. Этот бой никогда не был его, это всегда было сражение Данте, и именно Данте было суждено в один прекрасный момент окончательно выиграть или проиграть.

В демонической форме было много плюсов, но наибольшим было притупление человеческой личности. Эмоции, свойственные людям, воспринимались куда слабее, на первый план выступала злость, ярость, гнев и другие, призывающие пускать кровь, мстить, драться. Так было проще, так было легче. Данте мог почти ясно мыслить — о том, что Вергилий переступил черту и теперь им нужно разобраться уже со всем этим и закончить эту главу в чьей-то жизни.

Потому что это была сложная история. Не плохая и не хорошая, история двух братьев, одному из которых повезло, а второму — нет. Только непонятно, кому из них. И нет, Данте не хотел его убивать. Посещение дома и сны о прошлом подняли в его памяти ил воспоминаний, и там Вергилий — его отражение в зеркале, его противоположность, его друг, его враг, его самый большой грех, выжигавший его в течение многих лет — грех братоубийства. И, может, тогда он и убил его на самом деле, а тот, кто сидит на троне, — остатки, концентрированная гордыня и жажда силы. В любом случае это чудовище не похоже уже ни на кого.

И если суть победы в мотивации, то сейчас Данте был способен уделать любого на этом поле.

— Данте, — проскрипел демон.

В руках Данте появился меч — не похожий ни на Спарду, ни на Ребеллион. Что-то другое, не оставленное ему отцом, а созданное им самим. Дьявольский Меч Данте — и да, он плох в названиях.

Бой короче, чем в прошлый раз, но теперь победа за ним. Щупальца отлетели в сторону одно за другим, враг попятился. Данте уже предвкушал конец Клипота, но потом наступил какой-то особый момент, и демон замер — слишком довольный для поверженного.

— Время вышло, Данте, — сказал он. — Твое время вышло.

Клипот задрожал, словно хотел обрушиться.

— Все уже кончено. Все уже неважно.

Волна крови поглотила демона, и он исчез, оставив Данте одного перед пустым троном.

***

Неро показалось, что он был без сознания целую вечность и еще несколько минут. Вынырнув из небытия, он еще минут десять изображал спящего, благо рядом никого не было, кто заметил бы смену частоты дыхания или еще что-то.

Сегодняшний день грозил оказаться самым длинным в его жизни. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось иметь дело со столькими демонами подряд, бежать неизвестно куда, расстраиваться, радоваться, выигрывать и проигрывать.

А время, наверное, едва перевалило за полдень. До вечера было еще безмерно далеко.

С одной стороны, теперь ему было легче — Неро знал, что Данте жив и, судя по изменившемуся виду, не пострадал. Зато теперь не было вестей о V — они разошлись в разные стороны на очередной развилке, и у Неро из головы не шли его слова о том, что сам V, выглядящий как человек, который вечно в дороге, родом именно из этого города. Что он был маленьким и играл на определенной детской площадке. Что у него, как у многих, была семья. И дом. И воспоминания о дне, когда все это пошло прахом.

Неро не знал всего, что тот чувствовал. Он не мог похвастаться чем-то таким. Его мир никогда не рушился так резко, а рука — рука это так, пинок в нужную сторону. Останься он в Фортуне, то не встретился бы с Данте. Или встретился слишком поздно — когда Данте прибыл бы разбираться с Санктусом. И тогда они могли бы оказаться по разные стороны баррикад, и черт его знает, чем бы все закончилось. Кто знает, каким было бы его прошлое — и будущее — не встреть он Патти тогда. Вряд ли лучше, чем это.

Он мог бы обманывать людей и дальше, но Цербера ему не удалось провести — тот принялся вылизывать ему лицо, щеки занемели, и Неро пришлось сесть.

— Ха, какие люди! — сказала Леди снаружи.

Неро, пошатнувшись, встал. Данте был здесь, Триш была здесь, и даже V, хромая, дошел до какого-то уступа и сел. Выглядел он паршиво.

— Ух, в другой день я бы сказала, что тут не хватает гриля и мяса, — сказала Нико, закуривая.  
— Мяса больше, чем достаточно, — фыркнул Данте. — А вот с углями да, напряг, хотя, возможно, Клипот сойдет за фруктовое дерево. Ну и, конечно, не уверен, что ты любишь демонятину.  
— Прекращай о еде, — сказал Неро. — Вечно все к ней сводишь.  
— Я не ел целый месяц, мелкий!

Неро покачал головой. Черт, как же он соскучился по язвительным комментариям и всему прочему. Он сжал Данте в коротких объятиях, наконец-то чувствуя, что тот жив, живее всех живых, и Неро наконец-то мог выдохнуть.

— Ты назвал меня мертвым грузом, это что было? — спросил Неро.  
— Ничего себе ты злопамятный, — рассмеялся Данте. — Это не то, что я имел в виду. И вообще, тебе действительно лучше не впутываться во все это.  
— Поздно, я уже впутался.  
— Неро, твоя рука.  
— И рука тоже! — Неро показал протез. — Эта штука великолепно её заменила, мне хватит силы, чтобы вернуть ему должок. Если ты все еще веришь, что я соглашусь с тобой и пойду домой, то ты ошибся!

Данте вздохнул.

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
— У нас мало времени, — перебил их V. — Клипот дал плод. Нам нужно спуститься вниз и остановить Уризена, пока он не добрался до него. Если… если мы не успеем, то будет поздно для всех. Для… всего мира.  
— Что ж, тогда не буду задерживаться, — Данте сделал несколько шагов назад. — Если уж время поджимает.

Неро хотел задать ему несколько вопросов, но Данте поспешил скрыться. V встал, тяжело опираясь о трость. При ближайшем рассмотрении Неро увидел, что его кожа была словно покрыта кракеллюром, и выглядело это жутко.

Он попросил Леди и Триш присмотреть за Нико, а Нико — за Цербером, после чего прыгнул вслед за Данте. С задержкой в несколько секунд где-то вверху хлопнули крылья демонической птицы.

***

Сперва Неро показалось, что он бредит. Он никогда не слышал голоса, но сейчас слышал. Не голоса даже, а голос, где-то на периферии слуха.

— Я должен идти. Еще… еще немного. Пока он не проиграл окончательно.

Неро уже было решил, что за этот безумный день успел поехать крышей, но потом до него дошло, что это все эхо и V, находящийся где-то рядом. Отражение от кровавых стен искажало звук, но интонации были слишком неизменны. V шел, ему было тяжело идти, но он продвигался вперед на одном только упрямстве.

— Еще… недалеко.

Потом они отдалились друг от друга, и голос пропал. Неро сломал два «демонолома», пока пробирался вниз, и разорвал куртку на спине. С курткой вышло особенно грустно — она была старой, но горячо любимой, крайне удобной. Данте часто ворчал, что Неро лучше бы купить себе пристойный плащ — держать марку, так сказать, — но тот порой слишком сильно привязывался к вещам. Хотя, ой, кто бы говорил — у Данте до сих пор на вешалке висел плащ с оторванным рукавом и кучей дыр, который ему был уже откровенно мал, так что не ему упрекать Неро в подобной сентиментальности.

Но даже горячо любимая куртка уже не выглядела так, чтобы её можно было носить. Спинка рассечена до воротника, ткань пропитана кровью, в которой Неро вывалялся весь не раз и не два. Сейчас это все начало засыхать, и одежда ощутимо огрубела.

По дороге ему подвернулась поднятая из Преисподней статуя — женщина с головой льва. Бог Времени, такие статуи вечно появлялись там, где того сами хотели, одну Неро, кажется, когда-то даже видел в Фортуне. В любом случае именно ей он отдал свою куртку, набросил на голые плечи статуи и пошел дальше, чувствуя, что это было неплохим решением.

Он увидел V через минут пятнадцать — уровнем выше, в своеобразном окне из внутренностей Клипота. Тот выглядел странно — с белыми волосами, без татуировок, растерянный настолько, что не отозвался на оклик. С ним вообще происходили странные вещи последние несколько часов. Неро почти соскучился по непоколебимому, спокойному, сыплющему цитатами V. В прежнем виде он был за него спокоен, сейчас V словно искал смерти.

Вернее, это смерть искала V. Смерть в облике чудовища с тремя женскими лицами и телом ощипанной курицы. Демонесса загнала V в угол, и вид у него был испуганный, как никогда прежде.

— Эй! — Неро обратил на себя внимание выстрелом ей в голову.

Та оглянулась.

— Отродье Спарды, — проскрипели женские голоса. — Ракушка с каплей его крови, пустая оболочка. Слабый, никчемный человек.

Слово «человек» она сказала так, словно это было худшее из ругательств. У демонов вообще с этим было как-то сложно — не далее как пару часов назад Уризен гнал примерно ту же тему, умудрившись еще попрекнуть Неро тем, что тот родился. Хотя какое его, собственно, дело.

— От кого я слышу — от курицы-гриль! — Неро крутанул револьвер в руке. — Мы крепче, чем кажется. Но это, вообще-то, легко проверить.

«Взбеси и замеси» — тактика, которой его научил Данте еще очень давно. Разъяренный противник бьет сильнее, но с куда меньшей точностью, от него легче увернуться, а еще он куда предсказуемее — бери и убивай. И этот раз не стал исключением.

— Я не чувствую в тебе ничего! — завопила демоническая курица. — Как?! Как?!

Словно Неро знал как и мог дать ответ. Последним выстрелом он заткнул чудовище и пошел туда, где прятался V.

— Вылезай, я знаю твой секрет, — сказал Неро, протягивая ему руку.  
— Что?  
— Ты блондин.  
— А, — V улыбнулся. — Да, есть такое.

Он встал, но устоять не смог. Попытался снова, тщетно пытаясь удержать равновесие.

— Тебе нужен отдых. Или врач. Или и то и другое, — сказал Неро. — Твое тело выглядит так, словно оно на пределе.  
— Так и есть, — согласился V. — Но я должен идти дальше.

Он сделал шаг и снова упал.

— Черт, V, все подождет!  
— Нет. Данте убьет Уризена и… будет поздно.  
— V!..  
— Пожалуйста! Прошу тебя, помоги мне добраться, — почти взмолился V. — Это моя последняя просьба.  
— Ладно, — Неро сдался. — Возможно, я и ты пожалеем об этом.

Он закинул руку V себе на плечо, взвалил его вес на себя. Тот был значительно тяжелее, чем казался, и вес этот хотелось сравнить с тяжелым шаром, перекатывающемся по дну сосуда.

Их скорость значительно уменьшилась, но, к счастью, по пути никто не встретился. Неро тащил на себе V, и тот угрюмо молчал, словно не мог подобрать слов, чтобы в чем-то признаться.

— Я… — начал было V, но замолк и продолжил только спустя минут десять: — Правда в том, что я хотел, чтобы меня любили. Быть… кому-то нужным. Но вместо этого я только… пытался выжить. Выжить. И еще выжить… А моя мечта и не собиралась сбываться.  
— Глупости, — сказал Неро. — Ты нужен мне.  
— Почему?  
— Ты мой друг.

V потерял равновесие и соскользнул на землю. Ему определенно стоило остановиться, но он не собирался этого делать.

— Я… расскажу тебе правду. Уризен — не демон. Не совсем демон. Когда-то он был таким же, как Данте. Старшим братом Данте.  
— Что? — Неро опешил.  
— И… его имя… которое стало его проклятием… было… Вергилий.

***

Данте почувствовал, что это иллюзия, но эта иллюзия была слишком реалистичной. Слишком точной, как во сне о далеких светлых временах. Дом — целый. Сад — ухоженный. Пустырь — все в следах детских ног. Именно здесь они раз за разом сцеплялись в драке на деревянных тогда еще мечах, с той поры, когда еще не знали, что их отец, наблюдающий за играми, — лучший мечник мира того и этого.

Иллюзия заморозила этот момент далекого счастья, и дерево, выросшее на пустыре, выглядело чужеродным и лишним, яблоко — если можно было назвать это яблоком, — и того хуже.

— Тут все и началось, — сказал Данте. — Тут наши пути разошлись. Когда наша мать спасла меня, а не тебя. Потому что не могла сразу тебя найти, а когда отправилась на поиски, то это её и убило. Да, так все и было… Вергилий.

Демон не подал виду, что слова Данте достигли его… души, если у него была душа.

— Мне безразлична эта история. И это место. Это все — иллюзия, порождение этого удивительного плода. Видишь — это та сила, о которой я всегда мечтал.

Он сорвал плод, и Данте не смог помешать ему съесть его — он не успел даже добежать. Реальность пошла трещинами.

— Теперь мне доступно все.  
— Нет, братец. Свое «все» ты уже просрал, — горько сказал Данте, смотря, как с Вергилия облетает шелуха — куски брони, закрывавшие лицо, спину, неестественное количество постоянно открытых глаз. — Я надеялся, что в тебе еще остались крохи человечности, но, видимо, ты потерях их.  
— Это. Все. Ненужный. Хлам.

Наверное, так было лучше. Чудовище перед ним уже не было его братом, не было Вергилием, не было даже Уризеном. И следующий бой — всего лишь средство, способ прекратить чужую агонию, порожденную погоней за силой. Вгоняя острие меча в глаз на груди демона, Данте почти не чувствовал собственной боли.

— Данте!

Неро тащил V на себе. Неро был без куртки, V едва волок ноги.

— Вы опоздали, я уже почти доделал работу, — Данте вытер чужую кровь со лба.  
— Он… действительно твой брат? — спросил Неро.

Отрицать это было уже бессмысленно. Нико ли, Триш или Леди — кто-то, да рассказал ему эту историю.

— Боюсь, что да, — согласился Данте.  
— То есть вы… — Неро запнулся. — Но он же твоя семья.  
— Никогда не хотел ею быть.

V, словно получив второе — по-прежнему слабое — дыхание, на дрожащих ногах пошел к поверженному демону. Именно за это он заплатил некогда Данте, ради этого проделал весь путь длиной в полтора месяца.

— Ты-ы-ы! — прорычал демон с ненавистью еще большей, чем к брату.  
— Я… дождался твоего проигрыша.  
— V, лучше отойди, а то он тебя зашибет! — окликнул его Данте.  
— Нет… нет… мне нужно… закончить спор.

Он завалился на массивное тело проигравшего. Опираясь на трость, забрался на грудь к своему врагу. С губ V не сходила странная улыбка — так улыбались победители и сумасшедшие.

— Вот видишь, ты повержен, потому что ты один, — сказал V.  
— Я НЕ ПРОИГРАЮ. НЕ ДАНТЕ.  
— Да, да… конечно, — V кивнул.  
— МНЕ НУЖНО БОЛЬШЕ СИЛЫ.  
— Я знаю… я знаю. Мы ведь всегда приходили к одному выводу, просто… разными путями.

Он сказал что-то еще, вполголоса, и занес лезвие трости над демоном.

— Какого… — Данте бросился бежать, но было поздно.

V и Уризен исчезли в яркой вспышке. Иллюзорная реальность начала осыпаться. Неро и Данте отбросило в стороны, но им удалось устоять.

Стоящий в луже крови на фоне рушащегося мира прошлого не был похож ни на V, ни на Уризена.

Он был похож на Данте.

***

— Что за черт? — спросил Неро.  
— Вергилий, — ответил Данте.

Вергилий наклонился, чтобы поднять книгу. Теперь в букве на обложке был смысл. Теперь в имени V был смысл. Теперь в самом V был смысл, но легче Неро от этого не стало. Он считал V своим другом, он привел его сюда, потому что тот попросил его, а оказалось, что это привело его к концу.

— Вот так, значит! — рявкнул Данте, бросаясь на брата с мечом.

Его, успевшего устать после боя с Уризеном, заставили отступить всего несколько ударов. Ямато в руках Вергилия был на своем месте, как неотъемлемая часть, и ни одно из движений не было показушным или лишним.

— Вылечи свои раны, Данте, — сказал Вергилий. — Отдохни. И мы наконец-то решим нашу судьбу раз и навсегда.

Он отвернулся, в два взмаха меча открыл портал и сделал шаг вперед.

— Спасибо, Неро, — сказал Вергилий, и в его голосе проскользнули интонации V.  
— Зараза! — крикнул ему вслед Данте.

Они остались вдвоем.

— Что происходит? Если это твой брат, то где V? Кем был V?

Данте прижал руки к лицу и простоял так некоторое время.

— Он был… его человеческой половиной, если можно так сказать. А Уризен — демонической. И теперь он снова вернулся туда, где… должен быть, — Данте тяжело вздохнул. — Иди домой, Неро. Бери Нико, Цербера и поезжайте домой. Это не твоя проблема.  
— Еще чего! Он, на минуточку, оторвал мою правую руку! — Неро постучал по протезу.  
— Это не твоя битва. Я должен… закончить это сам.  
— Очень даже моя!  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Данте резко повернулся к нему.  
— Что, я причиняю неудобства?! Охрененная причин…  
— Да нет же!  
— А что?!  
— Он твой отец!

Неро опешил.

— Чего? — он тряхнул головой. — Но ведь ты мой отец.  
— Он… биологически твой отец, — сказал Данте с явным трудом. — Я… не хотел в это верить, но потом Ямато призвал тебя, и… нужен кто-то, кто остановит его, но я не хочу, чтобы это был ты. Ты — лучший сын в мире, и он… не достоин тебя.

Данте поспешил прочь, словно боялся, что Неро будет догонять его, но у того ноги словно приросли к полу.

Неро не помнил, как добрался до фургона. Клипот, выполнивший свою роль, начал рушиться, и Нико с руганью крутила руль и давила на газ, чтобы уехать прочь.

— Где Данте? Вы видели его? — спросил Неро, когда Триш затащила его внутрь. Несмотря на хрупкий вид, силы у нее было прилично.  
— Он сказал, что у него еще есть дела, — Триш захлопнула дверь.  
— Этот… Вергилий… вы знаете его?  
— В той или иной мере.  
— Он сказал, что Вергилий — мой отец, — сказал Неро. — Что за хрень?  
— Это не хрень, Неро, — Леди покачала головой. — Данте никогда тебе не врал.  
— Черт! — рявкнул Неро, стукнув стену машины.  
— Я понимаю, что это все сложно, но… это очень длинная история, и Данте никогда не позволит тебе пострадать из-за их старых дрязг. Он… любит тебя больше всех в этом мире.  
— Нико, останови машину! — он рванул к двери.  
— Неро, нет!

Триш попыталась удержать его, но он уже успел выскочить. Дорога за фургоном рушилась, не давая им шанса на возвращение за ним.

Данте никогда ему не врал, это правда. Но было много вещей, о которых Данте просто не говорил, обходил их, умалчивал, и Неро, видя, что это что-то причиняет ему боль, не настаивал. Он тогда в свои тринадцать больше всего боялся, что его отправят обратно в Фортуну.

Нет, он любил Кредо и Кирие — по-своему. Они были хорошими, но он никогда не был такими же, как они. Вечное одиночество в толпе, осознание того, что он слишком сильно выделялся, чтобы быть своим. И Данте был просто глотком воздуха в его жизни. Тем, что для него рука Неро — тогда еще его демоническая рука, — не была чем-то пугающим или уродливым. Тем, что он не вытолкал его в шею в самом начале. Что позволил остаться — ворча с таким видом, словно весь мир решил выступить против него.

И потом они в итоге притерлись друг к другу, привыкли. И все стало так, как стало. До этого момента. И теперь Данте хочет убить того, память о ком причиняла ему боль все эти годы.

— Ну уж нет, — сказал Неро. — Если Данте думает, что я дам этому случиться, то фиг он угадал.

Потому что Данте тоже заслужил немного удачи для себя.

И кто, если не Неро, может сделать что-то для него. Даже если его враги правы и он — всего лишь человек, слабый и в чем-то никчемный, ему хватит и имеющейся силы, чтобы не дать им обоим умереть.

Потому что сила — это средство, а не конечная цель, и V это понимал.

Неро развернулся. Он чувствовал их обоих — намного выше шел бой, который мог закончиться очень и очень плохо.

— Сегодня никто не умрет! — крикнул Неро, срываясь на бег. Последний месяц и так унес слишком много жизней.

Его подбросило вверх. Сила или что-то другое, что прежде спало в нем, пробудилось, прорвалось наружу. Протез, сделанный Нико, раскрошился под действием этой силы вместе с адаптером, и вместо него соткалась рука — новая, обычная, непривычно человеческая. За спиной у него развернулись крылья, и Неро, оттолкнувшись от земли, взлетел.

***

Десяток демонов и бывшие фамильяры V, оказавшиеся ожившими кошмарами Вергилия, — и Данте наконец-то встретился с братом.

Вергилий почти не изменился с той поры, когда они стояли примерно так же на другой площадке — на вершине Темен-ни-Гру. Разве что одежда его стала темнее, а сам он — еще серьезнее и еще более уставшим.

— Отдай мне Ямато, — Данте протянул руку, словно ждал, что Вергилий послушается.  
— Если ты хочешь его взять, то тебе придется применить силу. Но ты это и так знаешь.  
— Я как чувствовал, что ты это скажешь.

В конце концов, они все еще были близнецами, хотя жизнь и обстоятельства сделали их разными — даже внешне. Но это не отменяло факта, что они были вместе еще до рождения, а потом долгое время после, учась воспринимать один другого как продолжения себя и видеть себя в другом. Угадывать действия, мысли и следующие шаги.

Данте материализовал меч.

— Как много раз мы дрались? — спросил Вергилий.  
— Сложно сказать. Такое чувство, что только это и делали с той поры, когда нам подарили деревянные мечи.

Данте размял шею.

— Время покончить уже с этим. Раз и навсегда.

Они сцепились. В ход пошли честные и не очень приемы, мастерство фехтования и грязные уловки, Данте попытался всадить в Вергилия обойму разрывных пуль, но это ожидаемо не возымело успеха. Вергилий дрался — на его стороне была сила Клипота, на стороне Данте — чрезмерная мотивированность. В итоге первой победила усталость.

— Не думал, что ты заведешь ребенка.  
— Это ты завел ребенка, а я его воспитываю.  
— Что? — Вергилий удивился.  
— То, что слышал, — огрызнулся Данте.  
— Неро — мой сын?  
— Бинго, придурок.

Он ждал, что Вергилий начнет отнекиваться, как он сам когда-то давно, но тот не стал — наверное, что-то вспомнил.

— Это… было очень давно.  
— Подумать только, ты тоже был молод.

Данте стиснул зубы, призывая форму демона, Вергилий повторил его жест. Они бросились в бой, готовые нанести тот удар, который станет финальным для кого-то из них, а может, для обоих, но этого не вышло. Данте успел заметить белые, почти ослепляюще белые, странно длинные волосы и, о боги, рога, прежде чем его отшвырнуло в сторону.

Не сразу, но он понял, что это Неро. Тот Неро, которого Данте почти не ощущал после того, как тот лишился руки. Сейчас от него исходило столько силы, столько энергии, что стоило трижды подумать, прежде чем ввязываться в драку.

— Что это? — удивился Вергилий.  
— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Данте.

Неро стал нормальным — только призрачные крылья остались. Те ссадины, что упорно не желали затягиваться весь сегодняшний день, наконец-то исчезли.

— Прекратили, — прорычал Неро. — Никто из присутствующих сегодня никого убивать не будет.  
— Неро…  
— Данте, я когда-то загадал желание демону. Я очень хотел не причинять тебе неприятностей. Так вот. Я буду причинять тебе неприятности, столько неприятностей, сколько потребуется, чтобы у тебя мозги на место встали. И ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Вергилия. — Тебя это тоже касается.  
— Ты нарываешься на драку, думая, что сможешь победить меня? — спросил Вергилий.  
— Я бы не это… — Данте взмахнул рукой и попытался встать. — Он держал на руке форму триггера в течение десяти лет. Без перерывов.  
— Десять лет? — Вергилий вскинул бровь.  
— А то, сам удивлен.  
— В любом случае это не повод отступать.

Неро почувствовал, как вскипает.

— Ты тупой, — объявил он Вергилию. — Я всегда чувствовал, что с Данте что-то не так. Тщательно обходимая тема, темное прошлое, а теперь я вижу, что это все время был ты! Дыра в мироздании по форме тебя! И сейчас, когда у вас есть шанс в конце концов помириться, ты опять хочешь свести все к драке. Прошлое, да? Тогда я могу прямо сейчас предъявить тебе за то, что ты бросил мою мать и я носил клеймо «сын шлюхи» все время, пока жил в Фортуне. Я могу, но не буду этого делать. Потому что мы — семья и я надеюсь, что до тебя это дойдет.

Вергилий стоял, напряженный, как струна. Неро ждал.

— Он прав, — сказал Данте. — Он прав.  
— Если хочешь победы над Данте — играй с ним в покер, — посоветовал Неро.  
— Так, мелкий!

Вергилий хмыкнул.

Клипот затрясся, дойдя до определенного уровня разрушения. Огромное дерево угрожало завалиться на землю.

— Все хорошо, но надо разобраться с порталом, из которого растет Клипот, — сказал Вергилий, возвращая меч в ножны. — Нужно спуститься вниз и уничтожить корни, а потом закрыть его.  
— Думаю, вдвоем мы справимся. Кажется, мы еще умеем работать вместе? — спросил Данте.

Вергилий кивнул.

— Возможно.  
— Эй, а вдруг вы там застрянете? Что будет тут?  
— Думаю, ты сможешь содержать агентство, пока я в командировке. И знаешь, что еще сделай? — Данте наклонился к нему и принялся быстро что-то объяснять, пока Вергилий хмурился, глядя, как те секретничают.

Неро кивнул.

— Ладно. Я буду ждать вашего возвращения.  
— Мы ненадолго. Разберемся и назад, — Данте подмигнул и прыгнул вниз, Вергилий последовал за ним.

Неро в последний раз взглянул на облака на этой высоте, прежде чем прыгнуть вниз, где уже должна была быть Нико и остальные. Он победил сегодня многих врагов и, возможно, помирил заклятых врагов.

Быть может, этого опыта будет достаточно, чтобы разобраться с банковской бюрократией.

***

Нико сперва бурно радовалась, что можно ехать по нормальной ровной дороге, потом угрюмо молчала, а потом наконец-то призналась:

— Меня пугает твоя рука.  
— Что? — не понял Неро.

Церберу его новая рука нравилась, псу вообще нравилось, что можно было наконец-то забраться ему на колени и получать свою дозу ласки — и плевать, чешут его пальцы или прежние когти.

— Ну… она отросла. Как хвост у ящерицы. Ужас. Как так вышло?  
— Откуда я знаю? Выросла и ладно. Она… отличная.  
— Эх, а я столько сил вложила в протезы, — вздохнула Нико. — Я месяц нормально не спала!  
— Ты молодец.  
— Эх, ты… тут меня понимает только собака, — Нико со вздохом сунула в зубы сигарету и подожгла её. — И… как тебе узнать, что Данте не твой отец?  
— Это… немного сбивает с толку. Но я даже рад тому, что он рад, — признался Неро. — Я не знаю всей истории, но тут даже до дурака дошло бы, что ему было больно из-за брата все эти годы.  
— Он говорил, что тот мертв, — сказала Нико.  
— Тем более.

На горизонте показалась вышка, недалеко от которой находилось агентство.

— Он тебе руку оторвал. Вергилий. Никаких чувств по этому поводу?  
— Если это плата за их будущее, то я без претензий.

Фургон остановился на светофоре. Цербер зевнул в три пасти, хотя был, наверное, единственным, кто вообще спал последние двадцать часов.

— Это сложно, по себе знаю. Мой биологический отец был таким козлом, что я даже не плакала, когда узнала, что он умер. А мой приемный, он… он хороший. Твоим… отцам повезло с тобой, Неро, — Нико скорчила гримасу. — Отцам. Ух, как звучит!  
— Ну тебя, — у Неро не было сил с ней препираться.

Все, что он хотел, — спать. Потому что завтра у него будет еще один долгий день, если он хочет выполнить просьбу Данте. Он выстоит все очереди, разберется со всеми бумагами, снимет деньги со счета и купит вторую часть дома.

И наймет строителей, чтобы сделать дверь.

Потому что когда Данте вернется, места для всех будет мало.


End file.
